Neptune's Daughter
by trainette10
Summary: "But what could he possibly see in me? I was nothing. I am nothing. And I will always be nothing." The tale of two runaways - a girl fleeing from an abusive past and a shattered dream, and a certain officer who wouldn't allow anyone to dictate his future for him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hello, my fellow fanfiction fanatics. Yes, I know what some of you out there might be thinking…_Oh, good grief! ANOTHER officer romance story? _Well, before you click the "back button," I just wanted to make a promise to all of you. This ain't your regular _Titanic_ drabble. The idea for this fanfic popped into my head one fateful night - exactly 100 years after the ship's unfortunate encounter with the wretched iceberg. The first two chapters came to me in a dream, and well, everything after that was history. The story is written in the first person of various characters. Ninety percent of the time, it'll most likely be in the POV of the two main characters, but I created a couple more perspectives to add to the overall excitement. Of course, as this is "Fanfiction," not everything in the story will be entirely accurate. Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that the _real _officer Lowe was already engaged when he boarded the _Titanic. _However, in my marvelous imagination of mayhem and chaos, I visualize things rather…differently. But don't worry, I will make sure that as many things as possible _are _factually correct.

This story truly means a lot to me. Gracious, I feel as if I've been raising a child. _Titanic _has practically become my second family. *sniffle* I can only hope that you lovely folk will enjoy the journey just as much as I did! Keep your heads up for weekly updates. I can assure you, there will be approximately 50-70 chapters within this entire work.

Well, enough of my ramblings! 'Tis time to set sail!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Titanic_. Goodness, I couldn't possibly own something so grand**! **

_~In Memory _

_Of my beloved Jamie watching from above_

_And all those who lost their lives that fateful April night~_

Chapter 1

I ran.

That's all that I could do.

Fighting against the fatigue exploding through my joints, I forced my feet to move.

To get away.

To escape.

I wouldn't let THEM hurt me anymore.

The images of darkened cobblestones blurred around me. Without a doubt, the bleeding cut above my eye was causing the impairment.

Looking around for a place to hide, I crossed a deserted street. Maybe once, _just once_, someone would appear. Similar to those fantastical fairy tales, a dashing young knight in uniform would gallop to my aid, showering me with all the love that the world has denied showing me for the past eighteen years of life as I've known it to be. But of course, my savior never showed. No one ever did.

I was merely Jamie Anderson. I was a nobody. I didn't deserve the attention of others. Why should I?

_"Worthless!"_

_"Plain!"_

_"Garbage!"_

That's all what I've ever heard from others.

And I wholeheartedly believed them.

Another throbbing ache coursed through my ankle. Apprehensively, I lifted my dress to reveal a swollen disfigurement. I touched the tender, pale skin, wincing slightly.

_Note to self #77: Using your foot to kick your way out of a window isn't exactly a smart idea._

I collapsed into my own protective stance, resorting to burying my face in my knees. Blood stained my already decrepit and ragged dress.

Well, who said life would ever be fair?

Life is similar to a roller coaster of ups and downs. However, in my case, it was only filled with downs. I was spiraling to my imminent and unavoidable demise.

I swear, I could already hear the faint sounds of an angelic choir approaching.

As I fruitlessly tried to fight back a montage of tears threatening to give way, a mysterious smell descended upon me.

It was sublime.

It was simply divine.

It was the smell of the sea.

My sole shelter and home.

I warily stood, limping to its source. After a few quick turns, I approached a clearing.

Hello, old friend.

I could feel a sigh of relief slither across my lips.

A gentle breeze wound its way through my messy, brunette tangle. In all its glory, I could see the placid lapping of the waves. The seagulls flying overhead. The moon shining luminously above.

I honestly thought that I had died that night. Could a place this beautiful still possibly exist? It must be Heaven.

Closing my eyes, I lay upon the damp ground. Never had I felt more at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of loud shouts and people shuffling to and fro.

Groggily, I opened my eyes.

_Bloody hell_! Why is it so bright?

Oh, right...it's the sun.

Had I really been condemned to that basement for so long?

Now that I mention it, I can't remember the last time THEY've actually allowed me outside.

Luckily, I had fallen asleep beside a bench. Henceforth, people mustn't have paid much attention to me.

For all they cared, I'm just another homeless gal'. One of them poor folk.

I sat up, and gosh, the surprises just never seemed to cease. Before my eyes was one of the grandest things my eyes ever befell upon.

Now I'm pretty sure this wasn't here the night before.

Ah yes, I remember now - she must be the _Titanic_, the ship of dreams that Southampton has only been talking about for ages. Indeed, even in my isolation I could hear the excited voices outside. More than once, I managed to sneak a peek at the newspaper. _Titanic_ was deemed as the "unsinkable ship."

Right. And I'm the queen of Scotland.

I stood up and cautiously took a few steps forward. However, despite the harsh critic within me, I had to admit that she truly was magnificent. Her promenades sparkled under the morning sky. As the passengers began to board, they gleamed in anticipation and awe.

Without warning, I felt a tiny tug upon my skirt. I looked downwards to see a lovely little girl, adorned in an outfit suitable for a young princess.

She seemed frightened.

"Pardon miss, but could you help me find my mummy?"

Me? Out of all the other people around, she chose a lowly destitute such as I am.

If only everyone else in the world were a child at heart.

I struggled to speak, as my voice was rather raspy. The last time I've actually uttered a single word was months ago...I think I had been screaming for mercy at THEM to stop hitting me.

Hesitantly, I smiled, and knelt down beside her. How could I say no?

"Sure, where was the last place you saw your mum, sweetheart?"

"Over there."

Her satin-gloved hand pointed to a lamppost, not more than thirty feet away.

"We got out of the carriage. And-and she told me to follow her. But I got lost in the crowd."

I nodded and offered her my hand.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll find her. She's probably searching for you too."

The tiny child grinned and murmured a silent "Thank you."

For the next five minutes, we looked together hand in hand.

I called out her mother's name, but there was no Mrs. Delacour in sight.

I decided to wait beside the place where they had been separated.

Numerous people shot us curious glances.

I couldn't blame them. It surely must have been a peculiar sight. Here were society's different ends of the spectrum - the lowly and the extravagant - standing side by side.

The young blonde looked up at me and thrust something into my palm.

"What's this?"

She giggled and replied, "A present for helping me!"

It was a pair of sapphire earrings. The sunlight reflected off its grandeur, casting rays of royal blue against my aghast eyes.

"NO! Sweetie, you don't need to give me a thing."

She pouted and thrust it into my dress pocket. "I know, but I want you to have it. Mummy gives me loads. Please take it or I'll throw a tantrum!"

"Okay, okay."

With a smile, I thanked her.

The last thing I needed was a bawling child at my side.

"MARIE! Oh thank God! I've been searching for you everywhere!"

An older woman came running up, out of breath.

Her cold glare then rested on me and upon my disheveled appearance.

I opened my mouth to tell her what had happened, when a piercing pain coursed through my cheek.

Well if I'll be damned...she slapped me.

"How dare you kidnap my child! You gutter rat!"

"No, mummy I had-"

"Be quiet, Marie! I'm alerting authority!"

_Note to self #78: Rich + poor = an impossible combination._

My tongue had frozen in fear. My arms lay limp at their sides, still paralyzed and in shock.

She had no need to alert them, for they were already headed our way.

Two people were leading them. Two people who turned my blood cold...two people who had treated me like a piece of vermin for as long as I can remember. My heart immediately began to race.

IT WAS THEM.

IT WAS THEM.

IT WAS THEM.

"There she is! That's her!"

I turned around and - yep, you guessed it - ran as fast as a wounded bird could fly.

Shoving people out of the way, I pushed furiously through the crowd of boarding passengers.

Not far behind, I could hear the shouts and whistles of my pursuers.

I tripped over a piece of luggage and stumbled to the floor, opening yet another gash on my knee.

This is going to be the end.

Once THEY bring me back, THEY'll kill me. I'm certain of it -

A sudden voice interrupted the voice screaming hysterics in my head.

Whoever it was pulled me up, and asked me again, "Miss, are you alright?"

My frantic eyes gazed into his brown ones.

A kind face. Someone was actually helping me.

He was an officer of the ship no doubt, dressed in the dark attire of a uniform.

His eyes glared back, a look of genuine concern clouding his facade.

I glanced quickly down at his hand upon mine. It was a touch so gentle.

So soft. So warm.

"YOU, come back here!"

I snapped out of my reverie.

My desperate eyes breathed the answer to his question.

Help me. Please.

I reluctantly let go of his grasp and sprinted off.

After a few moments, I heard the frantic voices dying away...

Quickly, I glanced over my shoulder. They were being held back at the same spot I had been only moments ago. The officer was blocking their path, shooting away with questions.

He had heard me! He had understood me! I could've fainted right on the ground with happiness.

"She kidnapped my daughter!"

"She's a runaway!"

"PLEASE, sir, get out of OUR way!"

He threw a brief look over his shoulder to me. "GO," he silently mouthed.

What? He was purposely stalling...for me...

This is perhaps the best birthday of my life.

I nodded, and continued my escape, searching for a hiding place.

A few yards away stood a lavish carriage. Its passengers were probably already onboard the ship. No driver. Completely empty.

After making sure no one was watching, I slyly leapt inside.

I collapsed upon its carpeted floor, gasping for breath.

Burying my face in a turquoise cushion, I let out a sigh of relief and utter joy.

A pattering of feet ran past my fortress.

"We've lost her!"

"Keep checkin'! She can't be far!"

"That damned officer! _'Why, excuse me sir. You're causing a commotion_.' Blimey, can't he see we're the bloody authority!"

I suppressed a laugh. He was my savior - the knight that I had longed for to free me.

Once their shouts could be heard no longer, I warily crawled to the door to dart back outside. It was eerily silent.

But low and behold, I jumped back in bewilderment.

A crane was hoisting the vehicle up in the air. I was going to be loaded upon the _Titanic_! Oh hell, how had I not seen that the carriage was situated upon a platform and bound with rope atop its roof?

It was far too late for jumping - I was already above the ground by a good forty feet.

Well, thankfully, I had always been one for adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So how does it feel to be back on the sea, Mr. Lowe?"

"Rejuvenating, sir."

With a chuckle, Captain Smith gave me a lively slap upon the shoulder.

"Good to hear! You'll need the energy. She's a mighty ship -"

"With plenty of snobbish, rich people aboard!"

James Moody had just limped in, gasping for breath and clutching his side.

It looked as if he had been mauled by an infuriated horse.

Smith rolled his eyes and muttered aloud. "Officer Moody, we haven't been sailing for no more than an hour. How can I possibly expect you to survive for an _entire week_?"

"Sir, I'm a rather strong advocate of humanitarian rights. As an officer, I firmly believe that we deserve better! Those first class snobs are treating us like dogs."

Lightoller and Murdoch entered next, stating in synchronization, "Hear, hear."

I couldn't help but grin at the pitiful sight of all three of them slumped down together.

"Goodness, what treacherous horrors have you suffered now?" I asked.

"This woman kept complaining about the color of the walls in her stateroom-"

"Another man accused the temperature of the pool to have been too cold-"

"J.J. Astor wanted me to blow his tea till it was lukewarm!"

Smith burst into a fit of laughter and chortled, "Alright, alright, you can all have a quick break. Just please pull yourselves together-"

A frantic knock at the Bridge's door jerked us all awake.

"Oh no, it's one of _them_," Moody moaned mournfully.

Smith shot him a wearisome glare before heading to the door.

"AH! Capi-tan! Capi-tan! Thank goodness!" shrieked an Italian woman embellished with a fur coat.

Oh, the life of an officer.

What excitement.

"My dog has ran. She go away down to the storage room! I too frightened to follow. Please...ehm, could you send someone to find her?"

"Of course," he smiled kindly.

We all immediately turned to nonchalantly walk out the opposite door.

"Will two of you go down and help this woman?"

"I'm terribly allergic to dog fur," snapped James.

"Oh nonsense!" he retorted.

Coming to my friend's rescue, I stepped forward to the sacrifice.

"Ah, Lowe, very good."

"I'll go with you," muttered Lightoller.

"Now that's the spirit!" murmured Smith with a grin. "This is _Titanic_ for crying out loud! The ship of dreams. Some enthusiasm would be rather nice."

"Seems like a slave ship to me-" muttered Murdoch silently.

We strolled down the deck, following behind the waddling woman.

"Thank you ufficiales," she greeted in her thick accent.

Lightoller nodded curtly. "Of course."

The second officer turned to me with a smile.

Charles was nice...when he wanted to be. His occupation as one of the primary officers was ideal; he was an incredible leader who could control an angry mob at the tip of a hat. However, he stuck to the rulebook too much. Didn't give much thought to what his instincts told him. If a new law was passed that an officer was to throw the passengers overboard, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"What are you pondering over, Mr. Lowe?"

Nothing that you'd want to hear.

"Oh, I'm just a little dazed is all. People were being rather rowdy this morning."

"Ah, yes. That reminds me...what exactly happened with you and the authority today? I was watching with Smith from the deck. This girl had attacked you or something?"

My thoughts fluttered back upon the encounter from earlier. Those people had been chasing her down like an animal. Her eyes...they were filled with so much pain. I hope I had stalled for long enough. Wherever she had gone to, I prayed that she was safe.

"Attacked me? What, no, she had been the one attacked."

"Hadn't she tried to kidnap the daughter of another passenger?"

"That's rubbish. I don't believe it for a second."

"Well, from the way we saw her running...she didn't seem innocent."

"Did you ever fathom the fact that she could've been running for safety?"

My voice had raised considerably, and passengers strolling about glanced at us in concern.

"My goodness man. Calm down, I'm only speaking my mind."

"Well, you can be rather dim at times," I whispered quietly under my breath.

As the woman led us down a staircase, we conveniently walked right into the middle of a battlefield.

"Don't you ever steal from me again!"

A young man in a dress coat and top hat punched a boy before our eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm going to head on for the dog," Lightoller whispered. "Do you mind handling this?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

I rushed to the side of the young boy, who couldn't have been more than eight. He coughed up a bit of blood in my arms.

My God, what was this world turning into?

"Who do you think you are?" I shouted to the man. "What right gives you the power to gang up on young children?"

"He stole from me!"

"No, I saw you drop it," the child gasped. "It fell from your pocket. I only picked it up. I was going to give it back to you."

"A steerage rat like _you_, returning _my_ money? Oh please-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, SIR!" I bellowed. My head was throbbing with agitation. I can't remember the last time someone had made me so angry.

In a fury, I picked up the twenty dollars laying in a crumple upon the ground. Decisively, I neatly tore it in two.

"What do you think you're doing!" The wealthy fellow threw his hat in rage, shouting a Bible of curses at me.

I gathered the unfortunate boy in my arms. With a sarcastic smirk, I shouted over my shoulder, "A wealthy rat such as _you_ shouldn't be hurt by the mere loss of a twenty!"

It took a few moments for my words to sink into the oaf. As I turned a corner, I distinctly heard his wild complaint of how he was " headed to the Captain this very instant" to report me.

Go ahead.

Lock me in the stocks.

Behead me.

Throw me overboard.

I won't stand to see the innocent being persecuted.

The little child felt so light in my arms.

He laughed suddenly and giggled, "Thank you sir. Wait until my papa hears about all this!...You really believe me?"

I smiled, using my sleeve to wipe clean the freckles of blood staining his chin.

"Of course. I'd bet my life on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Strolling from the infirmary, I walked up a stairwell leading back to the officers' quarters.

Miguelito's parents had showered me with kisses.

His mother had held me in a tight embrace, exclaiming, "Bless you sir! You aren't like the rest of these idiots."

Never have I felt more content.

Turning down yet another passage, I bumped into the Captain himself.

"Bloody hell, Harold! I've been looking for you everywhere."

Ah, here comes the scolding. That man was surely quick where his money was concerned.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was bringing that boy to-"

"It's fine," he interrupted, "Tell me later. We have a rather odd scenario on our hands at the moment. Please, follow me."

Oh great, another first classer on a rebellion?

"Lightoller found an intruder down at the storage. Blimey, the person was hiding in a carriage."

We halted before a door.

As he swung it open on its hinges, he curiously asked, "Does she look familiar to you?"

The moment I saw those blue eyes, my heart fluttered in my chest.

It was her.

The other officers were situated about the quaint room, all of them either focusing upon me or the prisoner.

Her knees were curled protectively up to her chest. I could see her hands slightly trembling, as they were bound tightly together with rope.

My head snapped up to meet Lightoller's. I questioned him harshly,

"Why did you bound her up for?"

"She's an intruder, Lowe. Probably was thinking up a scheme to sink the ship from down there!"

"Oh that's tosh! Have you even got a single piece of proof against her?"

"The fact that she's here-"

"And she refuses to speak to us," chimed in Officer Pitman.

"Back at the dock," interrogated Smith, "Did she tell you any information? A name? Anything?"

Her eyes timidly locked onto mine.

I could hear her. Her pain. Everything.

"No, sir. But I know that she's innocent. Just look at her! She's bleeding. She has cuts all over her feet. If anything, she's the victim here!"

"Harry's right," Jimmy agreed, "You really a think a girl such as her is capable of a kidnapping? And maybe she won't speak because she's mute or something."

"No, she can certainly hear us. She heard me when I came in the storage," blurted Lightoller.

Gosh, I wanted to strangle that man.

"Then why is the lassie here?" Murdoch gently asked.

"She was probably just looking for a place to hide," I quickly answered.

"So she hid in the carriage of a first class passenger?" spat Lightoller.

"Well, why not?" laughed Joseph Boxall. "If I were being tracked down by an angry mob, I'd surely hide in one."

Officer Wilde's mellow voice chimed in next, "Joe's right. It's a rather convenient spot, don't you think?"

"Alright. Enough."

Smith made his way for the door. "She's with us now. We're not going to bloody toss her off the ship. We'll just let her stay here, till she speaks."

I noticed that her eyes slightly widened in fear.

Blocking his way, I protested, "Don't let her stay here tied up like this, sir. Look at the state she's in!"

"This girl's a human being too," stated Moody quietly.

Murdoch nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with Harold and James, sir. It'd be undoubtedly cruel to restrain her like this. She's innocent until proven guilty."

"Okay, fine. But I can't entrust her to an entire stateroom. Who will watch her?"

I immediately stepped forward.

"She can stay with me, sir."

Jimmy grinned in amusement.

"With you?" Lightoller scoffed.

"Yes, someone who actually treats people with respect," I growled.

The Captain glanced back at the poor captive on the floor and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright Lowe. But she's your responsibility then. If I hear just a single word from anyone that-"

"It won't happen, sir. She'll be under my watch."

"Don't think this excuses you from your rounds-"

"Of course not," I curtly shot back.

He nodded with a tiny smile, "You should be a lawyer, Lowe."

"All hail Harold the Great, defender of the innocents!" saluted James.

The rest of the officers followed the Captain, returning to their posts.

After a final, suspicious glare from Lightoller and a playful smirk from Jimmy, it was only the two of us left in the quiet room.

I slowly approached her then, and knelt by her side.

Her gaze quickly fell to the floor.

Immediately, I untied the damn rope bounding her wrists. Seeing just how deep it had cut into her skin, I silently cursed the second officer for his brutality.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "That's just how Lightoller can be. He must've been dropped on his head as a child I figure."

I retrieved a towel from a nearby drawer and pressed the soft cloth upon the wounds.

In a whisper, I asked, "Could you tell me your name?"

Silence.

I didn't press the issue. I could still feel she was afraid - her hands were as cold as ice.

"Alright, let's head back to the officer's quarters, shall we? You need some rest."

She looked back up at me and warily tried to stand, only to collapse down a moment later.

Her legs were slightly shaking.

I glanced at the swollen wound that was her ankle. A surge of sympathy and pity sliced through me.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you to exert yourself. Would you mind if I carried you?"

I felt it to be only proper by asking for permission. After the experience with Lightoller, I wouldn't be surprised if she never trusted a man in uniform again.

She gave me a tiny shake of her head, granting me the assent I sought for.

Within a few moments, we were heading up a passageway, her head cradled against the nape of my neck.

For reasons then unknown to me, my heart was beating like a hummingbird's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She can stay with me, sir."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Why was he being so nice to me?

I haven't done any good deeds for him. Not a single thing.

Yet here this man - Officer Harold Lowe from what I've heard - is attending to my every need.

He was unlike anyone I've ever met.

This person truly had the gift of seeing past the surface.

His eyes could dive into a being's soul. Lowe could recognize qualities that others - such as that bloody Lightoller - couldn't see, or rather, didn't want to see.

But what could he possibly see in me?

I was nothing.

I am nothing.

And I will always be nothing.

My mind had drained out the others' words. The next thing I knew, the officers were following Smith out the door.

James smirked playfully at his friend as he casually ambled out.

He had a cheery face, reminding me of the brother that I've never had.

Officer Lowe slowly came to my side. His voice was so gentle. It reminded me of the melodic swish of a violin.

And then here was this man, who had saved me from damnation and a possible drowning at sea, apologizing on his knees.

"I'm sorry. That's just how Lightoller can be. He must've been dropped on his head as a child I figure."

His nimble fingers worked upon the rope confining me. Suddenly, at his touch, I felt a sigh of relief overwhelm me. Just as it had been back at the dock, I was in pure elation as our hands briefly met. It was so comforting...so soothing...like a mother cooing to her young child.

"Could you tell me your name?"

My what? Who? When?

Oh right - "It's Jamie!" I wanted to yell out.

But I couldn't find my voice.

I was afraid that the moment I spoke, this fantastical dream would come crashing to an end.

Oh my gosh, maybe I am a mute.

My hands were extremely cold, but it wasn't out of fear. How could I be afraid of the person who's saved my life? I was only nervous that I'd frustrate or anger him.

"Alright, let's head back to the officer's quarters shall we? You need some rest."

I couldn't be happier to get out of this claustrophobic prison. Looking back into his eyes, I gathered up some determination.

Rushing to my feet, I tried to stand, but only collapsed back down a moment later.

Oh great! I'm a cripple too.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I felt like a helpless toddler who had just attempted taking her first steps.

Both my legs were trembling like leaves in the wind. The right ankle was still swollen, and the fact that I had run off without any shoes wasn't very beneficial either.

Lovely, I'm going to be needing a physical therapist.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you to exert yourself. Would you mind if I carried you?"

He...was asking me...permission?

I felt an odd pang of hurt course through me. This gentleman must think I didn't trust him. Well, I can't blame him . Being hunted down and interrogated by a group of officers can be rather intimidating.

Little did he know he was the first and only person I've ever trusted in my life.

"No! Of course not!" I answered in my subconscious mind.

I shook my head diffidently.

He smiled slightly and swept me from the floor in a single, graceful move. My head was nestled comfortably at the nape of his neck.

The hurt that weighed heavily upon my chest was easing away, like a feather drifting in the breeze.

As we made our way through the various passages, we came across Officers Wilde and Moody.

I could hear the quiet ring of Lowe's greeting. "Henry. Jimmy."

From the corner of my eye, I saw them return the greeting with a nod.

Moody was suddenly besides himself with soft laughter.

"What's gotten into you? Are they using laughing gas down there in the boilers?" questioned Wilde.

He decided to make a shortcut by passing through the second class promenade.

It was good to feel the refreshing air of the sea. I peeked up to gaze at the water rushing below. To my delight and amazement, there were dolphins racing beside the ship. They nipped playfully and majestically rose from beneath the waves. It was a beautiful sight.

There was so much of the world that has been kept hidden from me.

Instantaneously, a sharp realization struck me across the face.

I'm free.

THEY can't hurt me anymore.

_Titanic_ was surely the ship of dreams.

A brilliant smile settled onto my face.

I felt the urge of performing an Irish river dance right then and there.

Glancing up, I saw Officer Lowe staring at me with a fixated expression.

Gag. I probably looked ridiculous with that foolish grin of mine.

As a flood of color ravaged my cheeks, I focused upon the bleeding sight of a blister on my foot. I immediately pulled my smile down.

His hand tightened slightly upon my waist. "No, please...you have a lovely smile."

_Lovely_? He's gotta be kidding around with me now. With a mock air of annoyance, he pouted, and his tousled hair blew with the ocean breeze as we continued to stroll along.

"And no, you don't look ridiculous. Try to lighten up," he added.

Despite myself, I couldn't help it, and grinned again.

Wonderful, he's a clairvoyant mind reader too?

The sun was high in the sky now, preparing for its journey down.

I closed my eyes, soaking up the happiness flooding my lungs.

Silently, I made my nineteenth birthday wish.

_Never let the joy of this moment die._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Harry strolled briskly away with the girl in his arms, I failed to suppress a guffaw.

Wilde shook his head at me in awe.

"I can only begin to imagine what happens in that mind of yours."

"Oh, come on sir! It's rather obvious isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Y'know, with Harold and everything."

"I'm terribly afraid that I'm at a bloody loss as of what you are trying to pertain to."

Goodness, this poor chap was slow.

With a wild grin, I spoke again, gesturing to what were now the tiny figures of the couple at a distance.

"I'll bet you ten pounds that by the time _Titanic_ docks in New York, Mr. Lowe and our little intruder shall be an inseparable pair."

Finally understanding the language of gossip, Wilde smiled.

"My dear Moody, you are absolutely stark raving mad."

"Oh no, I'm absolutely right, my dear Wilde."

"What gave you such an absurd idea?"

"Just look at his eyes! He may not know it yet, but it's as plain as daylight. Our beloved 'Baby-Faced Lowe' is falling in love."

"He always does his best to help every passenger."

"Yes, indeed. But with her, it's different."

"Sure, whatever you say James. Whatever you say."

My eyes narrowed cunningly.

"Then bet to it."

My companion turned and sternly nodded.

"Alright, fine. Let's use that amount you mentioned before. I'm ten pounds against your ridiculous theory-"

"And I'm ten pounds for it mate! How about this, if they're a couple in two days, you double your payment?"

"In two days? My God man, you really are mental. You're on."

We shook in assent, finalizing the deal.

"I shall soon be as rich as Guggenheim himself!" With a mischievous smirk, I chuckled as we walked onwards to head back from our shifts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**A/N: Special honorable mentions to: Patrick Verona's Cougar**_

_** musictaco**_

_** TharSheBlows**_

_** & classicmovielover**_

_**Your reviews have been greatly appreciated!**_

_**Note: Some readers have expressed that there has been a slight confusion as to which character's POV is being expressed in each chapter. Therefore, from now on, I'll just post in the beginning of each chapter as to which character's POV is being expressed. (In the previous Chapter 6, the POV was from sixth officer, James Moody.) **_

_**On with the story!**_

Harold Lowe's POV

"Ah, here we are."

I carefully set her down, fishing into my pocket for a tiny silver key.

"That must be painful."

She followed my gaze to her ankle and shyly nodded.

"I'll head to the infirmary. They should have something for that. The last thing I'd want is for you to get an infection."

My eyes darted to her face for another brief moment before I proceeded to open the door.

Back on the deck, when she had smiled...it was possibly the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

She wasn't hiding anything.

In that one moment, I saw honesty, truth, and the girl behind the guise.

She was a fighter. A survivor.

We ambled into the quaint room. It was nowhere near the elegance of first class accommodations, but none of us ever really minded.

A room was a room. As long as there was a bed, I was content.

With all the rounds, shifts, and passengers that we had to attend to, the rooms were of the least importance to us.

She wandered to a desk in the corner and sat comfortably upon its chair, waiting for whatever came next.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to hear her voice. Knowing her name would be rather convenient as well, but everything had its own special moment. For now, she still wasn't ready. My job was to grant her as much time that she needed. She was like a wounded bird, mending her wings.

"Well, make yourself at home," I chuckled.

"I'll head back out to find some medication."

Suddenly, she opened her mouth as if to say something, and I literally stumbled over my own feet in a desire to hear a response.

Instead, her lips formed a grateful smile.

I nodded curtly with a tiny grin - a little disappointed - and stumbled my way out, tripping over a fold in the carpet.

Get a hang of yourself Lowe. What's gotten into you? You're acting like a fool.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harold Lowe's POV

"Thank you Marisol."

I slid the cream and the bandages back into my pocket, striding from the now deserted infirmary.

The nurse told me Miguelito was fine. The blood that had been oozing out of his mouth came only from a cut in the inner lip.

Thank goodness.

As I walked out onto A Deck, Mr. Bruce Ismay and Mr. Thomas Andrews were strolling side by side.

"Ah, hullo Lowe!" Thomas waved me over, with a friendly smile upon his countenance.

"How are you faring officer?"

"Never better, Mr. Andrews. I'm sailing on the ship of dreams, thanks to your marvelous creation."

"You sure are one flatterer Lowe," Ismay laughed.

"I'm only stating the facts, sir."

After a brief chuckle, Ismay leaned forward, a curious expression suddenly spreading over his facade.

"We've heard some rather strange reports about you today. Have you really 'torn into two' the money of a first classer?"

"Yes. I did. He deserved a lesson, sir. He was falsely reprimanding a young boy-"

Bruce shook his head, a little annoyed.

"Mr. Lowe, I admire your _heroic _actions, but what you've done is simply inexcusable. Imagine the headlines if word gets out! You've violated the rights of a first class-"

"Is that all that matters to you? The rich and the wealthy? Don't the other classes hold any importance?" I spat back, my hands clenched behind my back. I didn't give a darn that I was shouting at the executive of the White Star Line. To me, he was just a passenger.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Oh, relax Mr. Ismay!" cried Thomas.

"This boy should be praised for his good deeds! He was only doing what's been expected of an officer to do. Is it true that you've also taken in a person found in storage?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wait? He's...WHAT?" screeched Ismay once again.

A broad grin of pure admiration dawned upon the architect's face.

"Keep up the excellent work, Lowe. You're a role model for all the rest of those men."

"Hold on here. What exactly happened? Who the bloody hell was found hiding in storage?"

"It's a rather long story. How about I tell it to you on the way back to the dining saloon?"

Ismay was at a complete bewilderment and only stood with his mouth agape.

After a reassuring pat on my back, Thomas greeted me a good evening.

The sun was already dimming away into the horizon.

"Ah, how lovely it is -_ Titanic's_ first sunset."

Mr. Andrews was different from the others. He was like the father I've always sought for...

The world needed more people such as him.

"Would you like to join us and the Captain for some dinner?"

"Thank you sir, but I've a shift tonight."

"Ah, of course. Well, perhaps another time. Don't forget to introduce me to that girl. I_ will_ need to take down a report - it's only standard procedure."

"Yes, I understand. Take care, Mr. Andrews...and a pleasant night to you too...Ismay."

Of course, only Andrews responded with a kind smile.

They turned to continue walking - Thomas always sketching and taking notes for any improvements that could possibly be made to the ship for its other journeys. I couldn't possibly imagine how he could make the greatest ship in the world even greater.

I knocked softly on the door, just to provide her with the knowledge that I had arrived.

She was standing by the window, and turned to me with a grateful expression.

I felt a surge of guilt. She shouldn't be kept in here like a prisoner.

"You can feel free to turn on the lights next time," I laughed.

It was already dark in the room. I could barely see my own hand in front of my face in here.

Switching on the light, I froze in my tracks.

My heart plunged into my stomach.

She had taken off her sweater...revealing a short sleeved dress and bare arms covered with nothing but an array of bruises.

_Who_ had the bloody gall to this to her? What exactly has this unfortunate soul gone through?

I slowly took a few steps forward.

She looked at me questioningly. As she followed my gaze, an air of realization struck her. Obviously embarrassed, she quickly tried to put her sweater back on.

I gently took hold of her wrist to stop her.

"No," I begged in a whisper, "Please. What happened to you?"

My fingers brushed against the afflictions. Gingerly, they traced the blotches of black and blue.

Her skin was ice cold under my hands. Some of the bruises were still fresh. As I touched the tender skin at the crease of her elbow, she winced in pain.

She looked into my eyes then, and opened her mouth, trying to force some words - a sound, a cry, _anything_ - out. Her lips trembled in frustration, while a trail of tears silently slid down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I cried. Without a moment's thought, I pulled her delicate body into my arms.

Warily, I sat her down beside me at the edge of the bed. She sobbed against my shoulder, while I rocked her like a mother would do to her frightened child.

My fingers continued to run soothingly down her arms. I wanted to wrap her up and protect her against the evils in this world.

"You'll be alright now, love. I won't allow anyone to hurt you."

Her fingers inched up to entwine in one of my hands. Through the tears welling in my eyes, I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

With her in my arms, I could've stayed like that for a century. I've never felt more at peace in my life.

Eventually, her breathing slowed to a gentle rhythm.

Doing my best to not wake her, I laid her down upon the bed. The glow of the night sky reflected through my tiny window, casting a luminous glaze against her face.

I brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. For a brief moment, my fingers decided to remain there. My thumb wiped the tears away and slithered over her lips and chin.

For the first time, I really got the chance to look at her. She was beautiful. More lovely than all the women on this ship put together.

Her dark hair fell in cascades amongst her shoulders.

Despite how pale she looked, her cheeks were always tinged with a certain rosy color. And I remembered her piercing eyes...

Those blue sapphires that stung with both pain and hope.

A distant trumpet blared in the near distance, signaling that dinner was to begin in exactly an hour.

I snapped up from my reverie, remembering the medicine.

As my fingers delicately swirled the cream into her swollen ankle, my eyes never left her dormant face. Suddenly, I couldn't think about anything else but her.

It was probably only a moment after I finished wrapping the bandages that a heavy knock could be heard at the door.

I opened it to see the faces of Captain Smith and a young woman with her child.

The lady looked oddly familiar...

_Oh Lord_. She was one of the people in the crowd pursuing her from this morning. They weren't laying their hands on this girl. They'd have to bloody kill me first.

"Hullo sir."

"Good evening, Lowe. I'm sure you remember Mrs. Delacour from earlier today."

"Yes, I do. Good evening Madame. It's nice to see your daughter isn't in dire danger."

Smith shot me a reprimanding warning, but the woman only smiled timidly.

"I heard the young mademoiselle was aboard the ship. I'm terribly sorry about today. I had misunderstood entirely. Little Marie informed me of what actually happened...so...I erm, wanted to apologize to her. Is she inside?"

Mrs. Delacour and her daughter peeked curiously into the room.

Talk about a conversion!

"Oh, she's just actually fallen asleep."

"Aww, mummy! I told you that we should've come earlier!"

I bent down and patted the young child on her head.

"Oh, no worries. She'll be awake by morning. It's a week-long journey. There's still plenty of time to see her."

Marie smiled happily.

"Perhaps we can invite her to dinner tomorrow night? You're more than welcome to come too, officer. I owe you an apology as well."

I glanced at Smith hopefully.

He rolled his eyes. "You can switch rounds with Officer Murdoch in the morning. He starts from ten till five."

_Ouch_. That was one of the worst shifts to have. However, that was a payment I was willing to make.

"Thank you Mrs. Delacour. We shall see you then."

"Till tomorrow, Mr. Lowe."

"Byeee! Please tell her I said hello!"

"Of course," I grinned.

"Shall I escort you two back to the promenade?"

"No, we'll find our way, but thank you Captain."

Little Marie skipped away with her purple dinner dress swishing behind her.

"So, has she spoken to you yet?"

"No, sir."

"Not even her name?"

"No. She tries to...but she still needs more time."

"_More time_? Mr. Lowe we're not psychologists. I need some _answers_. Word about her has already gotten out-"

"Sir, she's been abused."

"_What?_ How...how do you..."

"I saw her arms. They're covered with bruises. It would explain everything...why she ran away...why she can't speak...she was simply fleeing from whoever did this to her."

Smith nodded in understanding.

"Well, if that's the case, then that changes everything, but I still need to speak to her. Can you take her to us tomorrow morning at the control room? Perhaps after breakfast, around eight, would be convenient?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're still headed to your shift, right?"

"Yes, I'll be off in a few moments."

With a curt nod, Smith made his way back out to the deck.

I walked back inside, hoping our voices hadn't awakened her.

Alas, her eyes were still closed. I was worried to leave her alone, lest she should be up before I return.

Taking a piece of stationary out, I scribbled,

_"I've headed out for my evening rounds. I figure I'll be back just a little after two. Sleep well. You'll be needing your energy. If you need anything, Captain Smith should be in his room at the end of the hall._

_Your faithful officer,_

_Harold Lowe"_

_Faithful officer_? Good gracious, I sound like some ridiculous pen pal.

With a smirk, I left it at the bedside and covered her with a blanket.

I've never cared so much for one person…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains certain scenes that may be sensitive to some readers.**_

_**The opening scene is a flashback from Jamie's past as a young girl. Also, the new character briefly mentioned, Meg, will be fully explained in the next chapter.**_

Jamie Anderson's POV__

"Shoot," I mumble.

My fingers clumsily drop the porcelain china. With a loud crash, it shatters to the floor.

I wait in apprehension, listening for the screams and shouts that will undoubtedly follow. Nothing.

Thank heavens. THEY must already be asleep.

A clock somewhere in the house chimes midnight. I've been cleaning dishes for three hours now. They have to be squeaky clean. If even a single spot remains, I get another beating. It's been an entire week since THEY've last touched me...something must be up. All I know is that the next time I get it, it'll be like hell striking up a wildfire.

I forget the broken glass on the floor. Strolling to the window, I stare absentmindedly at the distant sea. I close my eyes and I'm in daddy's strong arms again. His laughter is chiming right by my ear.

The water splutters in my face. Gently, he whispers, "Ah, your beauty is making the gods jealous. Neptune himself is sending down a storm."

He imitates a mighty voice and tickles me till I'm breathless with giggles.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I spin around in surprise. One of THEM has just come downstairs. He sees the shards of dish ware and me leaning against the windowpane.

I take a deep breath. This time, I'm in for it.

"You think we keep you alive with us so you can relax? C'here you ungrateful swine!"

He strides over in powerful strides and brings his hand heavily across my face.

I collapse to the floor.

Seizing me by the hair, he drags me down to "the room," that horrible, atrocious basement where I've been wronged in so many ways. Sometimes, I didn't even feel like a human being anymore.

As I scream in agonized cries, the other one comes strolling down the staircase.

"It's about time you did something. She's been acting lazy lately."

Once in the prison, his fists come down in an endless shower upon my body. I try to protect my face, but he grabs my wrists and bounds them together with rope.

"STOP CRYING! Meg didn't cry when she died! Meg didn't shout when YOU KILLED HER!"

I lower my voice to pathetic whimpers. Suddenly, he takes out a shard of the dish I broke from his pocket. It gleams in his hand covered with my blood. Sinisterly, it twinkles in the moonlight reflected from the tiny window overhead.

Grinning, he brings it down upon my arm in one clean stroke.

"NOOOOO!"

I start thrashing around while the tears sting my face.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Wake up! You're only dreaming, wake up, love."

My eyes flutter awake. I see Officer Lowe's face and immediately calm down. I'm safe.

His hand ran through my hair soothingly.

Through my grogginess, I hear Moody's voice by the door.

"Is she alright?" he questions in concern.

"Yeah, she's just had a nightmare. It's only ten minutes to two. Would you mind finishing up the rounds without me, Jimmy?"

"No problem, Harry. I'll see you both in the morning, alright?"

"Thanks mate."

As the door creaks to a close, he smiles shyly. "I heard you screaming from the decks. Moody thought it was Murdoch doing his impersonation of a woman again...but then I realized...it was your voice."

He sat by my side, his hand entwined in mine. I stare at him blankly, trying to organize my disarrayed thoughts.

For crying out loud already! Speak Jamie. _Say something_. This man deserves a little ounce of appreciation. Here he is, doing so much for a person who doesn't even deserve a single kind word.

I sit up. Without thinking, I wrap my savior in a tight embrace.

Here goes.

Taking a deep and steady breath, I sigh a quiet, "Thank you."

He pulls me back to stare in amazement.

"Mr. Lowe, my name is Jamie Anderson."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jamie Anderson's POV

"Jamie," he smiled, "You have a lovely name."

"I'm sorry. One can wait rather long for a proper introduction from me."

His hands tighten over mine and my heart flutters like a bird.

"It was worth every second."

I fumble with a loose thread on my dress before mumbling out, "Would you like to know what I'd been screaming over?"

"The nightmare?"

"Well, actually no. A rather vivid memory. It- it really happened to me...when I was eleven."

His jaw clenches and he nods tersely. "Just tell me whatever you're comfortable with."

Suddenly, as if an explosion erupts inside me, words begin flowing off my tongue in an endless montage. I certainly make up for all the years that I've barely spoken. By five minutes, I've spoken more than I've done in the past five months.

I hold nothing back.

"There was a young mother by the name of Elizabeth Gruffud Anderson who passed away during childbirth in the autumn of 1894. The Anderson couple had been living in New York City at the time. Mr. John Anderson was a sailor and an officer with more than fifteen years of experience behind him. With his wife's passing, he felt very lonely and desired to return to the sea. Taking his daughter with him, they traveled back to the UK.

She was named Jamie, and had the eyes of her mother and the smile of her father.

In only a short time, Jamie and her dad were sailing on the sea once more. He took her on every journey with him, as she didn't have anyone else in the family nor could the beloved papa dare to withhold his daughter from such magnificent experiences.

For the next four years, things were absolutely perfect. He raised her up with all the love that he could possibly muster. Jamie was very lucky indeed, and had a positively splendid childhood. It had been almost _too_ splendid.

Until, one fateful sojourn, a terrible storm shook the tiny steamship that the two of them had been then traveling on. The captain had been critically injured, so John decided to man the controls while the rest of the crew rushed to release the lifeboats. If he hadn't, all three hundred people aboard would have surely died. None of the other officers had ever sailed in a storm so great. Little Jamie was determined to stay by her father's side, but he ordered that she be taken to a lifeboat. She clung to her papa's leg, begging him to let her help. Yet he firmly refused. As the hero gave his daughter one final hug, he whispered that if she were to ever miss his voice, she simply needed to listen to the sound of the sea. If she ever wanted a hug from him, she merely needed to wait for the feel of a gentle breeze. If she ever desired to see him, she only needed to look at the lapping of the blue waves.

Only seconds after the last person clambered into a lifeboat, a giant wave wrapped the ship in its grasp and pulled it down to the abysses below. Her father had been the sole person to perish that night.

They took young Jamie back to the UK. She was to remain in an orphanage with other unfortunate children like her. At times, she felt rather lonely, but was still happy and could always feel her beloved papa by her side. She had many friends too, as all the children enjoyed her wondrous tales and adventures about the life of a daughter's sailor. For a few months, everything went well. She still cried at nights, especially the day that she had turned six. It had been the first birthday that she had to celebrate without a familiar face by her side. However, the only thing that Jamie had to do was to look out her bedroom window...the marvels of the grand Atlantic were always present outside, no more than a few hundred yards away from the orphanage.

One morning, everything changed. A couple had arrived - the slender, young woman was supposedly the sister of her father. Now when John decided to marry Elizabeth Gruffud, his family had been enraged. They claimed the woman was the wrong type for him. Lizzy, as she was often nicknamed, was too 'plain' for their taste. She was the daughter of a destitute family. Ms. Gruffud wasn't, as the Andersons' hoped, the heiress of a multi-millionaire monopoly.

But her laugh was so infectious, and her sapphire eyes held the very heart of the sea. Lizzy made John happy. And to him, that was the only thing that mattered.

The sister convinced her husband that they adopt Jamie, claiming that she direly longed to make amends with the soul of her brother. When, in reality, all they wanted was the cash that came along with the child. John had grown to become a prosperous man, and bequeathed onto his daughter a rather heavy sum of British pounds.

Within the evening of that same day, a tearful Jamie was sitting in the back of a car, watching the shrinking image of the sea and the fond home of which she had started to become attached to.

Her father told her once or twice about his relatives...and from what she remembered hearing, she didn't like them one bit. Anyone who hated her mummy was in return, despised by the girl. However, things weren't as bad as Jamie thought they would be. The couple lived in Southampton. From the house's kitchen window, she could still watch the placid lapping of the sea. They also had another daughter too by the name of Meg. The two of them were rather shy at first, but by the end of the week, they were outside in the backyard, playing pirate hunting.

Mr. and Mrs. Dubois, as the couple was named, were actually decent stepparents. They laughed at Jamie's stories of the sea monsters, and gave her a lovely lilac-painted room to herself. They bought her presents for the holidays (though never as much as Meg's large mountain load), and even brought her to the local beach. But whenever they stared into the blue irises of her eyes, their hearts turned cold and unforgiving. They couldn't see young Jamie without the eyes of Lizzy glaring back. Over time, they started to demand many things of the unfortunate child. With each passing day, their voices grew only colder and colder. By the end of a year's time, they moved her bedroom to the basement below. No longer did they smile at her or laugh at the child's fantastical tales. The most heart-wrenching change was that Jamie couldn't be allowed to stroll the sands of the beach anymore. To them, it was a waste of time. The girl even started to make themselves seasick.

She couldn't see her father anymore...it was a death sentence for Jamie.

One summer's night, she simply couldn't take the feeling of despair weighing her down. She had to feel the gentle breeze of the waters again. The sly girl crept out a little after midnight, only after checking that everyone was fast asleep.

The moment her toes touched the squishy sand, she let out a sigh of relief. Closing her eyes, she waded out into the tides of the sea. It was a glorious feeling after months of being restricted from going outside.

Without warning, Jamie suddenly heard a cry for help behind her. Her head immediately snapped around to see Meg attempting to swim. The stepsister may have been a year older, but had next to no experience whatsoever when it came to water...especially swimming.

"Please! Jam-ie...don't run away...I'll...m-m-miss you!"

For that time of year, the water was surprisingly cold. It was no problem for the sailor's daughter...but Meg's teeth were chattering together wildly.

"Meg," she shouted, "Turn back! You know you're a terrible swimmer. Why would you think that? I couldn't possibly leave. You're the only family I have left." Suddenly, to her horror, Meg's frail body was swept up by a current. Her head went quickly under the waves. Her tiny arms flared helplessly about.

"MEG! NO!"

Jamie swam as fast as she could to her drowning sister, but Meg was so far away...

Minutes had passed by the time she had finally managed to pull them both out of the water. Meg's face was as pale as the full moon shining overhead. When she felt for her pulse, she was no longer breathing.

As young as Jamie was, she tried doing CPR like what her papa had done to so many others in the past.

Her tiny fist beat upon Meg's heart for over an hour.

Her mouth tried to blow air into the dead girl's lungs.

Her voice was already sore from yelling for help.

But Meg didn't stir.

Her heart remained still.

No one came to the girls' rescue.

Jamie cried the whole night long, too exhausted to bring them home and awfully frightened of what horrors would await her when THEY found out. "I'm sorry Papa! You've saved so many, while I can't save even one." The wretched girl collapsed protectively over Meg's now lifeless body. She yearned to be in her daddy's arms just once - even if it were only for a precious minute.

Jamie sobbed into the sand and sadly questioned the dark silence around her. "How could you and mummy leave me, Papa? _ How-could-you!_"

Jamie's life took a rather terrible turn after that night. The Dubois' had found them both on the beach in the morning. They had called the authorities for a search team, so they weren't alone. Upon seeing Meg's limp body, her parents' screams pierced right through the Anderson girl's soul. If the police hadn't been there, Jamie would have been strangled by Mr. Dubois' hands right then and there in broad daylight.

"YOU BLOODY MURDERER!" the mother cried.

"YOU KILLED OUR BABYYY!"

From that day forward, she never spoke to her stepparents again.

Despite how the authority deemed her as a hero, Jamie was always filled with guilt.

If only she hadn't been so selfish.

If only she hadn't tried so hard to see her papa.

Everyone tried to console the little girl of six - for she had done everything humanely possible. However, there were two people who would never be convinced. Never be grateful. As a payback, the couple beat the child for whatever excuse they could get.

Jamie received lashings for almost everything she did, despite whether she had actually acted right or wrong.

Didn't throw out the thrash? A slap to the face.

Was caught sleeping on her chores? A whiplash to the back.

The couple threatened that if she were to ever run away and tell the authorities, they would drown her in the very sea itself and claim it was just another terrible accident.

Some days, Jamie really thought of doing it, just so she could be reunited with her parents.

She was only allowed outside if one of them were by her side. No longer could she ever set foot in the waves of the sea again.

The moment she stepped in the door from the hospital, Mrs. Dubois struck her with a deafening blow.

"You killed my Meg. You're going to pay for her life. Soon you'll be like your bloody mum."

Henceforth, for the next thirteen years of her life, Jamie had literally lived inside a horrific inferno. She was trapped to a life that she rightfully deserved."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jamie Anderson's POV

I concluded the narration and closed my eyes, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to return.

"'A life that she rightfully deserved?'"

"Yes. For having killed her sister."

I felt the fifth officer slide closer to me. He firmly grasped my shoulders, and quietly ordered, "Look at me, Jamie."

_Note to self #79: Never disobey an officer, especially one named Harold Lowe._

My eyes obediently fluttered open to see his handsome face only a few inches away.

"None of that was your fault. Don't listen to what those mongrels have told you, because they're all bloody wrong. If anything, your only fault was having bad luck."

"Stop being so nice to a wastrel like me, sir."

"No, not until you stop condemning yourself for the wrongs of everyone else. Jamie! Do-do you know what _I_ see in you?"

I slowly shook my head at a loss.

"I see a girl who's been cheated by society. A person who's deserved a life of happiness, but is still waiting for its arrival. I see beauty. Hope. Faithfulness. Perseverance. I see a girl who carries the pain of the world on her shoulders. I see a girl who deserves a life of love."

I stared at him in silence, a tiny smile of disbelief flooding my face.

"I believe you never allowed me to finish my story yet, Mr. Lowe. You see, as hard as life may have been for Jamie, she always carried the hope that someone would rescue her from the eternal damnation that would forever chain her down. She knew that a swashbuckling and chivalrous knight would eventually come to save her. Yes, she may have waited for a long time, but that fire inside of her never died out. Years after, when she finally found herself to have enough courage again, she broke free from the tower and its malicious dragons.

And when the monsters pursued the frightful Jamie, her savior finally arrived. He offered his hand, and that single gesture made all the difference. The knight's name was Harold Lowe. Together, they sailed away on a ship of unbelievable grandeur and disappeared into the horizon. Jamie is free. Free at last."

He burst into a wild grin, actually blushing.

"Pink is a rather lovely color. It suits you well," I laughed, indicating his flustered cheeks.

His eyes instantly lit up with a stroke of realization. In an awed tone, he whispered, "You're laughing."

Well, if I'll be damned. I was.

"I haven't laughed since...since...my goodness I can't remember."

With a playful smirk, Harold inched closer. In a graceful swoop, his fingers flew to my waist.

"What are you-"

Suddenly, here was the fifth - and who I thought to be mature- officer of the _Titanic_ tickling me!

I pealed with laughter and giggles, begging him to stop. It was like I was a little child again - in my father's arms. "I surrender! Truce! Truce!"

Beaming like a toddler who's just had her first ice cream cone, I was enjoying every single moment.

Apparently, so was he.

I tried attacking back, and we were soon on the floor, laughing carelessly together.

"You are so immature!" I gasped with a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well, then I was being immaturely reasonable!"

"_What?_"

"I don't know myself. Right now, I'm a Welsh man talking utter rubbish."

We grinned at each other like two fools, only to burst into a random fit of laughter once more.

Without warning, the door to Harold's room swung open. Outside was the very curious duo of _Titanic's_ radio operators, Jack Phillips and Harold Bride. Behind them stood an even more befuddled Officer Murdoch.

Phillips finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "G'evening Mr. Lowe...and Miss...um...me and Bride were just going around to see if you've got any messages you'd like us to send."

Harold sprang up from my side on the floor and straightened his disheveled uniform. "Oh, thank you, but no...I'm erm, alright."

The men glanced to me next. I kindly shook my head.

"Okay. Sure, it's no problem," chimed Bride, "By the way, is...um...everything fine? We heard a lot of laughter-"

"Yes," shot Harold, "We were just..."

He was at a complete loss of words. "Having a tickling game," I finished for him with a smile. "Care to join us?" I joked. "It's rather good fun." Hey, honesty _is_ the best policy.

"Tickling. Game?" Murdoch cocked his head in bewilderment and later replied with a chuckle, "No thanks. Maybe another time?"

"Of course," Mr. Lowe nodded with a smug grin.

The trio gushed an awkward chain of goodnight's before closing the door again.

Despite how tired we were, we conversed until dawn. Eventually, Harold nodded off to sleep against my shoulder. I stole my chance and caressed his cheek, smiling at the flush of rosiness still dominant upon his cheekbone. Minutes later, I was a goner too and fell dormant by his side. This time, for the first slumber in months, I only had pleasant dreams.

The horrors were all very far at bay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harold Lowe's POV

"Officer Lowe?...Sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to wake you...but-um-I thought you wouldn't want to miss your shift...if you have anything of the sort this morning."

I woke up with a feeling of pure elation. Sleepily, I opened my eyes and furiously blinked through the shafts of sunlight gleaming through the window.

_Jamie._

I grinned as I saw her gaze, recalling the previous night. She had finally spoken. She had finally begun to heal. I was moved by the simple fact that she had trusted me enough to find the gall to tell me about...well, basically everything.

"G'morning. What time is it?"

"A quarter past nine..."

"WHAT?"

I shot up from my corner of the bed, frantically looking at my watch.

"ARGH!"

In my haste, I slammed the top of my head against a wooden shelf against the wall.

"Oh! Are-are you alright? Ah, I'm sorry, I just woke up only minutes ago..."

"No-I mean-yes. I'm fine. Don't apologize. I think we both deserved a well needed rest anyways."

"Or rather, a nap you mean. We've only slept for about three hours."

"Oh, trust me, when you're an officer, _every_ minute is a blessing."

I warily stood up and tidied my messy appearance. Fumbling with my tie, I threw it aside in frustration.

"Ah, I never liked that ruddy thing anyway. It feels like a noose."

Jamie chuckled softly and ushered me forward . "Here, calm down before you give yourself a nosebleed."

Her lithe fingers quickly worked around my collar to procure a crisp knot. "You're just like my father. He could never do it decently either. He always asked me for help."

I smiled, fighting the urge to take her hand in mine.

"How's the ankle?"

"Much better, thanks to you."

"Good, would you mind a little walking?"

She took a step back, scrutinizing my appearance. "You're fairly decent now, I suppose. Sure, where to?"

"'Fairly decent?' I think I look rather ravishing. To the control room. The Captain wants to speak with you. I'm sorry, you needn't to do anything that you aren't feeling comfortable with-"

"No, no. It's completely fine. I actually want to go. It's about time the mute girl's said something."

"Well, not before you get breakfast."

I checked my watch briefly. We were supposed to report to Smith over an hour ago and my rounds were set to begin in less than thirty minutes. But Jamie needed some food - I wasn't going to let her starve on the world's most lavish ship.

"Breakfast? No, sir, it's alright. I'm not hungry."

"Of course you aren't."

"No, really...I'm...they..."

She stared down at her feet, and suddenly seemed uneasy.

"Jamie? What is it?" I asked softly.

"They...set me up on a certain schedule. I've actually grown rather used to it. I usually receive a meal every two days during the evenings. So, technically, I won't feel hungry till tonight."

I stared at her in stark disbelief.

"They only...fed you _once_? Every two days?"

"Yes," she mouthed.

Without warning, a strong flare of anger coursed through me.

_Those animals. _

I ambled over to a nearby table, and overturned it, sending a porcelain vase to a shatter upon the floor.

"THOSE BLOODY PIECES OF VERMIN! IF I EVER GET HOLD OF THEM I'M GONNA MANGLE-"

"Sir! Mr. Lowe! HARRY!"

I felt a pair of hands sternly grasp either side of my face. She spun me around, and I saw her blue, pleading eyes.

"I really admire that you feel so perturbed by it, but getting angry...over them...it isn't worth your breath. I should know . Over the years, I've even yelled to my parents in my prayers. I was angry with everyone. With God. With the world. And that rage blinded me for the longest time. It's a terrible feeling, and it's hard to get rid of hatred, especially when you start holding grudges."

St. Jamie. The Church should canonize her as both a saint and martyr.

My ragged breathing slowed to a peaceful rhythm. I shook my head in awe and murmured, "People can learn so much from you. I honestly don't know how you do it."

"Years of practice," she grinned.

This girl. She had so much soul. So much heart. When I looked down, I noticed that my fingers had gingerly locked around her delicate waist.

Of course, out of all moments, an urgent knock descended upon the door. We jumped abruptly apart just as it creaked open.

"Ahoy, Harry!"

I felt like walking over and slapping that man.

Low and behold was James Moody, leaning against the door frame with a beaming smile across his facade.

His eyes darted suspiciously between the two of us, as we were both now madly blushing.

"And he didn't believe me...Oh, boy, I'll be partying in first class tonight!"

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Um, nothing. Just remembering a conversation I had with Wilde earlier. Anyways, I came to check on you both. Smith and the others have been waiting for you and the young lady a while now. I'm rather hungry, so would you mind speeding it up?"

"YOU'RE hungry?" I spat sarcastically.

"Mr. Lowe..." Jamie sighed softly again.

And here I thought I had a rather leveled temper.

"Right, I'm sorry. Shall we go?"

Jimmy chortled in disbelief.

"Whoa, Harry-she's talking now?"

"Only to those that I like," she teased with a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Moody. I'm Ms. Jamie Anderson."

As she passed him in the doorway, she enthusiastically shook his hand.

For the first time since I've met him, Jimmy was speechless for a few moments.

"Man! I should've made a bet about you speaking too..."

"A what?" I blurted.

"Yes, I didn't quite catch that either. Are you making profits out of me, sir?"

The sixth officer stammered in a rush. "Uh, no, I-I was only-just-thinking aloud is all. Come on, the both of you! Before the Captain comes searching for me too."

He towed us away - the two of us grinning in unison at his uneasiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jamie Anderson's POV

"My God."

Smith and the other officers gaped at me with amazed, yet sympathetic, stares. I shyly closed my mouth, concluding the memoir.

"Those mongrels," Murdoch growled.

Lightoller stepped forward and sheepishly glanced at the cuts on my wrists from the binding. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Miss Anderson. The way I treated you- I was utterly- you were..."

"Mr. Lightoller, how can I possibly blame you for something you didn't even know about? Don't be ridiculous."

Smith smiled in reminiscence.

"He was a superb man, that John. Even more, he was a spectacular captain. Mr. Anderson was everything that I only hoped to become. I worked with him for just a single journey, but that sojourn changed my perspective about the sea. My goodness, I can see his very presence in your smile, dear."

I grinned magnificently, while tears trailed down my face. Out of all the things I enjoyed, the number one activity that I absolutely adored most was hearing about my father from others.

"Good heavens, someone give this poor girl a tissue," James cried.

A gracious chuckle escaped my throat as Boxhall rushed forward with a handkerchief.

"So, does this mean that I won't be thrown overboard after all?"

"I suppose not," Murdoch joked, "How could we possibly have the heart to separate you from Mr. Lowe?"

Chief Officer Wilde suddenly spluttered on the water he was drinking.

Oh thank goodness Harold wasn't here...the blush that had spread on my cheekbones was almost instantaneous. Smith had sent him away for his rounds just as we entered the control room. I was nervous to not have him by my side, but he took my hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

_"Don't worry, they aren't as intimidating as they may seem."_

_"Right. They're just the esteemed officers of the Titanic, the world's most sublime ship in all the seven seas. And I'm about to tell them my life story. Absolutely nothing to get intimidated over."_

_"Well, aren't I one of those 'esteemed' officers? Just pretend as if you're speaking to me. And if you're honestly intimidated by Jimmy, then something is wrong with you."_

_He laughed softly and raised my hand to his lips before strolling away._

Smith's loud voice snapped me out of the lovely memory.

"Oh, shush Murdoch."

"I'm only concluding from what I've seen, sir. Why, the two of them were having a rather nice evening yesterday."

I can't believe I was actually intimidated by these men earlier.

"What? Go on, Murdoch..." James urged theatrically.

"They were tickling each other."

_"Tickling?"_ Smith boomed.

"Officer Lowe was just trying to cheer me up. I had...been crying earlier after telling him about my father."

Lightoller and Pitman nodded in understanding.

"How could I not be kind towards him," I continued, "Why, that man's saved my life."

No...kind isn't the right word. He was the sole person that I'd trust my life with. However, there wasn't anything more to our friendship similar to what James and Murdoch thought there was. I was a passenger (well...technically not...but I'm apparently one now) and he was an officer. He was supposed to be helpful and benevolent towards me.

But Harold's smile...his warm touch..._Oh! Bloody hell! _Don't tell me I'm falling for this man.

"Alright, come on men. Get back to your posts and rounds. Thank you, Ms. Anderson. I'm sorry for all the questions. We just simply needed to know the scenario at play in our hands."

"It's no problem, Mr. Smith. I understand entirely."

His stern hand kindly patted me on the shoulder. "Yes, well now you don't have to worry about those animals hurting you anymore. You're on the ship of dreams. Now go out there and enjoy yourself!"

"Yes, sir," I smiled.

As I headed out of the room with the rest of the officers, James caught my arm and pulled me to the end of the corridor.

"How can I help you, Mr. Moody?" I questioned sharply.

"Harry should be on the second class promenade."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to see him?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"How can I? I don't even deserve to be in third class. I'm not a passenger."

"Oh, rubbish. If the Captain told you to 'go out there and enjoy yourself,' then you have every right in the world to do whatever you want on the _Titanic_."

"Thank you for that lovely insight, sir," I cried sarcastically.

"Anytime, Jamie," he winked.

"Just continue down this passage and follow the signs. Give Harry my regards!"

In a moment's time, I was standing alone in an empty corridor, listening to the heavy footsteps of the officers fading in the distance.

I would head back to the officers' quarters, if only I remembered the way...

Decisively, I turned to continue down the hall as James instructed. I had no clue in the world of what I was getting myself into, but that was what made things so enjoyable. I skipped along the passage, a flood of both excitement and happiness coursing through me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jamie Anderson's POV

When I get my hands on Moody, I'm going to strangle him to bits and pieces.

I've been wandering around for nearly an hour! There weren't _any_ bloody signs. All I knew was that I was somewhere in first class, because all the passengers were dressed in elegant robes and furs from head to toe. The nobles shot me distasteful glances as I passed.

I was in a lion's den.

As I turned past a smoke room, I stared in awe at all the incredible furnishings. Everything was so ornate. So breathtakingly beautiful.

I had fallen into one of my own fairy tales.

"Ah! Mademoiselle! Excuse me!"

Huh? Me? A mademoiselle?

I turned to see a very familiar face and a little girl by her side.

Mrs. Delacour and little Marie.

Yikes.

Time to run. _Again._

"No! Please, don't go. Apparently, Mr. Lowe has forgotten to tell you about our visit from last night."

Marie darted from her mother's side to hug me.

I returned the embrace...but I was utterly confused. Clearly, so were the men in the smoke room. They shot our trio curious glances and incredulous stares from behind the stained glass windows. She frowned slightly at the sight of me and Marie in such close contact, but quickly dismissed it.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. It was a complete misunderstanding. Sometimes, I can be as ignorant as a dog. Please, won't you and Mr. Lowe join us for dinner tonight? I owe you both my sincerest apologies. It is the least that I can do."

This all has to be some cruel, sick joke.

"Please come!" Marie threw her head back to smile at me. "Dinner gets _awfully_ boring! It'd be so much fun to have you both with us."

"Marie, shush. Young mademoiselle needn't be burdened with your complaints."

Me...and Harry...dining together...in first class?

_Note to self #80: Who said fairy tales couldn't come true?_

"Um, yes, thank you Mrs. Delacour. We'd be blessed to go. Please excuse me, my name is Jamie Anderson."

"Ah, you are welcome young Jamie. We shall feast in celebration tonight! _Ehm_, pardon me, but you look a little lost. Could we help you with anything?"

I chuckled awkwardly aloud, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I was searching for Mr. Lowe. Have you seen him by any chance?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jamie Anderson's POV

I clambered onto the promenade, blinded by an obscene amount of sunlight.

The whip of an ocean breeze coursed through me. I shivered, overcome with goose bumps.

_Hello papa. I'm home._

And there's the savior who's helped me find my way.

Officer Lowe was strolling by the railing, his hands wound together behind his back. His lean figure was bundled in an overcoat. The top of his head was adorned with a White Star Line cap.

He looked so high and mighty, ambling like a king. I fought hard to suppress a giggle.

Well, Jamie. What are you waiting for?

Bursting into a wide grin, I took flight and ran across the deck like a bird soaring across the Atlantic. My plan was to surprise him with a hug, but that operation failed..._miserably_.

I was only a couple of yards away when I tripped over the hem of my skirt and crashed to the ground.

Oh right, how could I forget?

I'm a klutz.

"Miss! Do you-_JAMIE_? Oh blimey, what are you-"

Harold cut himself off to run to my side.

"Are you alright?"

My cheeks were burning like a wildfire. Despite that minor setback, I couldn't be happier.

"Never better, Mr. Lowe."

Helping me up, he stated, "Please, just call me Harold or Harry as you like. All this formality...it'll kill me."

"Okay...and Harry, please call me Jamie if you prefer. All this formality with 'Ms. Anderson' this and 'Mademoiselle' that will surely drive me mad."

We burst into a smiling fit, never allowing our eyes to wander from each other. The two of us couldn't have been acting any more awkwardly.

"So, how was the interrogation?"

"It went well, just like I expected it would go. Mr. Moody was as intrusive as I knew he would be, and Mr. Lightoller was rather quiet...he apologized."

"Yeah, Charles can be a very nice fellow. I can be rather hard on the poor chap at times."

As the two of us continued to amble down the deck, Harry suddenly smacked his forehead in frustration. "Ah, I completely forgot! Last night, while you were asleep, some people-"

"Don't worry, I already told Mrs. Delacour and Marie that we'd be delighted to go tonight."

"Oh. So you've run into them already, I presume?"

"Yep. She couldn't stop apologizing. She was even starting to make me feel guilty."

"Yeah, she felt really ashamed I suppose. It's a relief to know that not all wealthy people are snobs."

I nodded in assent.

As we strolled past a young couple, Harry absentmindedly took my hand.

_My hand!_

My chest throbbed with an overwhelming sense of joy.

After realizing what he'd done, he quickly let go and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-I wouldn't want to make you-"

I glared at him and gently entwined my hand in his again.

"Stop that."

Harry stared at me - utterly dumbfounded.

"You're_ too_ courteous. It's starting to make me nervous," I laughed.

"Right. Sorry." He innocently tried to bite back a grin, but failed.

It was then, in that very moment, that I, Jamie Anderson, realized something very important and very dear to my heart.

I was in love with Harold Lowe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**A/N: Again, thank you all for the favorites and reviews!**_

_**An honorable mention to bookwormer101 & Alexandria'xx, my newest reviewers. **_

Harold Lowe's POV

"This here is the indoor swimming pool."

I held Jamie's arm as she peeked over at the chlorinated well of water below.

"How deep is it?"

"Oh, I'd say about a good six feet."

"Well, I give up. I can't think of anything that the _Titanic_ doesn't have."

"She's a marvelous ship."

"My father would have loved to sail her."

She dipped her fingers in the water, splashing them about absentmindedly.

With every passing minute, Jamie looked only happier. I had asked her the previous evening about what she would do once _Titanic_ docked in New York.

She simply smiled and closed her eyes. "Well, I'm free now, aren't I? Wherever the tide takes me, I guess that's where I'll be headed."

Even though I've only known her for less than a day's time, I couldn't bear to see her walking off alone. I was too involved now. I couldn't leave her side till I knew for a fact that she'd be alright.

"Oh, I look absolutely horrid!"

She was gazing down at her reflection and seemed downright petrified. When I knelt down beside her, the only things I saw were a magnificent pair of sparkling blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

"_You?_ _Horrid?_ Very funny, Jamie."

"You're just being overly courteous again, Harry."

"If you're considered to be horrid, then all those other women aboard are ghastly and disfigured."

She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes at me.

Without warning, the smile turned into a horrified grimace.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

Her fingers clutched her dress nervously, while she shot up to pace around the pool.

"What is it? Jamie! Calm down!"

"I have nothing!"

"Nothing what?"

"What am I going to wear tonight?"

_Oh, women._ They get upset over the silliest reasons.

She stared disapprovingly at me as I let out an involuntary snicker.

"It's so easy for you to laugh. You just have to wear your uniform."

"Jamie," I cried, "Why are you wasting your time worrying over artificiality? You're absolutely beautiful. No extravagant dress or fancy gown can match the loveliness that's already you." The words blurted out in a tumble before I could stop myself. Never had I been more honest.

She tried to maintain her reproachful look, but the blush in her cheeks gave her away.

"Thank you Harry," she sighed, "That's perhaps the corniest thing I've ever heard, and I absolutely love you to death for it. But honestly, I can't wear this to a first class dinner. It might pass on the _Mauretania_, but it certainly won't do on the _Titanic_. This is pitiful...I don't even have shoes."

At that moment, a first class passenger ambled lazily into the room. Looked like the fun was over.

Let the complaints begin!

"Aw, hello officer! I'm glad I ran into you, pumpkin. Listen, I wanted to know if you could stay here with me for a bit. I haven't swum in ages, so till I get used to the water again...why, I'm afraid that I may drown! You don't mind, do you?"

If you're so scared, try swimming with a bloody _lifejacket_ on!

I checked my watch, pretending that I had somewhere to go to.

"Aw, honey, please?" The elderly woman begged.

Jamie was chuckling in the background and quickly ambled to my side.

"Yes, 'honey,' you'd make a lovely lifeguard. I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

"No," I dramatically begged in a whisper, "Won't you stay and help me endure my persecution?"

"Oh, I think you'll survive."

"Pumpkins? Would you also mind spreading some of this lotion on my back for me? It helps keep my skin nice and smoooth!"

I turned back to Jamie with an apprehensive glare. "No, it'll be miraculous if I even get to escape."

"_Titanic's_ fifth officer, frightened of a kind, old lady with lotion? I have my faith in you, Harry."

With a grin, she squeezed my hand and turned to depart.

"You're not leaving to search for a dress now, are you?"

"Maybe."

I sighed with mock exasperation. "Alright, where shall I meet you?"

She paused by the doorframe in contemplation.

"Wherever...the band is playing, that's where I shall be."

I smiled at the peculiar choice. "Okay, till then."

With a salute, she disappeared to the outside. I could still clearly hear the melodic chime to her voice when she shouted, "Stay strong officer!"

As the grinning woman waddled over to me with the lotion, I let out a silent groan of despair.

Mind over matter...

_Mind over matter!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jamie Anderson's POV

I leaned against a deck chair, waiting for a clever plan to hatch in my brain.

Hmmh, I'm rather good with needlework. Maybe I can sew on a sash or some ruffles?

_Bah!_ Who am I kidding? I don't know why I even cared so much! Appearances are all artificial. It's the personality that actually counts for something.

But yes. Yes, I know why I was worried. I wanted to look nice for Harry. For once in my life, I've found another person who gives a darn about me!

I thought that...well...he deserves someone..._decent_. Not a slob.

Even worse, I certainly didn't want to make him look bad. I can already see the disaster looming...

In walks the gallant and charming Mr. Lowe...and oh, _look!_ Who _on earth_ is that beggar he's courting?

My deepest apologies everyone...I'm usually not this conceited.

"There! That's her. Well, what are you waiting for? Get her _out_."

I snapped away from my dreary state of mind to see a group of women, their satin gloves pointing me out to an officer.

I broke into a shy smile and nodded courteously to Mr. Murdoch.

He returned the greeting with a fond grin and tipped his cap to me.

The ladies gaped in bewilderment. The one embellished with a fur coat sharply questioned, "What-what are you doing? The rat doesn't belong here! This deck is restricted to first class passengers _only_!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, miss! This girl ain't a threat to any of you, so calm your lungs!"

The trio of dainty feminists slowly ambled away in disbelief. As they passed, they each shot me a look of utter loathe and animosity.

I swear, I got goose bumps.

William strolled to my side and ruffled my hair playfully. "Sorry about that, Jamie. The attitudes of some of these women! They're worse than the ruddy Loch Ness Monster. Just lemme know if anyone else gives you a problem, alright?"

I nodded with a grateful look of relief.

"Thank you Mr. Murdoch."

"Anytime, lassie."

Aw shucks, _Titanic_ was quickly becoming my new family.

As he continued his journey to the Bridge, another woman approached me from a deck chair a few yards away. I immediately could tell that she would be different. She was a plump little woman who dressed just as elegantly as the others. But her face...it glowed with a radiant smile of friendliness. Unless you had a heart of stone, you couldn't help but grin back.

"Geez, sister, I'm sorry about those ghastly gals too. Some of these people aboard...they're just as sour as a pack of rotten eggs!"

My smile widened at the ridiculous simile and the sound of her Southern accent. Oh yes, I certainly like her.

"I couldn't agree more!"

She beamed at the response, outstretching her hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Margaret Brown. My family calls me Maggie. Some folks just call me Molly."

I took it without a moment's hesitance. Why, I think I might just be starting to get the hang of socializing again.

"I'm Jamie. Jamie Anderson."

"Well, Jamie, hope you're enjoying the ship of dreams so far!"

"We're getting along pretty well."

The abrupt sound of a trumpet blaring suddenly drowned me out.

"What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Ah, believe it or not, they use it to announce the commencement of dinner. Once you hear that, y'know that the feast will be beginnin' in an hour's time. If you ask me, I see no point to it! It's ridiculous. Like we're all at a damn cavalry charge!"

My heart sank. Ah, well, I can't say I didn't try. They'll just have to accept me for what was. If anyone asks, I'm making a defiant fashion statement. Going simple is always best.

Molly must've noticed my frown. "Something the matter, dear?"

"No, no it's nothing-Oh! Hello, Harry."

The fifth officer came swiftly into sight, an expression of absolute exhaustion etched upon his countenance.

"So, you survived?"

"Barely," he chuckled. "I thought that trumpet would never come around."

He broke into a smile then, and gingerly brought my hand to his lips. "Shall I still meet you-"

"By the band? Yes."

He reluctantly broke apart from the modest embrace, and greeted a quiet "Hello, Madame," to Molly before continuing on to the officers' quarters.

I crumpled back into a frown and stared at the ragged state of my attire.

Without warning, I felt a tiny tap on my shoulder. Molly was grinning mischievously and eagerly glanced back from Officer Lowe to me.

It was rather easy to put two and two together.

The renegade motioned to my dress, then ushered me with her finger to follow her. "Come on, sister. We have some work to get done. You're headed into the lion's den tonight, and I don't want you goin' in without a shield."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harold Lowe's POV

"Well, well, well...look at this fine gentleman that we have here!" Jimmy was just leaving his room to begin the evening rounds with Murdoch.

"Oh, shuttup Jimmy."

"No, I'm serious. You look rather sharp. The senior citizens will be crawling awwwllll over you!" he chortled.

"You're really mental, y'know that?"

Laughing, I took a daring swipe at his cap and knocked it to the ground.

James was definitely the trickster aboard, along with Murdoch. As annoying as the both of them - _especially James_ - could be, we were all glad to have them.

Even though I've only known Moody for a bit, I already considered him as family. He was just one of those few people that you could always talk to. One of the few people that really understood me.

He was considerate. Definitely never too serious. But he was also incredibly emphatic. Jimmy knew at the drop of a hat if you weren't at your best. Unlike so many others, he was always willing to offer an ear to listen - really listen - to what you might have to say.

If only I had him as a father...

If only my family could have been as understanding...

"Wait, where are you headed to anyway? You're wearing the fancy uniform. And, hullo! What's this-you're wearing a bloody bow tie?"

I raised my arms in defense as he stared me down from head to toe.

"_AND_ you've smoothed your hair back?"

"Jamie and I were invited to dinner."

His eyes widened in amazement while a playful smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "By whom, may I ask?"

"Remember Mrs. Delacour? The woman who accused Jamie of kidnapping? Well, she offered it to us as an apology."

"Blimey! Dinner-in first class?"

"Yep."

"Oh, how I loathe you. Now in addition to a girl, you've got some luxury treatment heading your way too."

"_A girl?_ Jimmy, we're just-"

"Friends? That's tosh."

"Wh-what do you think this is? A date?"

"Ohhh, I don't know mate! You tell me." He nudged me on the shoulder and winked mischievously.

Did I mention how annoying he could be?

"I could never do that to her."

My friend immediately noticed the tone of seriousness in my voice.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Jamie...she trusts me. I can-only begin to imagine what she's gone through. All that pain. Her own family...just think about it! Her very own aunt treating her like a dog. I'm not going to violate that trust. The last thing I'd wanna do is hurt her."

Jimmy gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

When he next spoke, his voice was gentle and absolutely genuine. "Harry, mate, I think you're seeing it from the wrong perspective. It's _you_ that's afraid of YOU. Trust me, you'd never hurt her. Jamie needs you. She needs someone like you to help her heal. You're one of the most daring fellows I know. But at times, you can have so little faith in yourself. Take that leap. Go with your instincts. Believe me, mate. I've seen the way you look at each other. I know there's something more than friendship brewing underneath. Both of you have gone through some pretty rough hardships. You're both survivors."

Blimey. That was deep.

I mulled over his words, thinking of a possible retort. But...he was right. Absolutely right. He only spoke of what I've been fighting to hold back.

"Alright, this is my exit. See you later, Harry."

"Right. Um-thanks...thank you, Jimmy."

He saluted and shouted back over his shoulder, "Don't forget to bring back some caviar, mate!"

Moments later, as I strolled out onto the first class deck, the faint strain of violins and cellos could be heard in the near distance.

Gosh, I just realized that my hands were freezing.

Whether it was because of the chilly evening air or the nerves...I still don't know.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jamie Anderson's POV

"Oh, Jamie! Just look at yah! You look marvelous. Absolutely dee-vine! Go on now. Look at the mirror."

"Sweet Neptune!" My heart literally stopped when I caught glimpse of the stranger in the reflection.

That can't be me. It just can't.

"Molly...wha-where did you ever...?"

She beamed at my reaction while carefully clipping the pair of sapphire studs that Marie had given to me only the day before.

"My son, he has a gal back at home. I bought this dress in Paris for her, but to hell with it! It was destined to be worn by you, dear."

"What? No. Molly, I couldn't possibly keep this-"

"Oh yes you can! It's yours now. That other gal has one too many already. She's spoiled I tell yah! A brat!"

I glared at her through the mirror.

"Molly...are you sure?"

"Yes . Just think of it as an early birthday present! Heck, when is it even?"

I broke into a shy grin. "Or belated you mean. Just turned nineteen yesterday."

Her eyes burst into large pops of green. Without warning, she threw her arms around me in an embrace.

"Oh! Happy belated, sister!"

My heart fluttered with a sense of elation. No one had greeted me a happy birthday for more than thirteen years. As silly as it may sound, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Now we really have something to celebrate tonight! Would y'all mind if I sat with you?"

What an absurd question!

"No! Of course not."

"Alright, come on then. We better get a move on if we don't wanna be late."

"Oh, Molly?"

"Yep?"

"Um...this corset. Is it-supposed to feel this tight?"

"As they say, the tighter the better."

"Right..."

_Just breathe._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harold Lowe's POV

_Titanic_ was truly magnificent.

The chandeliers...the marble tiles...the ornate walls plated with gold. When Ismay boasted how she was like a floating palace, he wasn't exaggerating.

As I ambled down the Grand Staircase, a young woman ran past me. With a perturbed groan, she pulled her flaming red hair out of its bun.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

She snapped her head back to stare at me. Noticing my uniform, she cried, "If a snobbish, young man by the name of Mr. Hockley asks you to where I've gone, you never saw me. _Got it?"_

And I thought Lightoller was demanding!

"Of course, Madame."

With a grateful nod, she scurried away.

The poor girl...she was trapped.

Sauntering to the band, I waited, constantly fidgeting with the White Star Line badge on my blazer.

"Ah! Mr. Lowe, good evening."

Mrs. Delacour had just arrived with little Marie by her side. At the sight of me, the tiny girl waved ecstatically.

"Hey? Where's Jamie!" she cried.

"Yes, please tell me that the mademoiselle is still coming."

"Don't worry. I saw her not too long ago. She should be here shortly."

"Yayyy!"

"Shhh. Contain yourself Marie! If you don't mind, we'll go on ahead and save you both seats, okay?"

"Thank you. We'll be there soon."

As the band members swished onto Orpheum, I glanced at my watch.

I quickly found myself in a state of worry.

What if she wasn't going to show?

Or worse, what if she had gotten hurt somehow?

Just as I was about to start searching for her, a rowdy group of men came bounding down the stairs.

"Madame! May I escort you to your table?"

"Miss! Please, what is your name?"

"Would you like to join me and my friends, darlin'?"

"You look ravishing, doll."

"ALRIGHT! Quit at it, boys! She ain't your doll or darlin'. This beauty is already taken!"

The loud voice had boomed from within the group of grappling, young chaps. In unison, they stumbled back, emitting a groan of disappointment.

Immediately, I understood who the suitors had been fighting for.

_Jamie._

I should've gone blind at the sight of her. If I thought that she had been beautiful before...she was simply immaculate now. Along her slender figure was an elegant dress, as blue as the sky and the sea combined. Her black hair curled down to her shoulders, contrasting against the porcelain glow of her skin. Both her ears were adorned with two sparkling sapphires, matching in perfect compliance with her eyes.

"How is she taken? I see no one else by this young lady's side."

"That's only because the lucky gentleman has been awaiting for her here."

They turned in unison to glare at me. For a few seconds, everything went silent.

Jamie stared at me with a dazzling smile. And I did nothing but grin back.

The woman by her side broke into a peal of laughter, chortling, "Well? Come on now, ya two lovebirds! Dinner's all gonna be gone soon."

As if on cue, we both blushed in unison.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Oh, bloody hell, Jimmy would be laughing his arse off if he saw me now.

Finally, I was able to stammer out a single coherent word.

"Beautiful."

_Argh!_ Somebody, slap some sense into me!

I've gone brain dead and was blubbering like an idiot.

No...I was a fool...a fool in love.

"Hello, Harry."

"H-hi, Jamie. You look absolutely lovely."

She shyly swayed on her feet, turning even a brighter shade of pink.

"Thank you. And you look rather charming yourself."

"Don't I always?"

We burst into awkward laughs.

Okay. Okay. I can do this. Maybe.

I offered her my arm, and she took it instantaneously. "Oh! How could I be so rude? Harry, this is Margaret Brown. I have her to thank for-_all this_."

"Hello, handsome! You can just call me Molly. Naw, this gal here deserves every little gem that the world has to offer! She's such a sweet thing."

I could immediately tell why Jamie had come to like her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Molly. I'm Officer Harold Lowe. Why, yes, I agree with every word. She's an angel-"

"Ugh! Come on, both of you flatterers. We better meet with Mrs. Delacour and Marie. Have they arrived already, Harry?"

"Yeah, they...should be in the back?"

Making our way to the _Café_ _Parisien_, she clenched my arm, trembling slightly. "Are you alright?" I whispered.

"I'm wearing heels. I know it won't be long before I fall flat on my face."

I quelled a smile, entwining my hand tightly in hers.

"Don't worry. I'll never let go."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marie Delacour's POV

"Marie! Please, my sweet, sit up straight."

I think mummy worries a bit too much.

Before we became rich, she was never this strict.

We used to play _Ring around the Rosie _and jump rope together.

We used to laugh.

We used to actually have fun.

It's kind of funny because when I was really little, mummy never used to worry about money.

But now that we have the money, we should be happier. Instead, she worries over it day and night.

When we still lived in our tiny house by the countryside in France, the biggest thing mummy used to fuss over was about not having enough hot cocoa on rainy days.

But now, she fussed over all these silly things like fur coats, jewelry, and fancy hats with colorful feathers on them. _I hated it all!_

She became sadder. Colder. Meaner.

Slouching over again, I stared around at the other tables of people eating. One man laughed wildly over a spoon of roast lamb, a smelly cigar in his other hand.

Oh no. My mummy had become one of them.

"Marie. How many times must I tell you? Sit up straight like a young lady!"

I did as I was told, trying not to cry.

I want my old mummy back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jamie Anderson's POV

"How was the_ Lobster A La Newburg_, Ms. Anderson?"

"Just heavenly, Mr. Andrews!"

I glanced up from my empty plate to smile at the kind Irish fellow.

From only Mrs. Delacour, Marie, Harry, and me, our table had grown to now accommodate seven content souls.

Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews had been strolling through the saloon when they caught sight of Harry.

Introductions were made and Ismay's eyes widened in confusion as I was connected to having been the intruder hiding down in storage.

In a desperate need for some explanations, they asked if it were possible to dine with us.

Mrs. Delacour was simply beaming at the presence of such an august crowd.

Over the feast, I narrated my famous memoirs. By the time the main course had arrived, everyone was on the verge of tears, sitting silently in contemplation.

When I had finished, I found little Marie handing me a tissue.

I was in tears, sobbing all over again. But they were tears of happiness- tears of relief.

Each time I told my story to another, I felt less pain inside my chest.

The gruesome history that had darkened my past was finally beginning to clear.

It was time for me to start letting go.

"Ah, here comes the dessert wine!"

As our server set the bottle down, Ismay grinned in satisfaction and reached to fill my glass once more.

"Oh! No, sir! I can't."

"Nonsense dear! Dessert wine is always the best-"

I shot him a reprimanding look, kindly replying, "Mr. Ismay, I've already had two glasses."

Harry nudged me playfully and whispered sinisterly, "And _two more_ you shall have."

"Oh, how lovely, are you already drunk?"

He rolled his eyes as I chimed happily with laughter.

"Alright! Fine, fine. Fill it to the very top."

Mr. Andrews nearly choked on his breadstick, chuckling, "Now here's a girl who knows how to live!"

With all the glasses filled, Harry suddenly stood up and quietly cleared his throat.

"Mr. Lowe?"

"I'd like to make a toast."

Andrews beamed at the officer and nodded encouragingly.

"For a person, one of the most amazing that I've ever met, who has never given up hope in a better tomorrow - Miss Jamie Anderson, you are a role model to every person aboard. You're always gushing out thank you to others, and I think it's about time that you receive a word of gratitude yourself. So personally, I want to thank you Jamie, for making me into a more bearable individual."

"TO JAMIE!" our table chorused.

"Goodness, have I done all that already?" I smiled jokingly. "I've only been aboard for a day or two."

The others burst into quiet laughter, but Harry continued to stare at me with his brown eyes. My heart was hammering furiously.

"Yes. You've done all that and so much more. You're father...I know he's proud of his little goddess."

How could one person be so incredibly kind?

"Harry..."

Unable to say anything else, I simply mouthed a silent thank you. Upon sitting back down, his hand strayed to mine. Beneath the coverage of the table, his slender fingers soothingly massaged into the back of my palm.

_Note to self #81: When the most charming man is holding your hand, how do you react without embarrassing yourself?_

Molly shot us both curious glances, probably noticing that I'd gotten goose bumps.

"Miss Jamie, can I have some?"

Marie beamed at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"Oh, no my dear Marie. This is too strong for you. You wouldn't like its taste anyway, trust me."

"Pweaseee?"

Molly sided with my little companion. "Naw, this dessert wine is rather sweet. Almost like grape juice. I don't think it'd hurt to let her have a tiny sip."

"Okayyy," I smiled. "But just a sip!"

Mrs. Delacour pulled the drink from her daughter's fingers and shot us all a rather nasty look, glancing nervously around to see if anyone had overheard.

"It is _not_ proper!"

"But mummyyy! _Nothing_ is ever proper for you!"

"Marie. Don't you dare talk back. I am your mother. What I say goes."

The tearful child of six jumped from her seat, screaming shrilly, "NO! You're not MY mummy anymore! All you care about now is money and what people may think of you! You don't care about me!"

Oh dear.

Sobbing, she ran away from the table at an alarming speed.

_"MARIE!"_

Mrs. Delacour, as red as a beet, ran after her in an embarrassed trot.

"Please, e-excuse us. Thank you all for c-coming."

"Have a good evening, Madame."

Molly shot up as well, eager to offer any aid. "I better go and help out the poor sister, before she gives the child a spankin'. Good night folks! I'll be seeing ya'll around."

The three gentlemen remaining hastily stood up as an act of courtesy.

"Well, Mr. Lowe-Ms. Anderson-it has been an absolute delight to have joined you both this evening."

Ismay shot down the rest of his wine and saluted us both a good night.

"Oh! Ms. Anderson, I am truly sorry about the misunderstanding from earlier-"

Gosh, all these apologies were going to make me sick.

"It's absolutely fine, sir. Everyone has been so kind here."

He laughed, exclaiming with the utmost pride, "They better be! Titanic is the ship of dreams!"

Mr. Andrews then crossed silently over to us. He was definitely the more refined and sensitive type of gentleman.

"Take care, Harry. And the same goes to you too, young Jamie. Please make the most of your experiences aboard."

With the shaking of Harry's hand and a kiss upon my palm, the ship's architect ambled away.

"And then there were two."

I glanced over with a cheery smile at the fifth officer.

"So."

_"So?"_

"What would you like to do now?" he questioned with a smirk.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harold Lowe's POV

"I can't believe it."

Jamie and I were strolling lazily down the first deck promenade, staring into the dark horizon of the infinite Atlantic.

I turned to see her shaking her head, mumbling incoherently to herself.

"Are you still sober?" I teased.

"Oh! Be quiet, Harry. I'm still-trying to take all of this in-"

"Take what in?"

"Just...this!" She did a graceful spin, gesturing to _Titanic's_ surroundings.

"Only two days ago, I was sleeping in a basement. And-and now...I'm on the world's grandest ship, wearing the most beautiful gown I could possibly imagine, while being courted by the handsomest-"

_Handsomest?_ Were my ears deceiving me?

The moment the word flowed across her tongue, she stopped abruptly, immediately trying to change the subject.

Oh heavens, no. I wasn't that nice to let her get away with it.

"I beg your pardon. What...was that last word?"

Jamie turned to me with a horrified expression, turning scarlet almost instantaneously.

"What? You mean courted?"

I bit back a smile, shooting her an expression of the utmost curiosity.

"Nope. The one after that."

"Courted...by?"

"The very LAST word," I laughed.

"OH ALRIGHT! _Handsomest._ Happy now? Has your ego shot up by a couple of notches?"

I grinned and nodded in pure elation.

"There's no need to feel ashamed. You're only stating the facts."

"The facts?" she scoffed.

Raising my chin into the air, I leaned against the railing and spoke with an air of mock conceit.

"Why, yes. I _am _rather charming."

"Are you intentionally trying to be arrogant?"

"Maybe."

"Well, then you're failing...desperately."

"And so says the woman who called me handsome only moments ago."

"I was only caught up in the moment."

"Uh-huh. Of couuurse you were."

With a theatric role of her eyes, she started to swiftly amble away.

Ah goodness. I was turning into James Moody Jr.

"Am I annoying you?"

"Just a tiny bit."

I caught her arm, gently spinning her around.

Perhaps I spun her too quickly. Only a moment later, she stumbled in her heels, pulling us both down to the ground.

"Oh! Harry-I'm sorry, I-I firmly told Molly that I was a complete klutz but she never-"

"No worries, I'm alright. You okay?"

"Yeah...actually, um...no. I-_ouch_-I think my hair is caught to that pin of yours."

I glanced down to see a silky lock of black entangled with one of the star's edges.

"Oh. Yeah, you're right...erm...just stay still and lemme try to remove it."

"Whatever you say, officer."

My back was still flat against the ground, while Jamie was awkwardly positioned with her head upon my chest.

As my fingers gingerly wound through the knot, I looked up to see her quietly staring at me.

"What are you pondering over?"

"No, it's nothing...I just swore I heard...Irish music?"

Tucking the lock of hair behind her ear, I faintly heard the muted thuds of people dancing and a drum beating.

"Ah, no, I hear it too. It's only the third class having some midnight fun. Me and Jimmy stopped by the other evening to see what all the commotion was about...the Irish sure do know how to have a real party."

Jamie's eyes suddenly lit up with a certain excitement.

"Harry, could we...?"

Me. Dancing? That isn't exactly a pretty sight.

"Um, Jamie...I dunno. We've both had a rather long day as it is. If Smith heard, he'd go ballistic..."

"Oh. Okay."

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she tried to conceal her disappointment.

Forcing a smile, she stood back up to smooth out the creases in her dress.

My heart literally tore in two.

Blimey, I'm starting to sound like Lightoller.

"But to hell with what Smith thinks."

I shot back up and offered her my arm. "Come on, before my reckless attitude dies down."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jamie Anderson's POV

"Another for thee young miss!"

Joe slammed the pint of beer on the table, beaming at the two of us.

"So, tell me the truth now. Why would two fine folk like you come all the way down to us paupers?"

"Fine folk?" Harry questioned. "I'm just the officer of a ship. Doesn't mean anything much. You saw me and my mate yesterday."

Joe leaned forward, tugging at the frilly sleeve of my dress.

"Alright - and you, Miss Jamie? Now, come on. That gown don't look like something my gal could afford."

"Matter of fact, some kind soul gave me this dress. I haven't a single cent on me. Why, I've come for the dancing."

Joe, like the rest, had been in disbelief at our arrival. He was a shoemaker, sailing from Belfast to reunite with his girl in America.

The Irish chum had a lively spirit. We'd only met half an hour ago, but he was already treating us like we were all lifelong buddies.

I should hook him up with Molly.

"Come for the dancing?" he questioned. "Well, then why are you sitting here in the corner?"

Harry nudged me playfully in the shoulder. "Yeah, come on, let's see some Irish step dancing!"

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I never was really one for dancing in public.

"Alright. Fine. If it's step dancing you want - then it's step dancing you'll get!"

With a pang of courage coursing through my veins, I slipped out of my heels and shoved it with a grin to Joe.

In addition to the sea and storytelling, my papa had a strong fancy for dancing. There were many countless nights that I remember, such as jigging with him on the decks of a ship or twirling to the Polish _Varsouviana_ in the boiler room.

I kept those certain memories very close to my heart.

Suddenly, I was stepping to the music, the pounding of the drum and the wild swish of the violins screaming in my ear.

It was glorious.

I felt so free.

My steps quickened in tune with the musical beats.

Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I noticed a curious group of onlookers forming a circle around me. They nodded in admiration and smiled appreciatively.

Joe got up onto our table and started clapping vigorously with sonorous shouts.

"WHOO! Very niceee!"

And Harry...oh Lordy, his expression was priceless.

He sat silently with his mouth agape, staring questioningly at me.

What can I say? I'm full of surprises.

"HARRY!" I shouted. "C'here!"

The crowd turned to my companion and began to cheer him on.

Shooting me the ultimate death glare, he sunk in his seat, mouthing a firm, "NO."

"Aww, come on!"

Of course, one can always depend on Joe for assistance.

He leaped to the ground and threw his arms around Harry, literally heaving him to the dance floor.

After plopping the fifth officer down by my side, the Irishman shouted into my ear, "He's awwlllll yours, miss!"

"Jamie! What are you-I can't-not here-"

"Calm down!" I chuckled. "You don't need to do anything! Just let the music move you!"

I spun in circles, shuffling my feet to some Irish river dance.

"Come on," someone roared, "Let's give the Welsh man some encouragement!"

Our audience roared in merriment, clapping supportively.

"_Alright, alright_," he mumbled with a smile.

Seizing his cap, Harry threw it aside and slid off his blazer.

Ohhhh boy. This is gonna be a treat.

If only Jimmy could see this.

He glanced at my doubtful reaction with a playful smirk. "What? You think you're the only one with hidden talents?"

The music took on a new melody, pulsating into my very eardrums.

Into my very soul.

Harry began performing a rather impressive quickstep and danced a circle around me.

I take it back. He was pretty darn good.

"Not baaaaad!" shrieked Joe. "Come on boys, quicken the tempo! Let's see what exactly this couple's got."

_This was going to be fun._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harold Lowe's POV

_Never._

_Never_ had I laughed so much in one night.

All those other people aboard don't know what they're missing!

The music, the singing, the people.

Those factors combined to create a narcotic mixture of pure elation.

She collapsed into my arms, dizzy from all the spinning.

"Would you like to sit back down for a bit?" I gasped.

Jamie grinned and nodded in assent. "Yeah. That might be a good idea."

"Come on, you've already danced your little heart out."

We dropped upon the bench, trying to catch our breaths.

I felt so exhausted, but I was also at my happiest. With her...I just felt so...alive.

Joe jigged over to our seats and raised a thumb in congratulations.

"EXCELLENT. Just excellent, mates. I'm utterly speechless. You need to show me some of those moves-Harry...that-that flip! It was bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks," I nodded humbly.

He then turned to Jamie with a broad smile, "And YOU, little missy! You put the very professionals to shame. I worship the ground you walk on! Where did you learn to move like that?"

"My father - he loved to dance."

"Ah, then the man taught you well, dear."

He saluted a goodbye and wandered back to the violinists.

With a content sigh, Jamie emptied the last of her drink.

"How many glasses have you exactly had?" I questioned with a smile.

"Hmmm, I dunno. I'm still sober though, aren't I?"

"You tell me."

She smacked me in the arm gently, pealing with laughter.

"I just turned nineteen on the 10th of April, so I don't think a little celebratory drink would hurt."

The 10th? That was only two days ago...

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Happy belated birthday."

The angel grinned shyly and murmured a silent word of thanks.

Somewhere, a clock suddenly chimed two. Ah, if only I could freeze this moment for eternity.

"Goodness, you think we've had enough merriment for one night?"

"_Too_ much merriment," she chuckled.

After a few greetings of goodbye, we made our way back to the officers' quarters.

"That flip really was impressive, by the way."

"My dad taught me when I was still young."

My dad. I haven't said that word in ages.

"Y'know, I don't know too much about you."

"There's nothing much to me."

She stopped to a standstill and glared at the waves roaring past below.

"Harry, I'm sure your life story could be turned into a silent film."

"Well, your story could become the next best-selling autobiography."

A gentle breeze chilled the air, but besides that, all was quiet.

The silence was overwhelming.

"Jamie? Are you alright?"

I noticed that she was trembling like a leaf.

Crossing over to her side, I saw tears running down those rosy cheeks. She looked so afraid. So frightened.

It was the same expression that she wore when I first met her, only this time, I could see no pursuers hunting her down.

"Jamie? Love, please, what's wrong?"

My heart was pounding vigorously. I was scared to death, myself.

Loosening her tight grip on the railing, I entwined my hand tightly in hers.

Suddenly, the glaze in her eyes melted away. She let out a sob, and threw her arms around me in an embrace.

She buried her face in my shoulder and let out a muffled cry.

"Harry...I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll lose you."

_Lose me?_

My knees gave way and we collapsed in a heap to the ground.

"Jamie, why would you ever be worried over such a thing?"

"You mean so much to me. _So much._ I've never cared for a person like this before. But every person I've ever cared about in the past...they always slipped right through my fingers...my mum, papa, Meg...If I were to lose you, I just couldn't-I couldn't imagine..."

She trailed off in another sob, her voice choking in the mass of tears.

"My Jamie...you worry over the silliest things. I'd never leave you. That'd be the death of me."

My fingers skimmed through her hair and down to the nape of her neck.

"Never...I'm never leaving your side, no matter how much I may annoy you. That's a promise you can expect me to keep."

Those sparkling sapphires emitted a glow similar to the lights of a lighthouse.

Her hand rested against my chest. Against my very heart.

Suddenly, our lips became one.

In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered.

The very ship could have sunk right beneath us, and we would've still been oblivious.

Heaven could have crashed from its domain, and we wouldn't have realized a thing.

There was only one fact that I was absolutely certain about.

_Just as there will always be stars in the sky, I will always love Jamie Anderson._


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Once again, a thank you to all those who regularly comment on practically each of my updates! You're all simply marvelous! And another honorable mention to LTsangy – I appreciated your review very much!**_

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 26

Stop and think back to a happy memory - the happiest you've ever been...

It's rather uplifting, huh?

You just feel as if you could fly.

Right now, in Harry's arms, I am soaring over the Atlantic - up, up, and away. Perhaps at this rate, I'll even fly to Heaven itself.

"You asleep?" he murmured.

"Nope."

He was lying casually across his bed with my head nestled comfortably upon his chest.

We were still in our clothes from the dinner, too lazy to have changed out of them.

"So much for planning to go to sleep early."

"Does anything ever go to plan?" I whispered.

His lips bent down to kiss my forehead, sending a flutter of butterflies through my stomach.

"This is going to take a while to get used to," I mumbled quietly.

Gingerly, his fingers slithered across the blue satin of my dress, inching up and down along my spine.

"In what way?"

Goodness, I could think of a hundred reasons.

"Well, I'm usually used to receiving _beatings_. Not _kisses_."

His fingers stopped suddenly. Gently, he sat me up to face him.

_Ouch_. I always become morbid at the wrong times.

Harry pulled me closer to him, staring me down from head to toe.

"I'm sorry…Harry? Are you alright?"

A state of utter perplexity and confusion clouded his countenance. "I just can't imagine how a person could possibly treat you like that. I'm still trying to figure it out."

Here he goes again, being overly-courteous.

And I simply loved him to death for it.

"I can imagine how."

"Stop being such a martyr, Jamie-"

"No. It's rather simple. Not everyone else is like _you_. Trust me, if only others could see what you see, this world would be a damn utopia. Pistols and revolvers would be shooting out roses and lilacs-"

He broke me off with another kiss.

Seems like he had found his secret weapon against me.

Curse his bloody good looks.

As if he had read my mind, he pulled back with a smile and tousled my hair. "Jamie. No one-_no one I tell you_-has any excuse to treat another breathing being like that. Don't degrade yourself to some punch bag that people can toss around."

I procured a smile and planted a quick kiss upon his cheek before plopping down to sleep. The darkness of the evening shadowed my face.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Little did he know that I was fighting down another flood of tears about to burst forth. No need to worry though - they were only pitiful tears of joy.

He made me feel worthwhile.

He made me feel loved.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Just to avoid any confusion, this chapter could be considered a "flashback scene" of chapter 25. However, this time, it is in the perspective of our beloved sixth officer instead.**_

James Moody's POV

Chapter 27

"Y'know, I think I might ask Lowe to switch shifts with me."

"And let me be stuck with you for the next five nights? Oh, heavens, no."

Murdoch and I were ambling down the desolate promenades, counting off the minutes till our rounds ended at three.

I finally understood why Harry loved the night shifts. Even though you were tired as heck, there wasn't much to worry about. The passengers were all at bay in _LaLa Land_. So far, I've only had to deal with that first class man who's always complaining about the temperature of the pool. I hope he doesn't know about the Turkish baths, because that'll only start a whole new series of complaints.

I failed to stifle a loud yawn.

Murdoch rolled his eyes and laughed, "Don't start acting like a diva. We only have half an hour left."

_"Murdoch! Moody!"_

We turned to see Chief Officer Wilde trotting after us from a few yards behind.

"Ahoy, Henry."

"Hey, isn't Lowe supposed to be on this shift?"

The first officer shook his head, repeating the same explanation for what was probably the thousandth time.

Word about Harry's actions had spread quickly throughout the ship. He had become the center of gossip. I heard a lot of sharp words being said about him by the various stewards and even Ismay.

They said he was only doing this for the attention.

The damn fools.

Harry avoids the spotlight as much as humanely possible. Blimey, the man couldn't even dance in public, or so I think.

I admire the chap. He's different from everyone else. The man should be deemed a saint. He'd fight for someone till the very end.

Wilde nudged me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my private rant.

"So, have you run into the couple yet?"

Oh, right. The bet.

"To-morrow mor-ning will make it the se-cond dayyy," he sang.

"Don't you worry, Henry. It'll happen. It'll happen."

Murdoch shot us both bewildered looks. "I smell a bet brewing. Good heavens, please don't tell me it's about Harry and Jamie-"

"I know," Wilde chuckled. "It's at ten pounds, but Moody here convinced me to double my pay if they're caught snogging within two days."

"What? So, you've risked _twenty pounds_? That's almost all of your month's wages. Oh, Wilde you're going to be sleeping in steerage tomorrow."

The chief officer narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Whoa, what? You're on _Moody's_ side? You actually think they'll become-"

"_Think?_ My dear man, I know it for a fact."

_Nice!_ I've got the first officer on my side...someone's finally agreed with me.

"But-wha-"

Murdoch smiled fondly, looking up at the evening sky. "I really do hope they come together. Have you seen the way they look at each other? Why, the two of them remind me of when me and my wife first met."

_Moody: Ding! Ding! Ding! Five points._

_Wilde: Zero!_

My rival loosened his collar uneasily.

I'm definitely not letting him back out of this. It's too late to change sides.

"The both of you have gone mental."

The officer turned quickly on his heels, retreating back to the bridge.

"Someone's in a bad mood," I mused.

Turning to my supporter with a grin, I noticed Murdoch squinting into the distance.

He whistled sharply, whispering, "Well, lookit over there. Isn't she a beauty?"

His finger pointed to a lovely young woman sporting a blue dress a few yards away, going at it with her companion.

The man's arms were wrapped around her waist, beckoning her to him. He kissed her so gently. Nothing about the embrace was vulgar. A parent needn't even shield their children's eyes. It was so sweet. So innocent.

So..._familiar! _ My God, I knew those people!

A gentle breeze blew, sending the girl's hair out of her face, only affirming my thought.

Jamie!

Harry!

...Money!

"Oh bloody hell," Murdoch mouthed, "We were right- hey! Where you running off to?"

I took one final glance at the couple and began to run off for the bridge, bursting into a dazed smile.

Oh, Harry. You wild dog.

"Gonna fetch Wilde! The champagne is on me tonight!"


	28. Chapter 28

Harold Lowe's POV

Chapter 28

"Jamie. Come on. Do I have to _shove_ these potatoes into you?"

"Harry, I told you. I'm only supposed to be fed every two-"

As you can see, Jamie and I were fighting over breakfast.

A steward had just delivered the food to my room moments ago.

But she kindly refused to eat anything, and here I was, with a spoon in my hand, chasing her around the tiny room.

I felt like a parent forcing his child to finish her vegetables.

"Well, then that's a habit I'm determined to break. Hungry or not, you need some nutrients. If I must, I _will _spoon-feed you."

"Is that a threat, offic_AH_?"

_Hah! Victory! _

I had shoved the mush into her open mouth.

"Harryyy! Fine. You asked for it."

_SPLAT._

In return, she rammed a fistful of bacon into my mouth. Well, I guess I deserved it.

Within a few moments, our breakfast was flying everywhere.

Jamie pealed with laughter, her hair matted with milk and some strawberry jam.

Thank goodness we had changed out of our fancy attire this morning.

Grabbing her fork, she catapulted a wad of butter right into the middle of my forehead.

"And here I am, thinking you were the most mature young lady aboard!"

Some oatmeal just missed her ear by an inch.

I couldn't help but smile like a fool whenever I was around her.

My enemy grabbed a slice of ham drizzled with syrup.

_WHAM!_ I ducked just in time, avoiding the oily impediment.

"Is that the best you've got, love?"

Suddenly, Jamie's eyes widened in fear.

"Ja...mie? Everything alright?"

She bit down a grin, and raised a trembling finger to point behind me.

I turned around to see a rather horrifying sight.

Standing by the door was Captain Smith...his face all scrunched up into a grimace. The greasy slice slid down from his eye and onto the floor with a splat, leaving a blob of golden syrup upon his countenance.

_Blessed Archangel Michael, protect us in battle..._

"Mr. Lowe?"

"Yes...sir?"

"Come with me. Now."

I'll be lucky to not be thrown overboard.

Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I saw Jamie's eyes enlarged with guilt.

"I'm. So. Sorry," she mouthed.

"S'okay," I whispered with a reassuring smile, "I'll be back."

I hope.

Walking to meet the unknown perils which were undoubtedly awaiting me, my heart was seized by joy.

I didn't regret anything of what had just happened.

Nothing else mattered.

We had a lovely morning.

Jamie had had fun.

And I was happy...and inexplicably in love.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Certain quotes from this chapter were taken from a deleted scene of James Cameron's film. If you search up on YouTube, "Ismay Panics Deleted Scene," I'm sure you can find it immediately. It's less than a minute long, but a rather nice scene indeed! ;)**_

Harold Lowe's POV

Chapter 29

"What has gotten into you, Lowe?"

Smith continued to roar at me, slamming his fist angrily upon the desk.

I think the slice of ham had somewhat spoiled his usually good mood.

A very ecstatic Bruce Ismay stood by his side, eager to condemn me even further. Looks like he had completely forgotten about the dinner we offered to him the previous evening.

"All these reports! Passengers reportedly saw you partying in steerage last night. _Steerage!_ You've become the center of gossip aboard! You and Jamie are even on the bloody cover of today's issue."

With an infuriated snort, the White Star Line executive flung a newspaper upon the desk.

_"Esteemed Officer Falls in Love with Mystery Girl from Storage"_

Whoa, wait. What? _When_ did _Titanic_ start issuing a daily paper?

Secondly, how did word about Jamie spread so quickly?

I stared at the ground and bit my tongue.

If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it.

Just stay silent for her sake...

"So?" spat Smith. "What do you have to say to all this?"

"Sir, I-"

"You're behavior is simply intolerable!" interrupted Ismay once again.

Dammit! Why demand for my say in all this if you're just gonna keep yapping?

The two men remained silent, glaring sinisterly at me.

Are you finished?

The moment I opened my mouth to start speaking, Ismay - you betcha! - started speaking.

My knuckles tightened by my sides.

Count to ten.

Take a deep breath.

Calm. Down.

"Once _Titanic_ docks, we're putting an end to all this hoopla! That girl is trouble. I'm not going to be made a laughing stock of! I'll see to it myself that she is immediately escorted to the authorities."

Silence.

Even Smith knew that the man had crossed the line.

The volcano erupted within me.

I shot up from my seat and crossed right over to the fool.

"Don't you DARE even think about doing such a thing!"

"Mr. Lowe, do you know who I am? Do you know the power I have over everyone-"

"_YOU_ ARE A _PASSENGER_! AND I AM A SHIP'S BLOODY _OFFICER_! IT IS MY JOB TO PROTECT THE LIVES OF THE PEOPLE ABOARD! SO YOU KEEP YOUR _BLOODY _HANDS OFF THAT GIRL!"

Wow. I didn't know I had that in me.

My fists still shaking furiously from the outburst, I stormed outside and slammed the mahogany door to the Captain's quarters behind me.

I was instantaneously swarmed by my other fellow officers.

They had been eavesdropping, no doubt.

"Harold, that was brilliant!"

"My God man, you have one hell of a voice-"

"You could move mountains, Lowe!"

"Well said! Well said!"

Jimmy fought his way through the crowd, his face eerily stolid of all emotion.

Suddenly, he broke into a blinding smile and embraced me, who was still covered in potatoes and all.

"Harry, I humbly fall at your feet!"

I couldn't help but grin. These people - they were my family now.

The crowd of men slightly cleared to reveal a familiar face hiding in the corner.

"Was I really that loud?"

Jamie shyly nodded in assent. "Yeah, a bit. Y'know, I only heard you from all the way in the room...around the corner...with the door shut."

Unable to contain herself any longer, she rushed forward to sweep me up in a tight hug. "Harry, what you did was simply marvelous! I love you."

Three tiny words.

Only eight letters.

They meant the world to me.

I held her in my arms, my fingers clutching longingly at her waist.

Suddenly, I heard an annoyed moan from the crowd of bystanders.

"Oh! Alright! _Alright! _Here-just-just take it. Take it _all_, Moody!"

Wilde reached into his pocket and slammed twenty pounds into Jimmy's outstretched palm.

My friend smiled smugly and amiably shook hands with the Chief Officer.

"Why, thank you, Henry."

The surprises were just never going to cease, were they?

My eyes darted suspiciously between the two men. "Sorry, but...is there something that I'm missing here?"


	30. Chapter 30

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 30

"Harry, I don't want to be jeopardizing anything for you..."

He shook his head for what had probably been the millionth time.

"Stop worrying about such a trivial thing. You have enough nerves in you for the both of us."

"But what about your job? I'm not going to ruin something that you've only been working YEARS for-"

"Let them do as they please. A job is a job. I can always sail aboard another ship..."

His fingers entwined in mine and brought my hand to his lips.

"...However, YOU aren't as replaceable."

"You're always rather good with words," I chuckled.

Just as he was leaning in for a kiss, a breathless Jack Phillips came barging around the corner.

The three of us collided and - _WHAM!_

Yellow slips of paper were soon fluttering about like tiny pieces of confetti.

"Hey! No smoochin' in the passageways-OH! Mr. Lowe-Ms. Anderson! I'm sorry...I'm just in a hurry here-"

The radio operator awkwardly rushed to pick up the telegrams.

He looked so embarrassed and flustered; I couldn't help but feel a little guilty myself.

"No, it's alright-"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Phillips. Lemme give you a hand with some of those..."

We helped him all the way to the Marconi room. Another familiar individual was sitting intently by a desk, tapping furiously away.

"Hey. Oi! Bride! I'm afraid I've got some more for you."

Harold Bride took off the headphones and moaned at the voluminous stacks we placed before him.

"Another load? In just an hour too? Gracious, can't these people _wait_ on their gossip till they get to America?"

The nerd inside me awakened, and I gaped around the room, marveling at the revolutionary instruments of communication.

I couldn't help myself and blurted excitedly, "So you can really send messages out for miles with these things?"

What can I do? Being locked up in a basement for thirteen years, I technically don't consider myself a woman of the world. All this was new to me.

My other three companions, however, grinned, amused at my interest.

Jack nonchalantly shuffled a few sheets about, replying in a professional tone, "Yep. Why, we can send and receive messages practically anywhere in the world, just as long as we've got the proper connections and signals."

Suddenly, an idea wracked my brain.

"Could you guys possibly send out a message for me?"

Harry glanced at me in curiosity, but remained silent.

"Sure, of course. Where to, miss?"

The two operators quickly fetched for some supplies - Phillips with a pen and paper, Bride with the headphones.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Dubois of Waterloo Road, Southampton."

In the silence of pencil against paper and the beeps of Morse code, Harry gingerly took hold of my arm. Gracious, I was trembling like a leaf.

"Alright. And message?"

I glanced into the brown hue of my savior's eyes, summoning up all the courage I could possibly muster.

"Aboard _Titanic_ and steadily sailing onwards. Farewell."


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: The little Irish song at the end of this chapter "Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral (That's an Irish Lullaby)"is originally composed by James Royce Shannon. It's truly a lovely little lullaby, and you can search up Bing Crosby's rendition of it on YouTube. If you've never heard of it before, I strongly recommend you search up the video. It has such a peaceful tune to it! Might help out if you have trouble falling asleep… **_

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 31

Harry and I spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the ship from head to toe.

It was spectacular.

Over twelve miles of passageways and corridors. Staterooms so elegant, one would be fooled into believing they were residing in the queen's very castle. And the food...well, you can say that Harry had gotten me off from my "bad habit" rather easily. The boiler rooms - they were true handicrafts of Prometheus himself.

It was already eight in the evening and Harry figured that he would continue doing his rounds, despite the incident he had had with Ismay and the Captain earlier.

"If I don't come back," he spoke in a dramatic whisper, "Tell to the world the story of my heroic deeds."

"Your name shall be remembered for decades to come."

My valiant knight broke into a smile. "You sure you'll be alright here, Jamie?"

"Positive. I think I'll be staying for a while."

We had wound up in the reading and writing room. Upon entering, I had immediately gaped at the shelves and stacks of leather-bound books and novels.

I've been deprived of a good story for nearly thirteen years. That wretched house sheltered me from all the wondrous things the world had to offer.

Don't get the idea that I'm illiterate now. I had been able to sneak in some books from time to time. Mrs. Dubois was a schoolteacher, so I always tip-toed to her storeroom at night, always searching for fantastical tales and nail-biting suspense novels. But nada.

She had the worst taste in literature.

All she ever read were melancholy stories of murder. Blood. Gore.

Blimey, those students of hers must truly be suffering.

I had enough of death.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, love."

He pressed his lips gently against mine.

Harry had told me that if he ever crossed the line, just give him a decent slap. The man had professed a thousand vows that he'd never want to rush me into anything I was uncomfortable with.

Goodness, I couldn't have asked for a more refined gentleman.

"I'll try to stop by a little later."

After a final kiss upon my hand, he reluctantly let go and strode away.

With every passing minute, the gaping hole in my chest was healing.

This was all more than I could ever hope for.

Before I knew it, a clock somewhere struck midnight.

Incredible.

Sydney Carton is my new hero.

No wonder my father always adored Charles Dickens.

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

The "phantom voice" literally made me jump in mid-air.

I snapped around in my seat to see the smiling figure of Mr. Andrews behind me.

"Oh! Hello sir."

"Forgive me, Jamie. I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"It's fine. I have the tendency to be rather jumpy...I see you're acquainted with Dickens's works as well."

He nodded and came to plop upon an armchair by my side.

"Ay, 'A Tale of Two Cities' is one of the many extraordinary works that I've come to appreciate. If only we had more people like Carton in this world."

My fingers stroked its spine.

_If only._

If only I could remember my mum's touch.

If only I could turn back time to that fateful night upon the moonlit beach.

If only I could feel my papa's strong arms around me once more.

"Would you have been able to do it?" I asked quietly. "Walk up to that guillotine? Sacrifice your life?"

"I pray that God would grant me the courage and integrity to do so."

He spoke with such an air of honesty that I got chills.

"Mr. Andrews...thank you, sir."

He leaned forward from his chair with a look of utter perplexity, "Why, whatever for?"

"For building the ship that saved me. For creating the vessel that would grant me a second chance at life."

"My dear, dear Jamie. I built _Titanic_ for people like you. She is built with every ounce of goodness that I could possibly muster. My very wife is envious of her!"

"She has every reason to be so. My father would have done all in his power to sail aboard her."

He slapped the marble table with a poignant smile. "Thank you, Jamie. I would have done all in my power to have him in control of the wheel. After all these months. Through all the hard work of so many. She's real. _Titanic_ is alive."

With tears welling in my eyes, a sudden yawn shook me.

"Ah, come on now. Get on to bed, young Jamie. You've got a whole journey before you. One needs one's energy when cruising through the Atlantic."

Suppose he's right. Perhaps I'll run into Harry on the way back...

I stood up, the beloved book still entwined in my hands.

He rose as well, patting me upon the shoulder. "Keep that. I doubt any of those first class fools would have the same appreciation for Dickens as you do. Oh, and you needn't worry about Mr. Ismay. I've had a hearty discussion with him. Slapped some sense into that man. You and Harry should be safe now. Just come to me if any of you need something - _anything_ at all."

This man is even more splendid than Carton.

Throwing my arms around him, I started crying into his shoulder. Goodness me, I could be such a crybaby at times.

"Thank-you...Mr. Andrews..."

Suddenly I heard my papa's voice by my ear. "My Jamie, crying? Oh, hush now. You know tears never help."

Mr. Andrews kissed the top of my head paternally. A gentle hum emanating from his lips penetrated the silence of the room. And then, from a gentle hum, he broke into a song. His voice was so soft and melodic, like wind chimes tinkling in a warm summer breeze.

"_Over In Killarney,_

_Many years ago,_

_My Mother sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low;_

_Just a simple little ditty,_

_In her good old Irish way,_

_And I'd give the world to hear her sing_

_That song of hers today._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Hush, now don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_That's an Irish lullaby."_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains one very evil Caledon Hockley. Certain scenes may be sensitive to some readers.**_

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 32

Next time I see Mr. Andrews, I have to advise him to make maps for all the passengers.

I had wandered down another corridor instead, thinking it'd provide me with a shortcut. I wished to go down to steerage to say hello to Joe...and possibly dance a bit.

Goodness, I think I passed this section already. But then again, all the first class corridors had mahogany tables with a vase of roses upon them.

A couple turned around a corner, the man laughing and the young woman whispering feverishly to him. They were both apparently from first class. The dress she wore and the suit he sported could suggest no other.

"Jack," I heard her say, "Are you sure?"

"Listen, do you wanna be stuck with that bore of a party all night?"

She shook her head eagerly and clung tighter onto his arm.

Love. Ain't it a wonderful thing?

Upon seeing me, they smiled and continued in an excited trot down the hall.

Okay...so if they had come from the dining saloon...then that means I should head down the opposite direction instead, like the couple had.

Groaning in frustration, I swerved around and continued down the path I had just come from.

After a few more fruitless minutes of desperate searching, a clock somewhere struck one.

_Argh!_ Forget it. I better just start heading back to find Harry.

Humming to the lovely little Irish tune Mr. Andrews sang to me, I turned down yet another corner and sleepily trudged on.

"Miss?"

"Hmm?" I yawned.

A man just descended from a staircase, hair mussed and collar unbuttoned. _Lovely._ A drunkard is the one thing I need at this time of night.

"No! Miss. Madame. Please don't go. I promise you I'm as sober as the inhabitants of the Vatican."

I reluctantly turned to stare the first classer down. In return, he did the same. His eyes, however, never left mine.

"I'm looking for my fiancée. She left dinner some minutes ago...and...I believe she had been accompanied by another man."

_Jack._ Bloody hell.

"So, I just wanted to know if you've seen anybody around. The woman had red hair and she was wearing a red dress. The boy...he's a blonde."

Yep, definitely them.

For some peculiar reason, I didn't want to tell this man anything.

The other boy, or rather Jack, looked much nicer than this...individual. The couple had seemed happy together. I definitely wouldn't want to be the cause for their separation. I already had enough to feel guilty over.

"Nope," I nonchalantly replied. "Haven't seen another soul other than you."

"You're lying."

"I beg your pardon?"

He crossed over to my side and burst into a smile. "Just joking around with you."

Well, I'm sure you wouldn't be if you found out I belonged in steerage.

Molly had delivered me a bundle of clothes this morning. I'm guessing she really didn't favor her son's gal. They ranged from white laced skirts to satin shawls and feathered hats. Harry and I had a rather lovely time playing dress up this morning. One could say he looked absolutely ravishing in that lilac-colored blouse.

The man snapped me out of the poignant memories by suddenly grabbing my hand. When he next spoke, I could distinctly smell the lingering odor of Vodka mixed with the remnants of some strong cigar.

"I'm Mr. Hockley."

_And I'm taken! _Goodness, this man has some gall...

I only smiled politely and continued to amble down the corridor.

Oh hell, he was following me now.

"You know, it isn't proper for a girl like you to walk away from an introduction."

That's it! I've had enough!

"You know, it isn't proper for a drunkard like you to grab a young lady's hand without her permission."

"You remind me of my fiancée. Rose has a rather sharp tongue as well."

_Rose._ Wherever she is, I prayed that she wouldn't marry this jerk.

"Goodnight, Mr. Hockley."

"Ohhh no. I'm not letting you go until I get your name."

He ran in front of me with his arms crossed, blocking my way.

My heart started thumping faster.

Now I know why he seemed so familiar...he reminded me of HIM.

Mr. Dubois.

I turned away with a sharp sound of distress and started walking more swiftly.

"Come on sweet. Am I_ that_ revolting?"

A sudden pair of arms flung around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Get...AWAY!" I shouted.

His hand covered my mouth, silencing my pleas for help to a muted muffle.

_Oh God...oh God..._

As my elbow nudged him roughly against his ribcage, he let out an angered moan.

"Alright, you wanna play rough then? I'm more than welcome to that idea."

He threw open a door to his right, revealing the racquet court that Harry had shown me during the tour today.

Heaving me to the floor inside, the devil slammed the door shut.

I heard a click...

I'm trapped. _I'm trapped._

I'm in that dark basement again, succumbing to the inflictions that rained upon me.

He pinned me to the floor and tore my shawl away. I tried kicking, shouting, clawing, spitting…but I was too weak. Too fragile.

When I felt his wet lips against my neck, I screamed for the sole name that came to my mind.

_"HARRYYYYYYY!"_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: A special word of thanks to my friend, **__**Nilesra.**__** Welcome to fanfiction!**_

_**Another word of thanks to **__**Charlie loves socks xD.**_

_**And finally, to **__**classicmovielover**__**, for all the reviews you've given me! :)**_

_**For me, this is a REALLY BIG update…there are many important things that will be going on…as you shall soon find out. I was thinking of splitting this into two updates, but oh! To heck with it! This is for all of you lovely folk! Enjoy~**_

Chapter 33

Harold Lowe's POV

"Mr. Lowe, I want to apologize to you. The way I treated Jamie before...I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Lightoller. It's fine. Let's just put the past behind us, mate. We shouldn't worry over what's already happened."

The two of us were strolling down in F deck. A woman had complained over some ruckus she had heard – a young lady and a man screaming. She claimed that it sounded like an argument, so here we were, ordered to check it out.

Lightoller stifled a yawn and smiled groggily. "What do you think the argument was about? I say the wife discovered her husband has a mistress."

"Nah, too dramatic. He was drunk. She was displeased. He tried to do it with her. She shouted and refused. We'll walk in on the man sleeping on the sofa."

My companion chuckled in admiration. "Not bad. Not bad."

Turning down a corridor, we stopped to listen.

"Well, this is where the woman heard the shouts coming from...but there aren't any staterooms down here. And there's no woman."

Lightoller pointed to a door to our far right. "What's in there?"

"Oh, that's just the racquet court."

"How about we walk around here for a bit? If we don't hear anything in five minutes, we call it a quit. I'll take that path, and you can amble down here."

"Sounds good to me."

Checking my watch, I saw it was nearly half past one. Just thirty minutes before I can see her again.

My hand stroked the door of the racquet court fondly, as I remembered our tour from this morning.

_"Please...no." _

What was...that? I swore I just heard a cry.

Pressing my ear against the door, I heard the muffled whimpers again.

The door was locked.

"Hello? Open this door! Who's inside?"

The pleas cut off to an eerie silence.

_Oh my God. _

"Lightoller! LIGHTOLLER! C'mere!"

The second officer came running back with an expression of utter bewilderment.

"Help me open this! I think I found out where those shouts were coming from-"

In three kicks, we slammed the door down.

When I saw her under him, my blood turned cold.

"YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF HER!"

_Jamie. My dear, dear Jamie._

The animal immediately rolled off to the side, his arms raised in defense.

"She asked for it-"

My fingers flew to his throat. The rage I felt was...indescribable.

I wanted to hurt this man.

I wanted to make him pay.

"It was just a little fun."

"SHUTTUP!" I roared. With a sickening crunch, my fist rammed up his nose. A trickle of blood immediately followed.

"Lowe! Lowe, let go of 'im! Killing 'im won't make things better!"

A pair of firm hands grasped my shoulders. "Just help Jamie. I'll take care of this."

I released the mongrel with a sob, turning to the victim lying on the floor.

Her sleeves were torn and her hair lay in a disheveled tangle.

Tears stained her face.

A fresh bruise was apparent on her cheek.

"Jamie...Can you hear me?"

Her eyes were wide with panic and fear.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, _"I'm-so-sorry..."_

When I tried to gather her delicate body in my arms, she flinched away from my touch.

"No! Please..._don't._ Don't hurt me. _Don't hurt me!_"

She was in shock.

"Jamie, it's me. Harry, remember?"

The glaze in her eyes melted away.

"H-Harry. It's...you."

Her arms wound around my neck in a tight embrace.

She wept into my chest, shaking uncontrollably.

I wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but I just couldn't. That'd only make me a hypocrite. Only minutes ago, I thought she was miles away from any harm. But here she was, just attacked, on the world's "safest" ship. As much as I prayed it would be, my presence wasn't enough to protect her.

Instead, the only thing I could manage to say was, "Come on, let's get out of here, love."

Never taking a glance back at Lightoller and the animal, I lifted her into my arms and out the door.

As I started up the staircase, Jimmy, Murdoch, and Smith came descending in a rush.

"Mr. Lowe! What the devil is going on? There's been complaints of-Jamie...what happened? Is-is she..."

The trio screeched to a halt, noticing the trembling figure I was carrying in my arms.

"Harry?" Jimmy stepped reluctantly forward, noticing the tears streaming from my eyes.

I haven't sobbed like this in over thirteen years.

"A first class passenger...had the bloody nerves to-to-"

My voice choked as a throbbing pain seared inside my chest.

I felt as if I had been cut right at the heart, and it was all bleeding away.

Murdoch came forward and eased me onward with a gentle pat upon my shoulder. "Go on mate, take her away from here."

I only managed a quick nod of gratitude before hurrying swiftly away.

It felt as if it was a sojourn back to the officers' quarters. Had it only been the previous night when we were both dancing away to the glorious swish of violins and Joe's limericks?

Without warning, the piercing cry of an animal coursed through the heavens. Glancing up, I saw a large eagle-like bird flutter past. Its brown feathers danced with the wind. Eyes as red as the summer's ripest strawberries. A beak as large as the whole of my fist.

What is a bird like that doing in the middle of the Atlantic?

I must be going mad.

Taking a double glance, I saw the silhouette of the figure disappear into the horizon. It almost seemed as if it was swallowed up by the ominous swelling of the waves.

With Jamie still in my arms, I squinted into the bleak darkness of the vast ocean. It looked as if..._blimey_...people were in the water. Floating adrift. For the briefest moment, I saw nothing but a sea. A sea of mangled corpses.

This is what lack of sleep can do to an officer's mind.

In the far distance, the faintest rumble of thunder could be heard. It was like a whisper or a soft cry.

"Harry...you hear that?"

I glanced down to see Jamie, her eyes closed, like a sleeping cherubim.

"Mmm, I do."

Her lips formed the tiniest of smiles. "My papa used to say whenever it strikes, a _Thunderbird_ is near. It warns of danger for those sailing at sea."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

James Moody's POV

"Tell me. What in the hell have I done wrong?"

My God...this man was sickening.

Me, Murdoch, and the Captain were standing in a circle around this Hockley devil. With some difficulty, we had managed to move him to an unoccupied stateroom down the hallway.

"You bloody raped a passenger. You want me to tell yeh just how _'wrong'_ that is? 'Cause I can go on yapping all night, mate." I've never seen Murdoch this mad before. Smith remained silent, but the glare in his eyes held every ounce of hatred that a man his age could possibly muster.

I myself was trembling with fury. Hockley would make a rather nice punching bag...or even better! _A shooting target!_

Gosh, why did it have to be Jamie?

Hasn't she gone through enough pain already?

"Rape?" the animal scoffed.

"I was just having a little fun is all. It's not like you men have never-"

"Be quiet! Be quiet! BE QUIET!"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at me.

What? Innocent little Moody can't get mad too?

"You shuttup. That girl you happened to choose to 'have fun with' is perhaps the most important passenger aboard this ship. So don't be surprised when you step onto dry land bound with chains."

The man's smile was replaced with a threatening sneer. "Bound with chains? Good heavens! Don't any of you idiots know WHO THE HELL I AM?"

"SILENCEEEE!" Whoa. Props to Smith.

The Captain ambled to the window, his hands clenched in a knot behind his back. "This is _my_ ship. I am responsible of all two thousand and two hundred souls aboard. You think I give a damn about _your _money? I don't care if you were J.J. Astor himself! You wronged a passenger. Justice shall be served."

Boy, do I wish Harry was here to see this.

As the perpetrator opened his mouth to respond, a sharp knock on the door snapped us out of our rants.

"Sir, Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews, just as you requested."

Lightoller stepped aside to reveal a rather grumpy British executive and his kinder Irish companion.

Aww, the wittle baby must've been sleeping! Ismay was yawning like a walrus, still adorned with a velvet robe.

"Smith! It's nearly two in the evening! Couldn't this wait till morning-Ah, Mr. Hockley, gracious, why is this man tied up?"

After throwing another disgusted glance at the criminal, the Captain directed his attention to Ismay.

"Hockley has assaulted another passenger aboard. Our own Miss Anderson to be exact."

"Anderson?" Hockley mused, "So that was the gal's name?"

_Sweet Neptune! Grant unto me the power to restrain myself..._

Mr. Andrews looked just as if he were about to pass out. Apparently shaken up, he steadied himself upon Lightoller's shoulder. The poor man.

"J-Jamie? My God...YOU-YOU MONSTER!"

Titanic's architect charged forward like a wild Mexican bull, as if he were going to strangle the living daylights out of Hockley. But Ismay took hold of his shoulder, and he resorted to silent weeping instead.

I didn't know him and Jamie even knew each other.

Ismay, however, didn't seem the least bit perturbed. "You see, Andrews! I told you that girl was trouble!"

Why, that fat bloke! Jamie? Trouble? Pardon me, but the last time I checked, she wasn't the one doing the raping. Did this man not understand English?

"Ismay," he reprimanded in his Irish accent, "Have you gone mad? Assault is a serious felony-"

"Well, the way I look at it," he retorted in a sinister whisper, "Miss Anderson isn't even a _passenger!_ So why should I waste my energy-"

"Yes!" Hockley grinned. "Why should he? It's not like I've groped little Madeleine Astor or something of the sort."

"Jamie is worth more than a million Madeleine's slapped together!"

Lightoller grinned at my comment and boldly stepped forward. "I couldn't agree more with Mr. Moody. If we were in America already, this man would have been condemned to the death penalty by now.

Hockley sputtered at a loss for words...looks like we found the one thing he feared.

Little did this man know that the Grim Reaper was standing right outside his door!

"Ismay," he grinned devilishly, "This story won't seem so pleasant when my lawyer brings it to Court. This little scenario would be rather scrumptious on the cover of _The New York Times_."

The White Star Line owner uttered a low moan of despair. I already knew what mayhem was stirring in that little conceited mind of his. It was Ismay's worst fear come true. No one would ever dare to ride such a ship of corruption. _Titanic_ would turn into a flop. His pockets would be very quickly deprived of the Benjamins' and British pounds that lay comfortably within.

"Men, could you leave Hockley and I to ourselves for a moment, please?"

No. No. No.

I already knew the ending to this story...the rich man will blackmail the ignorant fool.

It appears as if Mr. Andrews was a clairvoyant as well.

"Ismay. Don't you _dare_-"

"Did I not just instruct you all to leave? For God's sake! I own this bloody ship! NOW GO! Give me a moment's peace, will you?"

The Irishman slammed the door open, muttering loudly, "I once respected you. Now I know that you're nothing more than an idiot, Ismay. A blubbering idiot."

_Ouch._

It was only a few minutes after when the door creaked open once again.

The four of us that were left glanced up, not surprised to see Ismay and Hockley smirking side by side.

We were all volcanoes, boiling to the very brim.

"Smith, there will be no more word spread about what happened tonight. Hockley here is a good chap. He knows that what he did was wrong. So I don't see the use of making the fire any bigger than it has to be."

Then the devil's apprentice pointed to each of us, eerily stating in a harsh whisper, "And that includes all of you too. Unless you share the desire to be thrown overboard, I suggest your mouths remain dormant. Good night then. It's almost three. I suggest you catch some sleep while you still can. Our beloved Ms. Anderson is alive and breathing, and that's all that matters."

"I am...terribly sorry officers. My behavior was very disrespectful and unruly. I'm a rather penitent gentleman."

Hockley suppressed a grin and shook hands with Ismay before leaving.

This is all bull.

As Ismay walked away, he patted the breast pocket of his robe absentmindedly.

I swear that thing looked as if it had tripled in size.

No surprise there.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Harold Lowe's POV

My hands were still trembling from the overwhelming rage I felt.

"You-you need a band aid for that cut of yours."

I emptied drawer upon drawer in my haste, sending a pile of rubbish onto the floor of my room. My head was still throbbing with the sour images of Hockley's smug face.

"And some ice too. Yes, ice would be nice. Maybe I can run to the infirmary. Is it even open this time? How late is it anyway? Perhaps I shall-"

"Harry..."

"No, I'm not leaving. I'll give a call to Moody. He must be on his way back by now."

"HARRY. Calm down."

I turned to see her sitting upon my bed. Her eyes - those big blue sapphires - stared at me in sympathy. She looked so weak. So vulnerable. My God...why? Why did that beast have to run into _her_? Why was life so cruel to the best of people?

I broke into a ragged sob, sinking down to my knees.

"Jamie...I'm sorry...I...I thought I could protect you...If only I had...Oh...God help me."

A pair of soft hands flew down to my shaking ones. She pressed her forehead against mine, whispering, "Harry, please...Shhh. As conceited as you may be, you know you aren't superman. At the end of the day, a person can only do so much. Harry. You've protected me in every way humanely possible. Please don't take this out on yourself. Goodness, I can't stand to see you weep like this."

Her fingers brushed at a few stray tears by my cheek.

Gosh, she's the one that gets attacked and I'm the one who ends up moping. _Some officer I am._

"Jamie. This-is ridiculous. I should be comforting you. Aren't you...shaken up in the least bit by all this?"

"I was scared, yes. But...it wasn't as if it hadn't happened to me before..."

My eyes snapped up in disbelief to her face.

"You mean, Mr. Dubois...he..."

She closed her eyes, trying to suppress her lips from trembling.

"_Many times._ For my sixteenth birthday...I-I remember he brought some of his friends over. They were all drunk of course...and he brought them downstairs to me...and...they all kindly took their turns," she spat coldly.

Her fingers clutched my arms in desperation.

"The thing that kills me most is that I remember everything. Every single damn moment. Every night, it just happens over and over again. I'm afraid of my own dreams."

This girl has suffered so much.

Our lips were nearly brushing together as she spoke. With a sigh, she opened her eyes.

"Harry, I-I want to forget."

Suddenly, my head bent down to hers and we were sailing through another ocean - another world. The only thing that mattered to me was her. This embrace was different from all the others. There was a certain urgency to it...as if this would be the last time. As if we were saying our farewells. God forbid. Gingerly, my lips skimmed across the bruises upon her cheek. Just as my hands roamed down to her waist, her fingers inched up to entwine in my hair. At that moment, I bequeathed my very soul unto her.

"Jamie, I love you. I love you so much," I cried.

She broke into a smile and laughed, pulling me closer to her. "I was wondering just how much longer I'd have to wait to hear you say that."

"Well, goodness, I've professed it at least a thousand times before. You just never pay attention."

With a dazed grin, she collapsed into my arms, nestling her head against my chest.

Just when you feel as if all hope is forsaken, a miracle happens.

A God-sent deliverance.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: A few quotes from this chapter were actually taken from the REAL Harold Lowe himself. I've marked them off with asterisks (*). **_

Chapter 36

Jamie Anderson's POV

"Goodness, look at the mess you've made," I chuckled.

Harry had pretty much thrashed the room in his panic. There were papers and scraps of clothing practically everywhere.

I glanced over to see him smiling sheepishly. He warily stepped over an emptied drawer to start cleaning up. "Sorry...when I have a meltdown, I really...um...go full-out."

"Mmm, I've noticed."

Kneeling over to pick up an overcoat of his, I noticed a stack of letters bound together with string.

Hmmm...how curious.

"What's this?"

"Huh? Oh-that's nothing...just some rubbish of mine."

He instantly jumped up to seize it from my grasp, but I playfully held it just out of his reach.

"Rubbish? Harry. You're blushing. C'mon you can tell me!" I smiled innocently.

However, he only shook his head firmly and continued to reach for it.

"It's nothing that'd be of interest to you."

"_Oh?_ Are these love letters from a past admirer? Perhaps a certain Welsh gal I'm unaware of?"

"Jamie. Just give 'em back, please."

Goodness, the man looked as if he were about to cry again!

"Alright. Here. Just don't gimme that look, y'know how I'm a victim for all that pouting tosh."

"Thank you," he replied with a kiss upon my nose.

"Harry, you know you can always trust me though...right?"

"What? You think I don't trust-Jamie, I just don't wanna burden you with all this nonsense." He flung the stack onto the bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Well, whatever _'nonsense' _that is, you must care about it a lot to keep it so beautifully tied together."

Suddenly, he raised his arms in surrender. "Okay, fine. You wanna know? Here."

He thrust the stack to me and crossed his arms in amusement.

_Well, look who's become the bossy one!_

Throwing him an annoyed glare, I plopped down upon the bed and carefully untied the crisp bow.

"Why are all the letters still sealed?"

I curiously overturned to see the mailing address in neatly written cursive: _Mynach Road, Barmouth, Wales._

"That's 'cause they didn't even bother to read it. Every letter I've sent...has been sent right back unopened. It's been the same thing for the past thirteen years."

_Aw, Lordy_...why must I always be so intrusive?

I glanced over to see him beside me. He looked down upon the yellowed parchment in reminiscence.

"Harry, I'm sorry," I breathed.

"S'alright. I stopped sending letters months ago. Realized it was all just a waste of my time. Dunno why I've kept at it for so long, though."

Gingerly, I brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

"May I ask what happened?"

"Course. But I warn you, I'm not very good at this storytelling thing like you."

"It's not the way you say it that matters. 'Tis the story that counts," I whispered with a soft grin.

He nestled comfortably by my side, taking one of the letters in curiosity. His other hand traveled down my arm to the crease at my elbow, gently pulling me closer to him. The eerie glow of the sun upon the horizon reflected through the deck window, casting early morning shadows upon the wall. All we needed was the hot cocoa and everything would be perfect.

"Comfy?" Harry asked with a tiny smile.

"Never better."

"Right...now let's see. In a little town of North Wales, a child was born on the 21st of November, 1882. He was the third of eight children and born to a couple by the name of George and Harriet Lowe. The boy lived a very happy childhood. With seven other siblings, young Harry need never feel alone. His parents were rather strict, as parents of the 1880s were expected to be. The Lowe children didn't really mind it though. They were still treated to midnight bonfires under the stars, and enjoyed strolls upon the white-sanded beaches. However, while Harold Lowe always had a strong desire to sail upon the seas, his father had different plans in mind for his son. George was a very successful businessman of a Liverpool company. He intended his son to join him as an apprentice. Henceforth, one afternoon, upon Harry's fourteenth birthday, his father bought him a suit. It was, he claimed, "to be worn tomorrow."

Tomorrow, when Harry's internship at the Liverpool company would begin. It was a nightmare brought to reality for the boy. In other words, he was being sentenced to a living hell - an execution at the guillotine. A life in prison. After the celebration, a melancholy Harry trudged up to his father's study.

"Yes, my boy. What is it?"

"Dad, I can't."

"Can't-what? Come on! Spit it out."

"I can't work at the company. I simply won't. I don't want to."

"Harold. How many times must we discuss-"

"Father, please. I wish to go to sea."

"AND WHAT? Sail upon the ocean blue like a giddy little sailor boy? Harold Godfrey Lowe, I am your elder and forbid such ludicrous nonsense!"

His dad's words literally tore the child's heart in two. He had hoped that he'd understand. But he didn't...and he never would.

"No, sir. You cannot forbid me. With all due respect, it is _my_ choice, father. It is _my_ life!"

"How dare you-" His elder then struck a heavy blow across his son's face. It was the first time anyone had ever been hit by anyone in the entirety of the family. As Harry staggered to the ground, tears stinging his face, he knew what he must do.

That evening, hidden by the moonless sky, the Lowe child ran. Ran away from home. Ran away from a life he didn't want to live. *He wasn't going to work for anybody for nothing...he wanted to be paid for his labor.*

After the next few years, with some schooling and extensive training, Harry had finally succeeded at his desire to become a man of the seas.

*The officer had experience with well every ship afloat - the different classes of ships afloat - from the schooner to the square-rigged sailing vessel, and from that to steamships, and of all sizes.* But at sea, he could no longer have bonfires under the stars with his rowdy and lively siblings. At times, he felt rather lonely indeed. As a result, he always made sure to send a postcard or a letter to his family from the various lands he travelled across. However, to his dismay, every single parcel was sent back unopened. A wise fellow he had met by the West coast of Africa had told him "to simply forget and forgive." Harry tried, but it was very hard work to mend a broken heart. Despite all these conditions, he never regretted his decision to pursue his love for the sea. It was perhaps the best decision he could ever make, for it led him to the love of his life."

With a concluding sigh, he glanced over to me with a tiny smile.

Unable to restrain myself, I leaned over and placed my lips upon his.

_My dear, dear Harry._ I could tell that he had suffered through just as much affliction as I had. We were both runaways...we were both survivors.

"Who knew," he gasped breathlessly between a kiss, "That _Titanic_ could serve as the perfect matchmaker?"

"Mr. Andrews surely made her into a beauty."

Most gingerly, Harry settled himself atop of me, always making sure that he hadn't placed the entirety of his weight upon me. He continued to kiss me ever-so-gently, while firmly holding our entwined hands above my head. "Is this-alright?" he questioned with a hint of worry.

"Yes, Harry...stop being such a gentleman."

I could feel the shy smile spread across his lips as he delicately kissed down to my collarbone.

As I entwined my arms tightly around his neck, he let out a soft moan.

Nothing could have disrupted this lovely moment of ours...nothing except for the entrance of Mr. Andrews. When I saw his figure standing beside the doorway, I let out an embarrassed gasp of surprise.

This couldn't have been any more awkward.

"Oh! I'm so...sorry. I never meant-um-to intrude. _I did knock_."

Harry stumbled off the bed with a loud thump to the floor. In a similar fashion, I bolted upright, bursting into a furious blush.

"H-hullo, Mr. Andrews, sir," Harry stammered, "Is-uh-everything...alright?"

The architect smiled at the sight of the two of us, chuckling, "I just wanted to stop by to see if young Jamie was okay. I'm glad to see...that she is."

"Yes," I gushed breathlessly, "I-I am. I appreciate your kind thoughts, Mr. Andrews."

He nodded then, placing his bowler hat back on. "I'll see you both around. And I-um-trust that you both will continue to act responsibly. I'm sorry, it's just that I have the tendency to act protectively when situations concern you, Jamie. Just trying to behave how a father would to his daughter, is all."

_A father._ It was an appropriate title for this man. Mr. Andrews reminded me so much of papa. This ship..._Titanic_...it is and will always be my home.

With a final smile, he closed the door to a shut.

"Harry?" I laughed, "Are you alright?"

He was still rubbing his head with a slight wince upon his face.

"I need to remember to lock that door."

I slid down to his side with a chuckle of assent, planting a quick kiss upon the tiny bump now evident by his hairline. My thoughts lingered to his story from before.

"Why, may I ask, are you so fascinated by the sea?"

This question of mine seemed to take him off guard.

Quietly, he answered, "You really do have his smile...and her eyes."

_Pardon?_

"What...do you mean?"

"When I was nine, my family and I sailed to meet a few relatives in Southern Wales. We were aboard the _Ms. Prisendam_."

As he spoke, he reached into his pants pocket and took out a tiny leather wallet.

"And I remember wandering the ship, eventually having stumbled into the bridge itself. My father came rushing in after me, apologizing like I had committed an atrocity. The Captain only smiled, and convinced him that it was quite alright. He lifted me into his arms, and allowed me to blow the ship's horn. I had been just a kid, but I thought it was the most wonderful feeling in all the world. His wife had also been there by his side. She took me out to the uppermost deck, where we could see the sea for miles and miles ahead. Together, we made a little ship in a bottle. I remember never wanting that journey to end. As the ship was docking in Newport, we took a picture together."

I knew where this was going, but I could say nothing, and only stared at him with wide, questioning eyes.

He took out a little snapshot, frail with age.

"Their names were Mr. John and Mrs. Elizabeth Anderson."

Placing the picture into my trembling palm, he wiped a stray tear that was already falling down my cheek.

My papa was kneeling on the ground, his strong and callous hands firmly grasping a young Harry's shoulders. His disheveled dark hair rested beneath his cap. Yes, I remember how I always fussed over his appearance, carrying a comb in my dress pocket to always tidy his appearance. His warm smile - it could've melted any old hag's heart. On Harry's other side...my mum. _My beloved mum._ The woman I've always dreamed about. I only saw one or two pictures of her in the past, but that was long ago when I was just a little child. Despite the shades of black and white, I could see how rich her eyes were - how blue they had been. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun. But the moment I saw her hands resting protectively about her stomach, I burst into a sob.

She was round with the signs of motherhood. Round with the signs of a little me inside. It looked as if she had been about five or six months along.

"Harry, what color was her hair?" I cried with a smile.

"Hazelnut, with streaks of dark brunette."

"And her voice?"

"Very much like yours. That's why the first time I heard you speak, I knew it had to be you. Their daughter. Your story only affirmed it, love."

She looked so lovely. So happy.

My eyes then flew to Harry's little face. His head was adorned with black curls of hair. His smile revealed two missing front teeth. Aw, gracious, I could've died at that very moment.

"Wasn't I rather handsome at my age?"

"Yes, you looked like a mischievous little cherubim. Goodness, Harry, how come you didn't tell me this earlier?"

"I just wanted to wait for the right moment."

I took another glance at the picture...the three people I loved most in the world, all in one snapshot.

"Fate works in mysterious ways."

Tucking a lock of my hair behind an ear, he nodded in agreement.

"Keep it, so you'll always have us with you."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Harold Lowe's POV

"_Harry!_ Where are you going?"

"To give that bloke a piece of my mind."

"NO. He hates you enough already."

"Good. I don't particularly favor the man either."

As you can all see, Jimmy just told me of what Ismay had done. I've had enough of that ruddy snob.

So here I was, hunting down the man through the first class corridors.

"Harry, you can't just go up and start shouting at the executive of the White Star Line."

"And why not? What's his stateroom again? Ah, yes, A-32. Got to be somewhere around here..."

"Well, mate, that's just not how the world works. I'd prefer to not see you lose your job, y'know? Just keep off his radar for now. Trust me, the man will get his deserved punishment one day."

As I thought up a smart response, we both turned round a corner and saw someone I abhorred even more than Ismay.

_Hockley._ He was strolling between Guggenheim and J.J. Astor with a cigar in his hand.

Lovely.

"Actually, Jimmy, I think you're right. I've gotta better idea."

My friend shook his head wildly. "Harryyyy, no! He's not worth a scrape of your skin!"

Heaven almighty, since when did he turn into the more reasonable one?

Shooting him an annoyed glare, I ambled right up to the group.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How are we today?"

Hockley immediately stopped laughing to stare at me apprehensively.

_Look who's the big bad wolf now._

"Hello, officer."

"Mr. Guggenheim...Mr. Astor..._Hockley_."

"How can I...help you?" spat Cal.

Guggenheim stared at his companion in surprise, obviously hearing the strong tone of bitterness present in his voice.

"Cal, my boy! Goodness, are you in a sour mood today!"

"Oh, I wouldn't blame him, sir. He did have a rather wild time the other evenin'. _The dog!_ Ha, me and some of the other officers caught him in a store closet with another gal. I believe...Léontine Aubart was her name."

Guggenheim immediately became scarlet with fury and embarrassment.

"LÉONTINE? With- with you?"

"_What?_ No! No! The man is lying!"

Success!

I fought hard to suppress a smile. Not far behind, a quiet chortle of laughter could be heard. They belonged to Jimmy, no doubt.

Continuing my role play, I broke into a shocked grimace, covering my agape mouth with one hand.

"Oh...my. Goodness, I forgot. The lovely lassie is already yours. Am I right, sir?"

A snake-like vein above Guggenheim's forehead bulged with rage.

"YES! She was mine, or so I _thought!_"

"Forgive me sir...I earnestly had forgotten-"

"THIS MAN IS LYING! Don't listen to this fool!"

J.J. Astor laughed impatiently, gesturing to my uniform.

"This man is an officer! _You_, Hockley, _are_ the fool! I know his friend, Mr. Moody. He was very kind to me the other day. Why, the good chap helped blow my tea for me! Saved me from a scorched tongue, I daresay!"

I only nodded modestly.

This is better than getting a raise in my pay!

"Don't worry Mr. Guggenheim. What Mr. Hockley did with your mistress is nothing compared to the looks he's been shooting little Madeleine during dinner-"

"WHAT?" Astor roared, "YOU DID WHAT TO MY MADELEINE?"

The two men rounded on the animal, fumbling to get a hold of his collar.

Hockley chuckled nervously.

"N-now men! Let's not get carried away with this oaf's WILD tales! I'm telling you-"

My work here was done.

Tipping my cap to the arguing trio, I casually strolled away in pure elation.

Jimmy was doubled up in laughter, and barely managed to slap me a high-five.

"H-H-Harry! That. Was. Bloody. Marvelous. I bow down to you!"

I did a curtsy, also bursting into a fit of chuckles.

The shattering of a vase could be heard in the near distance.

Ain't life splendid?

"How is she?" Jimmy asked in concern.

"Jamie's well. Just fell asleep as I left."

"Ohhh, what were you two doing for the whole night?"

"Shuttup Jimmy...before I tell Fabrizio that you were flirting with his girl, Helga, the other evenin' when we came down to steerage."

He gasped dramatically.

"You wouldn't dare."

Yeah, he was probably right. I couldn't do anything to this man. Jimmy was the closest friend I had. We were practically brothers.

That's why I could only trust him with what I was about to ask for.

"Hey, Jimmy?"

"Yep? Shoot away, mate."

"I need...help."

My companion turned to me with a serious expression, placing a hand upon my shoulder and firmly stating, "I congratulate you, Harry. You've accomplished step one - admitting you have a problem. Now, the road to recovery will be a long one. When an individual is in dire need of mental rehabilitation-"

_Gracious me._ So much for thinking he had turned into the more reasonable one.

"Jimmy," I laughed, slapping his cap to the ground, "I'm serious. C'mon."

He burst into a mocking smile. "Alright! Sorry. Sorry. With what struggles can Mr. Moody aid you with today, my good Monsieur?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jamie Anderson's POV

"Excuse me? Hello?"

I squinted through the fading rays of sunset to look up at the crow's nest. The lookouts, Frederick Fleet and Reginald Lee, were manning the little private box above.

"Yes, Madame? Oh! Jamie, hullo! G'evening. How could I be of assistance?"

"Oh, trust me Miss Anderson, you wouldn't want Fleet's help. He has the thinking capacity of a teaspoon. Ain't that right, mate?"

"Shuttup, Lee. Like you don't have the brain of a walnut, eh?"

"Well, walnuts are bigger than teaspoons...so I take that as a compliment."

"_Bigger?_ The length of a spoon is longer!"

"Yeah, but the width of a walnut's shell is much larger."

"What are you getting at?"

Those two goofs. I burst into a smile from my spot below. With exception to some of the stewards and a few from the engineering department, I practically knew almost all of the crew aboard. In return, almost everyone was familiar with at least my name too. With some help from the chefs, I had made a little breakfast this morning of gratitude for the various crew members. My father's famous _"Gobbler."_ It was a dish composed of pie crust, roasted apple slices, vanilla ice cream, and another secret ingredient. Let's just say that by the time I had returned from the kitchen with an extra batch of napkins, their bowls were all already licked clean. They made me swore that I'd make some more for tomorrow. Gracious, how could I say no?

I cleared my throat loudly. Lee and Fleet, remembering of my presence, burst into a flow of apologies. Who knew one could get so passionate about a debate concerning walnuts and teaspoons?

"It's alright, I just wanted to know if you've seen any of the officers around?"

"Ah, nope. Sorry, Jamie. We saw Wilde and Boxhall roaming around deck, but that must have been at least two hours ago. I was actually wondering the same thing. It's all rather peculiar."

_You can say that again!_ I haven't seen Harry or any of the others since breakfast. Only Smith was at the bridge, and he simply shook his head with a strange grin. How could a Captain not know where his own officers were? This was all _very_ suspicious indeed.

"Alright, well thank you both anyways."

"Don't mention it! We'll keep a lookout for them. They're on this ship somewhere."

"Thanks fellas."

_Somewhere_...somewhere in the twelve miles of hallways and corridors. I'll never find them.

As I made my way back to the officers' quarters, a very flustered Jack Phillips came running to my side.

"Oh, Jamie! Thank God, I thought I'd never find you. This is for you."

A tiny piece of paper was thrust into my hand.

_Young Jamie, come meet me by the Grand Staircase - Mr. Andrews_

Huh?

I glanced at Phillips questioningly, but he merely shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you are."

With a courteous nod of his head, he continued his path down the hall. However, he burst into a broad smile as he did, snickering quietly to himself.

Okay. This is starting to get annoying. What is everyone else hiding from me?

I only did as I was told, and made my journey to where I was informed to go. Along the way, I bumped into the rambunctious Molly Brown.

"JAMIE! Oh, blue really looks lovely on you!"

She straightened the hem of my skirt, unfolded the laced sleeves, and gingerly ran her fingers through my slightly mussed hair.

"You couldn' have dressed better for the occasion!"

"What occasion? Molly, I'm really confused! What's going on? Have you seen Harry-"

"Jamie! Ah, there you are. I've been waiting for a while now."

Mr. Andrews came from his spot at the base of the marvelous staircase, smiling brilliantly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Phillips just ran into me only a few minutes ago."

"Oh, I see. As long as you're here, that's all that matters."

_All that matters? _All of this is confusing me! I'm at my wit's end.

He noticed the bewildered frown on my face and gently hooked my arm with his.

"I just wanted to show you a room, is all. Very few people aboard know of it. It's at _Titanic's_ very heart."

"Oh. Goodness, thank you, Mr. Andrews. I'm really honored...and still a bit lost. Have...you seen Harry around? I'm starting to get worried."

We started walking opposite of the dining saloon, him at my left, a beaming Molly at my right.

"No worries, young Jamie. I've simply sent for them to prepare the room for me."

I sighed in relief and grinned with understanding. Goodness, I always made the biggest fuss over the tiniest things.

"And Molly here is coming along?" I asked.

Mr. Andrews glanced over at her in bewilderment. "No, I haven't been told ...that she was."

"Oh! Tommie! C'mon, I gotta see this too! I ain't missin' it for the world!"

He smiled at the excited woman, nodding quietly.

Well, this must be one heck of a room.

We made a turn past the smoking room, and started climbing upwards upon another staircase. As we approached F deck, we came to a stop upon a series of doors.

"Ah, here we are."

The ship's father took out a tiny copper key and twisted it into the door closest to the end of the corridor. I immediately noticed that his hand was slightly trembling. When I glanced up to his face, I saw two blue eyes welling with tears.

"Mr. Andrews? Are you alright?" I tightened my hold on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Molly rolled her eyes with a smile, patting his shoulder soothingly. "The man's a well of emotion."

As he swung the door open, he crossed over to me and held me in a tight embrace.

His lips kissed the top of my hair. Quietly, he whispered by my ear, "They're tears of happiness, my Jamie. I'm just so happy for you."

_Nawww! _ It was such a sweet moment, but it could've been sweeter if I only knew _what in the world_ he was exactly talking about.

Y'know what? I'm not even gonna ask anymore. I'll just wait and see for an explanation to all this secrecy.

"C'mon! You're gonna make me cry too!" Molly sniffed.

"Yes, yes, you're right. We're already late enough as it is."

As they led me through the doorway, he checked his pocket watch anxiously. "It's just a wee bit after seven."

I let out a tiny gasp of surprise. Before my eyes was a narrow winding staircase, reaching up to at least five decks. The only light came from the orange tint of the twilight sky through the glass dome above. "Is this...part of first class?" I asked in awe.

"Nope, it was a special request from _me_ to add. It's just a tiny addition I wanted to make. I felt _Titanic_ needed a special design as this. She is, in the end, a very special ship. And I thought that this would serve as the perfect place for...well, you shall soon see."

With a tiny pat upon my back, he ushered me up the stairs. The beauty and mystery of it all was overwhelming. I forgot about my confusion as I climbed onwards - up to God's very kingdom. The steps of the staircase were composed of crystal. Henceforth, as the sun was setting overhead, the whole of the tiny stairwell was lit up with sparkles of orange and yellow.

Upon reaching the top, I discovered yet another wooden door. "Go on, hun," Molly breathed in an eager whisper, "Open it."

With the tip of my pinkie, I pushed it ajar curiously. As I peeked behind it, I burst into a fit of laughter.

Good heavens! What in the world?

Before me was another hallway, enclosed by two sides of walls painted in the richest blue. _And there they all were! _ On either side stood a tiny row of officers, saluting me with broad smiles etched upon their faces.

I heard a pair of doors slide open by the far end of the corridor, and the happy countenance of Jimmy peeked out.

"There's the belle of the ball! Perfect timing, with the sunset and all. Come on boys, hit it!"

He threw back a closed curtain, revealing a band of musicians. It was the familiar group of the first class violinists and cello players, sitting alongside the drummers and other Irish violinists from the third class. In the midst of them was a grinning Joe, who waved at me excitedly.

They played an unfamiliar tune - unlike anything I've ever heard before. It was soft, like a lullaby, but cheerful enough that a couple could slow-dance to it.

Mr. Andrews and Molly let go of my arms, motioning for me to continue forward by myself.

I nodded to each officer with a smile, searching for his face. Still no Harry.

Jimmy took my hand and brought it to his lips, winking at me.

"No worries, mademoiselle. Mr. Lowe is rather near." With a smirk, he gestured to the panel of sliding doors beside us.

"Okay," I chuckled nervously, "Jimmy, _please_ tell me! What's going on?"

He pursed his lips to whisper, "Harry's so lucky to have found you."

Well, that definitely answers my question!

With one hand at my back, and another on the panel's handle, he gently ushered me inside and quietly slid the doors to a shut.

I stared in wonder at my surroundings. I had been led into a private garden. Around me were hundreds upon hundreds of roses - red, blue, pink, yellow, white - literally all the colors of the spectrum. The smell was heavenly. Below, was the roar of the Atlantic, swishing past the ship's bottom. It was all so -

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A pair of familiar hands slid around my waist. I closed my eyes, letting myself lean into his arms.

I was living the greatest dream imaginable, and oh, God knows I never wanted to wake up.

His soft lips nuzzled the side of my cheek. "Jamie," he sighed.

"Mmmm?"

He turned me around, his hands still wrapped upon my waist.

"You still have no idea why you're here?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Nope. Not really. Mr. Andrews told me that he wanted to show me this room. I can understand all the secrecy about this, though. If the other passengers knew about it, it'd be swamped with people."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I commend them. I thought it'd be impossible for them all to keep quiet."

"_Keep quiet?_ Harry, could you please be a gentleman and tell me what's going on?"

Suddenly, an odd look glazed his eyes. Pressing his forehead against mine, he questioned softly, "Jamie, do you love me?" He seemed so serious upon asking.

What an absurd question!

"Yes," I answered whole-heartedly, "I love you, Harry. You saved me, in every way a person can possibly be saved. After all that happened to me, I never thought I could care for another person like this again."

There it was. That certain blush had ravaged his face. He kissed me then, pulling me into his arms.

"Jamie," he whispered, "I know I don't have much to offer you. But what I do, I give it all to you. After what happened last night, I realized one thing - I can't go on without knowing that you'll be by my side."

He pulled back from our embrace, pushing a lock of hair from my face.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_Good...gracious. _

My chest pounded like the hooves of a stallion.

My wide eyes stared at him questioningly.

Never letting go of my hand, he took a step closer to the door and called, "Marie?"

The panels slid open again, and little Marie skipped in, cradling a tiny velvet box close to her chest. A tearful crowd was gathered in a tight bunch not far behind her.

"Just as you asked Mr. Harold, sir! I made sure not to drop it."

"Thank you, sweetie. You did an absolutely wonderful job."

Turning back to me, he smiled shyly.

"As cliché as it may sound, I love you to death. I know we've only known each other for a few days-"

"_Four_ to be exact," chimed Wilde.

"Exactly. I tend to act on impulse...one of my many faults. And so, it is with the greatest honor that I ask..."

Harry knelt on one knee, never allowing his eyes to stray from mine. With a click, he opened the box to reveal a ring.

"Will you, Jamie Elizabeth Anderson, marry a fool like me?"

Sobbing like a young child, I covered my mouth to suppress a cry.

The silence must have been overwhelming.

_Speak Jamie!_

"Yes, Harry. I'd be honored to marry a fool like you."

He burst into a dazed grin and slid the ring onto my finger. Its sapphire stone glimmered in the evening glow. Everything was perfect.

I've just had my happily ever after.

He swept me into his arms, kissing me feverishly. All the while, I could feel his smile against my lips.

"SHE SAID YES!" shouted an ecstatic Joe.

The tiny group of euphoric bystanders cheered sonorously.

As the band played a celebratory song, Harry placed me back upon the ground. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Mrs. Lowe."

Those words were heavenly music to my ears. "I like the sound of that," I grinned.

I'm getting married to the man of my dreams...bloody hell! I'm...getting...married! This is going to take a while before it _really_ sinks in.

As our friends rushed forward to congratulate us, I swayed on my feet slightly.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, I couldn't be better. Just a little overwhelmed is all. I'm sure you can imagine why."

He pressed his lips delicately against my forehead, and then bent down to kiss my hand wearing the ring.

"Jamie! Oh hun, I'm so happy for you!"

Molly was supporting a weeping Mr. Andrews. They both staggered forward to embrace me.

Suddenly, my surroundings blurred. The room spun like a carousel beneath my feet.

_Note to self #82: Too much happiness can kill you._

Or rather, in my case, it made me faint to the ground.

As I collapsed to the floor, the last thing I heard was Harry's concerned cries and Jimmy by his side.

"I told you!" Jimmy laughed, "Remember what I said, mate? 'The girl will practically faint with happiness!' Aren't I _always_ right?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Harold Lowe's POV

"I'm fine. Please, stop fretting."

Jamie slipped from my grasp to walk without a supporting hand. Standing as erect as a young lady possibly could, she smiled, shooing away everyone's pleas that she continue to lie down.

_She is rather stubborn._

"No more fainting spells?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"Harry, don't you forget I'm the daughter of a captain. My last name isn't Anderson for nothing."

She crossed her arms across her chest authoritatively, glaring at me with a mischievous glint of her eye.

Molly burst into a peal of laughter, elbowing me upon the shoulder.

"She's a pistol, this gal! You sure you can handle her, Harry?"

_Absolutely._

Smiling, I ambled over to her and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"Oh, I think I'm ready for the challenge."

Jamie literally melted in my arms, succumbing to my touch.

"He's a brave one then, this man." She grinned and adjusted my tie, fixing it into a crisper knot.

"Oi! The bride's awake? Purrrfect!"

The door to the stairwell slammed open and Jimmy came running to our side, his hand upon the shoulder of another young chap, perhaps around fourteen or fifteen years of age.

"Alright! C'mon, I found this brilliant individual aboard. He has a camera and is more than willing to take a picture of this jubilant festivity."

_Jubilant festivity?_

Oh, Jimmy. What can I say? He's one of a kind.

"A picture?" Jamie scoffed.

"Yeahhh, why not, eh? It'll be right next to the snapshot o' me as your best man!"

Gosh, I don't think I've ever seen this man happier.

"Come on now! Everyone together! We're awllllll one big lovely family!"

As silly as it may have seemed, it was truly a wonderful sight.

We all stood out upon the balcony. The marvelous sunset lay simmering behind us.

At either end of the group stood the bandsmen with their instruments. The rest of the officers, with their fancy uniforms and all, surrounded me and Jamie, who were sandwiched in between a radiant Molly Brown and a teary-eyed Mr. Thomas Andrews. Little Marie was sitting atop Jimmy's shoulders, and her mother, Mrs. Delacour, stood beside him.

Jamie and I had both found a new family. It was perhaps the best feeling in the entire world - being surrounded by those you loved.

"Okay...one. Two. Three-"

With the bright flash of a bulb and a bit of smoke, the image of the 'jubilant festivity' was engraved for eternity upon film.

"Ye folks, please feel free to join us for the after party!"

Joe burst into sonorous shouts, jumping feverishly to the thumping of an Irish drum.

"Will there be dancing?" giggled an already excited Jamie.

"O' course me little princess! Oh, and I just remembered-Harry! Me friends want you to teach 'em that flip o' yours."

_Uh-oh._

I tried shushing Joe to no avail.

"Harry? Flippin'?" Jimmy's eyes widened in amusement. Gracious, now this man only has more to embarrass me about.

The other officers also smirked in curiosity. Dear, it seems 'tis too late to put out the flames.

"Harold, you dance?" questioned Murdoch with a smile.

"_Dance? _ Why this man is a professional - along with the wee lassie over here!"

I glared at Joe. He will pay for this.

The Irishman only continued to gush on. _Bleeding hell!_ Didn't he get the message already?

"Harry can step-dance...twirl...goodness, he's also rather decent at singing too, I must say."

Luckily for me, Jamie came to the rescue.

"Alright! C'mon, are we going or not? Leave my Harry alone. He's one for modesty."

Gosh, I truly love this girl.

"I'm sorry lads, but Smith needs me out on watch. Perhaps I'll try to stop by later." Murdoch picked a rose from its stem, and handed it to a blushing Jamie.

"Congratulations to you both."

"What? No rose for me?" I shot sarcastically.

"Nah, mate. Unless you want a kiss?"

"Never mind."

"I thought so."

The others left one by one as well, apologizing that they had rounds to attend to and unsatisfied passengers to placate.

"Goodnight Marie."

"Goodbye Mr. Lowe, sir! I keep trying to convince mummy to let me go, but she won't listen."

"Her bedtime is long past," scolded a stern Mrs. Delacour.

"But I'm not sleepyyyy!"

With that final complain, she let out a yawn.

"Oh no, my sweet. You must listen to your mummy. Get some rest, and how about tomorrow, Jamie and I can show you around the ship?"

Her eyes lit up like a firecracker. It was a priceless moment.

_"Really?"_

"Can she, Madame?"

The matriarch glanced from her daughter's pleading eyes to my innocent facade.

"Oh, alright. Why not?"

"YAYYYY!"

"See you tomorrow then, my dear."

"Goodnight!"

In the end, only Jimmy and Lightoller could go.

"Mr. Lightoller, you're coming, sir?"

"Of course, Jamie. I'm not as stern a man as you may think of me to be. I can use a good dance or two...and perhaps a brandy."

I underestimated the chap.

He's a good fellow.

"Harry! I can stay only till half past eight. Smith won't notice I'm gone. I'm just a wee junior officer anyway."

There he goes, always degrading himself.

"James Moody? A _'wee junior officer'?_ Oh I dunno about that."

"You're too kind, Monsieur."

As Jamie spoke to Mr. Andrews and Molly, I pulled my friend aside.

"Oh, I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Jimmy. Listen, I just want to thank you for everything. What you did for me...arranging all this...talking to Mr. Andrews...the band...helping me find my grandmother's ring...tonight was unbelievable."

He looked up with a cheerful face, clapping me gently on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'd do anything for you, mate. Remember that alright? We're practically brothers."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know-Jimmy? Are...are you actually crying?"

He sniffed, rubbing furiously at his eyes.

"Huh? No, course not. Just...uh...got something in my iris. I'll see you around, alright?"

With a quick hug, he rushed out the door.

I thought I'd never live to see the day when James Moody would shed a tear. Goodness, I simply dunno how I could survive without him.

Ambling back to the trio remaining, I heard Jamie whine with a tone of distress.

"Molly, not you too?"

"I'm sorry, dearie, but I gotta return to those devils in first class. Y' remember what I told you 'bout Jack and Rose, right?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

"I sure hope so. I was walkin' to meet ya'll here when I overheard that Hockley animal was huntin' them down."

"Well, you better get a move on then. If something happens to them on account of that monster, I - I..."

"Don't worry, hun. Molly here ain't lettin' anythin' go down without some howlin' from me."

With that final word and a mischievous smile, she straightened her feathered hat and ambled down the staircase.

Our final visitor also began to depart, gathering a beige overcoat in his arms.

"Goodnight, you two. I wish you all the best."

"No! Mr. Andrews, YOU must come."

"My young Jamie, trust me, you don't want a wretch like me spoiling all thee merriment."

"Oh nonsense! Please, just a dance, sir."

"For the lady's sake," I smiled.

His eyes practically melted at the sight of Jamie pouting.

"Oh! Alright, alright. I shall meet you there. Just ONE dance is all. Okay?"

"Thank you," she breathed with a content grin.

After shaking my hand, he too departed through the door, leaving us to ourselves.

"I'll never forgive you, Harry."

Whoa, where did this sudden hostility come from?

"Huh, what d'you mean..."

She smiled, pulling me into her arms.

"I'll never forgive you for being so brilliant. You gave me a heart attack earlier. I thought you had contracted some deadly disease and was finding a romantic way of saying farewell."

"What an imagination," I laughed.

"I can't believe it...we're getting married."

"As soon as the ship docks in New York, we'll hail a cab to a little chapel along Chelsea Pier."

"And the guests?"

"All of Manhattan's finest are welcome."

"The food?"

"Italiano with some Chinese."

"The reception?"

"Jimmy says he'll take care of it all."

"The man's marvelous."

"Indeed."

Our lips met once more. Fumbling to embrace her, I hoisted her onto a granite table nearby.

As I kissed down her porcelain jawline, she let out a gentle sigh.

The little moment was suddenly disrupted with the sound of an embarrassed cough from behind.

I turned to see the lean figure of Mr. Andrews. Talk about déjà vu.

"I'm sorry. I...uh...forgot me hat."

He walked directly to our side by a coatrack, reaching over to retrieve the scrap of attire.

The architect smiled fondly and chuckled softly to himself.

"I'll be awaiting downstairs. Wouldn't want to lock ye both in now, would I?"

_Titanic_ may have been the biggest ship in all the world, but it simply offered no privacy whatsoever.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jamie Anderson's POV

"Goodness, it's about time you showed up," cried Jimmy.

"Yeah! We thought ye ditched," scorned an annoyed Joe.

"Hey...where's Harry?"

"Ah, sorry guys. I sent him back to his quarters."

"WHAT?" shouted a befuddled Jimmy.

"The poor man has hardly slept for the past three nights thanks to me. He practically fell asleep against my shoulder while on the way here."

It was true. The circles that sagged under his eyes started to worry me. An individual can only survive for so long from a deprivation of rest.

"Ugh, believe me, he just doesn't want me to see him dance!"

I suppressed a laugh. Yes, that was probably also a _rather large_ chunk of the reason why he didn't argue much to go.

Mr. Andrews took his seat in the corner, curiously watching a dancing Lightoller. The second officer lifted himself onto a table, performing a quick-paced step dance to some vigorous tune. He flung his cap to the side, where an eager young woman caught it with the utmost elation. Boy, those brandies were certainly strong.

"Well," grinned the sixth officer, "At least I got you all to meself!"

Taking a modest bow, he reached for my hand.

"May I ask the lovely Ms. Anderson for a dance?"

_Aw, how I love this guy!_

"Of course," I smiled.

Seizing my hand, he pulled me to the dance floor.

Though not as graceful and sinuous as Harry had been, Jimmy was just as fun to dance with. His feet moved clumsily to the music, but all the while, he was smiling - cheeks reddened by excitement.

"Oh! I love the Varsouviana...Jimmy, c'mon, lemme show you the steps."

"Pardon?" he shouted over the blare of the music, "Who's Varsova?"

"Ehh, never mind. Just-_here_-we have to be closer."

Placing my arms around his neck, I slowed the pace of our movements, setting our feet to a new series of beats and lyrical rhythms.

A rather blithe Joe waltzed past, courting a little girl who I had come to know as Cora. "Da-dum-da-dum...daaa-da-dum-da-dum. Ay, I feel like the world's luckiest wee man! Lovely music! Lovely night! _Lovely gal_..."

Tiny Cora only giggled, twirling gracefully beneath his muscular arm.

I turned back to see my partner smiling shyly at me.

"You alright?" I chuckled.

"Me? Yeah, I've never been better."

Sighing to myself, I closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight, Jimmy. Harry told me about all the stress he put you through at the last minute."

His hand rested firmly against the small of my back. For a minute, besides the music, everything else was silent.

Goodness, this surely wasn't like Jimmy to be the quiet one.

"You're welcome, Jamie. You and Harry deserve the best."

"So, how about you? Anyone on this ship you fancy?"

Another brief moment of silence.

He withdrew from our close embrace to dip me back playfully. His eyes twinkled with a certain admiration.

"Naw, there's this one girl who kinda caught my eye."

"Aww, Jimmy. Divulge unto me your big dark secret!" I cried cunningly.

He shook his head decisively, laughing to himself, "I think I'd rather not burden you with my silly fantasies."

"Burden me? Oh please-"

Suddenly, the gentle music faded away, transforming into the cheerful thumping of an Irish drum. Joe's loud voice could now be heard screeching limericks.

Glancing down at his watch, he frowned slightly.

"Looks like the masquerade's over for me. I'm sorry, it's almost nine. I've gotta go..."

"Jimmyyyy, no!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you around."

Gosh, why does time always have to breeze by when you're having fun? _Tempis fugit._

"Oh, alright. G'night."

He was bringing my hand to his lips when he hesitantly stopped. Instead, he gave me a kiss upon my cheek.

"Farewell, my beloved little mademoiselle."

With a curt bow, he quickly turned away to depart. Oh, my Jimmy. If I could wish for anything, I'd wish for one thing - to have him as a brother. Someone who could always crack a joke and make me smile.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: This was a rather interesting little chapter to write…I would like to know your thoughts about this scene in particular.**_

Chapter 41

James Moody's POV

The wild and lively cheers of the party faded as I trudged up the stairwell to head for the bridge.

"Okie, me wee peeps! I dedicate this brandy to thee lovely couple of Miss Anderson and Mr. Lowe!"

The crowd burst into sonorous shouts as Joe shot the liquor down. Well, Jimmy, your work here was done. The party was a success. Everything and everyone was right with the world. Things on this ship couldn't have been better.

But there was only one, rather large, problem...

_I'm in love with my best mate's gal._

Oh, God almighty, forgive me.

The other evening, I told Harry I loved her as a sister.

If that's the case then...gracious! I'm committing incest!

It had happened while we were dancing to that polka song.

She had entwined her arms around my neck, and bloody hell, I had felt so happy with her in my arms.

I thought that feeling I always experienced when I was with her was simply the good ol' camaraderie. Just a strong friendship. But Heaven knows that when she looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers, my heart sank. That ignorance shielding my true emotions melted away.

And that's why I was now fleeing so quickly from the scene - like a murderer from the scene of a crime.

Smith honestly couldn't give a darn about whether I showed on time or not. I was running from Jamie. Running from my feelings.

I don't deserve her.

If only...if only I hadn't acted like some bloody moron the first time I saw her, a love triangle would certainly be justifiable…in my opinion.

It had been during that fateful morning of April 10th, just as I was standing by the gate, supervising the boarding of third class passengers, that I noticed her fly past.

Yes, I saw the bleeding cuts on the soles of her feet.

I saw the pursuers chasing her.

I saw the fear on her face.

And I only stood there, doing nothing.

I dunno what the bugger had gotten into me.

Had I been too intimidated to interfere with the authority?

Had I turned into a coward?

Whatever had happened to me, I feel an awfully lotta guilt for it.

But Harry, on the other side, offered his hand to help.

Oh yeah, I saw him run over when she tripped. In fact, he had been carrying the luggage of that ruddy Hockley man. He practically threw them aside - right into Cal's little grimace of a face! He didn't even seem to think about his actions for a single damn second. The valiant knight simply acted on impulse.

That's what I admire 'bout the fellow. Harry never allows his mind dictate how his heart is to act.

Without a doubt, it's one of mankind's greatest faults. We always listen to human reasoning and sensibility.

Curse the Enlightenment.

Goodness, I love Jamie.

I love that little goddess with all my heart.

Her infectious smile. The chime of her laughter. Those soft hands.

But Harry, I can see it in his eyes...he loves her _more_. He'd take a bullet for that girl.

Jamie Lowe has a rather nice ring to it. Jamie _Moody_? Oh, good grief, it makes me shudder.

Besides, she only cared for me as a brother. She only loved me in a "family affectionate" way.

And the fact that she gives a damn about an annoying oaf like me at all is simply _awe-inspiring._

For me, that love was all I could ever ask for.

For me, that love was enough.

Enough for a lifetime.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Harold Lowe's POV

I was standing upon a landing of the Grand Staircase, the large glass dome illuminating the majestic and opulent ballroom from above. On either side of the structure was a long line of people, all of them smiling and holding baskets of blue rose petals. In the crowd I could see many familiar faces, such as my other fellow officers and Mr. Andrews dressed in a velvet red suit.

_Velvet red?_ How...interesting. In fact, all of them were sporting rather odd attires.

"You ready for this, mate?" whispered a tearful Jimmy by my side. He straightened his bow tie and smoothed the creases in his sparkling midnight blue tuxedo.

"Absolutely," I grinned.

As the bandsmen began playing the regal tune of a wedding march, all the invitees turned in synchronization, where another figure sporting a lovely white gown had just ambled in. The bride's face was adorned with a long veil, which cascaded all the way down to her ankles.

"Ah, here comes the beauty," sighed my best man in a whisper.

Cries of admiration echoed throughout the crowd of bystanders. With happy shouts of exclamation, they grabbed fistfuls of the petals and threw it into the air.

As the angelic individual glided to my side, I entwined my hand tightly in hers. "You look beautiful, love."

But to my horror, upon lifting Jamie's veil, Hockley's evil grimace was there instead.

"You like my eyebrows, handsome? Lovejoy tweezed them for me."

WHAT THE-?

"AHHHHH!"

Oh, bloody hell! It was just a dream. _Just a dream._

My eyes flew awake to see Jimmy's concerned face just a few mere inches away.

"Harry, you doing okay, mate? I heard you shouting all the way from the other end of the hall."

"Huh?" I spluttered stupidly, "Y-yeah. I'm alright."

_Now _I am.

"I s'pose this ship is driving us all mad," he commented quietly with a distant gaze.

"S'pose so."

It was eerily silent for a few moments. My friend continued to sit at the edge of my bed, staring at the wall opposite him. How very un-Jimmy-like.

Something's up.

Propping myself on my elbows, I tried to get a better look at him in the pitch black room.

"How 'bout you? Everything alright? You're not really..._well_...acting yourself."

"Me?" he questioned with an awkward laugh, "I'm perfect. Absolutely fine."

"Right. Of couuuurse you are. Jimmy, c'mon, you're not fooling me."

He shook his head, trying to placate my worry. Jumping up onto his feet, he forced a smile.

"Trust me," he grinned, "Just tired is all. Go on back to sleep Harry, it's almost eleven."

I only continued to stare at him doubtfully.

"Alright, alright. Keep your heartily burdens to yourself. But if you change your mind, y'know you always have me to talk to. And Jamie."

At the mentioning of her name, his eyes widened for the quickest second.

"Oh, the last thing I'd wanna do is confront _her_," he muttered in a barely audible tone.

Yes, he was certainly acting..._odd_.

Meeting my questioning glare, he simply rolled his eyes, gave me a salute, and closed the door behind him.

Like I said before, that Jimmy - he's certainly one of a kind.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jamie Anderson's POV

"Mr. Andrews! Come on, you haven't stood up since you've arrived."

Joe jumped down from the table he had been dancing on to mock my poor guest.

"Ah, thee ol' man is tired! Let 'im have his nap, Jamie."

Mr. Andrews nearly choked on his drink, angrily slamming the glass down upon the wooden bench.

_Oh dear._

"My good sir, and who do yeh think yer supposed to be? The bloody king of the leprechauns?"

For once, Joe was at a loss for words.

"I...I dunno..."

Well, Mr. Andrews was certainly wound up now. He rose from his seat and flung his overcoat to the ground.

"Ye screech those senseless limericks to no avail! Lordy, I consider myself blessed to still have the ability to hear."

The crowd pealed with laughter, condemning Joe into the snake's pit even further.

A showdown between two Irishmen! Gracious, where was Harry and Jimmy when you needed them?

At last, Joe was finally able to stammer a decent retort.

"Well, then excuuuuse me! You go right ahead if yeh think you can do better!"

Taking a glance at me, Mr. Andrews's eyes shone with a look of pure elation and eagerness.

"I'd be delighted to."

Marching with the utmost dignity to the makeshift stage of wooden floorboards and tables, Mr. Andrews kept his placid face clear of all emotion.

After a little cough to clear his throat, he opened his mouth to sing.

_My wild Irish rose_

_The sweetest flow'r that grows_

_You may search ev'rywhere_

_But none can compare_

_With my wild Irish rose_

_My wild Irish rose_

_The dearest flow'r that grows_

_And some day for my sake_

_She may let me take_

_The bloom from my wild Irish rose_

He held the final note for a heavenly few moments, closing his eyes as he did so. His voice was as soft as a pin-drop. It was as if an angel had crashed to earth. The melodies that flowed off his tongue were so divine that they could only compare to a chorus of holy cherubim.

And then came the applause - a sound _so_ tumultuous and deafening.

Mr. Andrews beamed as his new crowd of admirers surrounded him with supportive shouts and applause. I don't think I've ever seen that man with a broader smile.

"Oh Joe," I laughed, "Your career has come to a close."

"Yep," he nodded sourly, "A fame short-lived."

Despite his demise, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his contender being showered upon with glasses of congratulatory rum and brandy.

The good sport shook hands with the champion, giving him a kind slap to the back.

"I'm speechless ol' man. You have one hell of a voice...but thee question that remains is whether yer moves are as expertise, ay?"

"What?" Mr. Andrews chortled, "O' course I'm also the better dancer! Why, yer twirling reminds me of my wee daughter, Elba."

Ohhhh! Goodness, this beats all the fights I've seen the officers get into!

Joe's cheeks burned as he furiously tried to think up a good comeback.

"Why so silent good Monsieur?" grinned the architect, who was suddenly beside himself with laughter.

As much as I felt sympathetic towards Joe, I was glad to see Mr. Andrews enjoying himself. He was always so serious, jotting down notes in that beloved notebook of his.

Instead of addressing the enemy, Joe simply turned around to order the violinists a desperate command.

"BOYS! Play some music."

The younger contestant slicked the blonde curls of his cropped hair back into a ponytail. Bowing to a woman by his side, he asked her to a dance.

You had to give that man some credit! He surely knew how to put his act together.

Within a moment or two, the couple was step-dancing, spinning around the third class dining room in a dizzy frenzy.

"Jamie?"

Turning around, I saw Mr. Andrews's hand outstretched toward mine.

"May I have the honor?"

Oh, how I never wanted this journey to end.

"It'd be my pleasure, sir."

As we joined the others on the dance floor, I closed my eyes, engraving this memory into eternity.

The music.

The people.

The overwhelming sense of family electrifying the air.

Please dear God, never allow me to forget _Titanic_.

In all the days that I live, this ship will always be a part of me.

On this vessel, I've grown from that once diffident girl who had been unable to speak.

I was now an engaged woman, ready to fight against life's struggles with someone by my side.

In the past four days, I've experienced love.

I've experienced happiness.

I've been given a second chance at life.

Harry.

Jimmy.

Mr. Andrews.

Molly.

Joe.

Smith, Murdoch, Lightoller.

Little Marie.

_A husband._

_A brother._

_A father._

_A mother._

_A friend._

_Over-protective guardians._

_Even a little sister._

My life was complete.

Papa, I'm ready to move on.

"HEY! No fairrr! O' course yer the BETTER dancer with Jamie as a partner!" screeched an annoyed Joe.

Mr. Andrews's blue eyes sparkled as he lifted me into the air with a dazed smile.

"Thank you, young Jamie. I haven't felt this wonderful in ages!"

Before I could respond, a sudden rumble tore through the ship.

It was a horrific sound, like metal being ripped into two.

The vessel shook so terribly that I stupidly mistook it for an earthquake.

Everyone let out a sharp cry of fear as they tottered to and fro.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Yeh guys alright?"

"Goodness, what was that?"

"I thought those fools told us this ship was unsinkable-"

I turned to see Mr. Andrews staring at nothing in particular. An expression of utter bewilderment and apprehension was apparent on his facade.

"Mr. Andrews, surely, it mustn't have been anything too bad..._Titanic_ is a grand ship. It'd take _a lot_ to do a decent amount of damage to her."

As he regained his balance, his hands became ice cold in mine. When he next spoke, I could tell he was thoroughly shaken, from head to toe.

"Yes...yes, you're right, my dear. I should go up to deck to make sure everything's sound."

"Would you like me to accompany you, sir?"

All traces of jubilance had disappeared. In just a moment, he had transformed into a rather serious individual - in fact, perhaps the most serious I've ever seen him.

"No, I think it's best you stay here, just in case the danger is at deck."

"Okay," I breathed. With each passing moment, I found myself falling into a deeper state of alarm. How could I stay calm with a look so tragic evident in his eyes?

Without warning, he grabbed my shoulders, taking a stern hold of me.

"But Jamie, listen, if you hear or see anything - _anything _out of the bloody ordinary - run. Get yerself to Harry. Or Jimmy. Whoever. Yer a smart girl, with more knowledge of the sea than all the officers aboard combined. Do you understand me?"

It was as if my father was reincarnated in this man.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

With a curt nod, he turned to go, but not before giving me a reassuring smile.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it and shot up the stairwell instead.

Lightoller came stumbling after, all forms of merriment gone from his appearance too. "Keep an eye out, Ms. Anderson."

Trying to force a tiny smile, I gave him an unconvincing nod.

Slightly trembling, I placed my hand against the wall tenderly, as if I could assess her wounds and afflictions.

Come on, dammit! Don't fail on us. _Not now._ Not now, when everything was absolutely perfect.

Good heavens, I don't think I've ever loved a piece of iron so dearly.

_**A/N: And Part I to "Neptune's Daughter" has come to an end, or so to speak! If this was a play, a very long one at that, now would be the intermission/bathroom break heheh.**_

_**Part II will include the chapters concerning the sinking and all other proceeding events. Cue the 'Nearer My God To Thee' soundtrack! I can promise you guys at least another twenty to thirty chapters. I know it may sound like a lot, or way too much even, but my chapters are pretty short...so everything balances out! :)**_

_**Now...comes a little bad news. As of today, I've been luckily able to post weekly updates. But yesterday, something rather dreadful occurred. My Summer Homework arrived. *evil music plays in background* That includes assignments for AP Chemistry, AP US History, English Honors, and PSAT & SAT prep work.**_

_**SO, I've decided NOT to rush in the rest of the chapters, because I know you guys deserve much better than that. Also, if I were to do so, probably half of the scenes I'd want to include would have to be tossed aside and there'd be grammar mistakes galore!**_

_**Henceforth, after some deliberation, I decided to get all of the schoolwork out of the way first. After that's finished with, I'll continue with the updates. And when will this be done? I'm going to be painfully honest with y'all and say around the second week of August...I know, I know! Please don't hate me or send me creepy death threats! Lol. I'm sorry to leave the story at such a cliffhanger, but I PROMISE, **__**it'll be worth waiting for**__**. I'm very excited to write some of these chapters...And if you've enjoyed the story so far, then you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Thank you **__**so much**__** for all the support so far!**_

_**Reviews are **__**always**__** welcome.**_

_**For all those who have already left various reviews/comments/feedback, I greatly appreciate everything! But for those who have yet to comment, I haven't received too much feedback...so I'm a bit apprehensive over here. As I've concluded Part I, it'd be a nice time to lemme know what you, the lovely readers, think. :)**_

_**Are you lovin' my portrayal of the officers? **_

_**Do you despise my OC? (And I have to admit, I'd be rather appalled if you did...*sniffle*.)**_

_**Is there anything you wish I had done differently? Is there anything that you'd like me to incorporate into any of the upcoming chapters?**_

_**Do you think my fanfic is a disgrace to the Titanic community? *laughs nervously***_

_**Any constructive comments or thoughts are greatly appreciated. Please tell me what you think :)**_

_**I'm always just an e-mail away!**_

_**Thank you my beloved Titanic fanatics! I will return soon!**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hello, world! I'm back with the beginning chapters of Part 2, and much earlier than I expected to be too. My chapters have gotten much longer simply because of ALL the action that'll be going on. SO...without further ado...let's continue with the story, shall we?**_

_**And I have to give a HUGE thank you to all the reviews and support and follows/favorites! For my good ol' reviewers who have been giving me feedback from the very beginning: classicmovielover, r.i.p. musictaco aka musictaco, and Patrick Verona's Cougar. More words of gratitude to Nilesra, EnjoyItAll8000, SlytherinPrincess003, bookwormer101, and valleydew. AND, finally to all my guests: LTsangy, 1111, Anonymous, Guest-who-sounds-British, MysticoAtlantico, Good Ol' Bud, and AProudGrandchild. To Good Ol' Bud: You started a Discussion Group on my fanfic? You're absolutely marvelous! And to AProudGrandChild: Your comment made me cry. Thank you. Thank you so, so much. And if I've left anyone out, ah to heck with it: I love you too! :) **_

_*****A-RATHER-IMPORTANT-Author's-Note-SO-PLEASE-DON'T-SKIP-IT: I know some readers have been confusing two of my characters for the same person. In Chapters 40 and 43, some people thought that 'Joe' was fourth officer 'Joseph Boxhall'. They're actually 2 completely different characters. Lol, I'm sorry folks, I know 'Joe' is usually a common nickname for 'Joseph', so it's not your fault at all :) Just think of it this way from now on to avoid any confusion:**_

_**'Joe' = the good ol' Irish chum of Jamie who is aboard Titanic as a steerage passenger; one of my OC's.**_

_**'Joseph Boxhall' = Titanic's fourth officer. (When using his character, I'll only refer to him as Joseph or Mr. Boxhall)**_

_**I just wanted to clear this up because Joe is going to be in a lot more chapters during Part 2.**_

* * *

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 44

"So serious."

I turned to see Joe sitting by my side, his finger carelessly twirling a lock of my hair.

"Well, you can't really blame me. That was a pretty big collision. It must've been an iceberg or something of the sort."

"Ah! If so, then there's nothin' to worry about. A wee block o' frozen water ain't gonna do much damage to the grandest ship in all thee world."

I shot him a disapproving glare, "Oh, you'd be surprised. An iceberg is a ship's biggest enemy. Just think of a dinner knife cutting into some butter. If that thing scraped against the ship's side, we're in for a rough night. 'A _wee_ block o' frozen ice' can do a _lot_ of damage."

Nevertheless, my foreboding sense of conversation couldn't penetrate past Joe's cheerful attitude.

"Well, well, well, look at you gettin' so analytical. As long as we have a Captain's daughter around, I think we can all manage to survive," he joked.

His words brought back Mr. Andrews's pleas from only minutes ago.

_"Yer a smart girl, with more knowledge of the sea than all the officers aboard combined."_

Did these people really place their trust in me?

I may be John's daughter, but my gosh, I wasn't ready to start hauling off people to the lifeboats!

I don't even know if I remember how to swim...

Resting his head upon the table before us, Joe's green eyes focused upon the engagement ring on my hand. With a smile, he shook his head and whistled sharply.

"Blimey, Harry surely knows how to please a woman. Is that really a genuine sapphire?"

For a moment, I forgot about my worries for the ship. Looking down at the sparkling gem, I couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, it belonged to his grandmother," I replied softly.

"Y'think yeh can introduce me to her one day? Perhaps she can lend me a diamond or two."

Oh goodness, I dunno if I even wanted to meet her myself. It's not that I held anything against the Lowe family, but after the way they treated Harry...a person like him deserved so much better.

How could a father banish his own son so easily?

Besides, the last time I was introduced to another family, things didn't go rather well. The Dubois residence had been anything but pleasant.

"Do yeh love him?"

My troublesome mind snapped back to Joe.

Love him? Gosh, I couldn't possibly live without him.

"Yes," I answered within a heartbeat.

"Yer sure?" he questioned with a smirk.

"No, I had only been caught up in the moment. Y'know how it goes. Blimey, Joe," I cried sarcastically.

"I know," he nodded, "I just...wanna know what to look for when I'm asking."

"When you're asking?"

"Y'see, right then, when you told me you love Harry, there was a certain gleam in yer eyes. Now that, little missy, is true love in its genuine form. When I ask my gal back in America, I'm gonna be searching for that same look. 'Cause then I'll know that she's being honest with me."

You would never have guessed from his broad shoulders and muscular build, but this man right here was a true sweetheart.

Smiling to himself, he took out a tiny box and laid it in my palm.

"It's definitely not as grand as yers, but it has to count for something."

Upon opening it, I saw a simple gold band engraved with the words,

"For My Irish Queen, Yer Smile Is The Key To My Heart"

The sappy teenage girl aroused within me.

"Oh! Joe!" I gushed. "This is absolutely adorable! She'll love it, believe me."

Winking, he took it back and snugly stuffed it into his vest pocket.

"Ay! She better love it! This cost me a year's paycheck."

"What's her name?"

"Sheila. Sheila Marie. The way I remember her, she had golden curls all the way down to her shoulders. Like the daughter of the Sun God! She always clasped her hands together beneath her chin, like a young child. Sheila left Belfast with her parents around three years ago, if I remember correctly. The gal never wanted to go, but her father's job moved them constantly from place to place. And now here I am, ready to track her down and start a life with her, God-willing!"

What a romance.

"Does she know you're coming?"

At this, he chuckled mischievously. "_She_ certainly knows! When _Titanic_ docks, she promises that she'll be waiting by the pier with the red scarf I gave to her as a wee child. However, her parents are rather clueless 'bout it all. Hey, what they don't know can't hurt 'em, right?"

I nodded in assent.

It's all rather true - he did have a point there.

A sudden shout interrupted our conversation.

A young man came running down the hall with a sack of clothes casually slung over his shoulder. Not far behind him was a tiny group of about twenty people or so. Their eyes were enlarged with panic.

Oh, yeah! The man was Fabrizio! If I remembered correctly...

"Hey!" Joe shouted. "What are yeh hollerin' about?"

"Thee ship!" he screamed in his thick Italian accent. "She is sinking!"

WHAT?

I practically jumped from my chair, sending the little stool with a thump to the floor.

"There's water! Flooding! Lots of it! Look!"

He lifted his leg, which was drenched all the way up to his knee.

_"But Jamie, listen, if you hear or see anything - anything out of the bloody ordinary - run."_

Well, here was my proof.

It was time to get the hell out of here.

And within the next moment, another realization struck me sharply across the face...

It was silent.

_Too_ silent.

"Joe! Shush! D'you hear that?"

He raised a hand for everyone to remain quiet.

"No," he replied with a puzzled look, "I hear nothin'. Absolutely nothin'."

"Exactly...the engine has stopped. We've practically come to a halt in the middle of the bloody Atlantic," I whispered through clenched teeth.

This was bad. Oh, this was very bad.

Little Cora turned to me in expectation, cradling her rag doll tightly against her chest.

"Ms. Jamie, what should we do?"

The whole lot of them in the room turned to me as well, waiting for a command...an order...a deliverance from the perils now threatening our very lives.

I felt as if I were going to fall to my knees and sob like a baby.

However, suddenly, this fire started burning in my chest.

It was a determination.

A determination to save these people.

At long last, it was time to honor my papa's memory and prove him of what I was capable of.

Those thirteen years ago, he had made a choice. A choice to rescue three hundred souls in return for his own life.

And now, it was my turn. My choice.

It was time for me to rise to the sacrifice.

"Joe, what time is it?"

"Just a wee bit after midnight."

I glanced at the apprehensive faces and felt my fists ball at my sides.

"Fabrizio! How deep was the water back there?"

"About ehhh, I'd say a foot or two?"

Oh, God. The collision had been only thirty minutes ago. So, that means within an hour, possibly even less, the whole of these corridors would be submerged under the frigid waters of the Atlantic.

_Titanic_ will founder.

"Right! Forget packing. Leave your valuables behind-"

"Like we have any, being the 'gutter rats' that we are," snickered a young man by Joe's side.

I smiled involuntarily. We needed some good humour at a time like this.

"Even better! Follow me. We need to get to deck as fast as possible!"

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Joe.

Taking my arm, he helped to support me as we dashed down the corridor.

I took one last look at the ship's surroundings, knowing this would be the last time I roamed down her splendid halls.

Quietly, I did the only reasonable thing that there was left to do. Pray.

_Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers,_

_But to be fearless in facing them._

_Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain,_

_But for the heart to conquer it._

_Let me not look for allies in life's battlefield,_

_But to my own strength._

_Let me not crave in anxious fear to be saved,_

_But hope for the patience to win my freedom._

_Grant me that I may not be a coward,_

_Feeling your mercy in my success alone,_

_But let me find the grasp of your hand in my failure._

_In this I ask through your holy name, my Lord and my Protecter._

_Amen._


	45. Chapter 45

Harold Lowe's POV

Chapter 45

I tossed on my pillow, trying to shut out the ruckus from outside.

Blimey! It was ten minutes past midnight. First class passengers normally didn't go out for strolls on deck around this time.

Jamie also hadn't come back yet.

Well, that didn't really worry me much.

Y'see, those parties of theirs could last till the very crack of dawn, and I knew that they'd keep a good watch over her. I had told Joe about what happened with Hockley - the Irishman swore that the perpetrator would have to kill him first before he could lay a single finger on her. The menacing glare on his face had been, in totality, very convincing. I trusted Joe.

It wasn't till I heard Murdoch's distinct voice did I finally snap out of my stupor.

"I want you men to uncover and swing out all these lifeboats. Quickly now, come on lads! Come on!"

_Lifeboats? Swing out? _ What the bloody hell was going on out there?

I shot out of bed and threw the door to an open, just as Officer Boxhall was trotting down the hall.

"Harold! Bugger, don't tell me you've just woken up?"

"I actually just have...wha-what's going on?"

The man was perspiring and practically trembling from head to toe.

"The ship struck an iceberg. She's sinking from the bow."

Well, that surely jolted me awake.

I shook my head in disbelief. This has to be one of Jimmy's jokes.

"Sinking? Joseph, how-"

He roughly shoved me back into the room and quickly thrust my uniform into my hands.

"Don't ask how or why, trust me, mate, that's what everyone else aboard has been wondering. Just get dressed and head out to deck when you're done. Mr. Andrews said..."

"What? Mr. Andrews said what?"

"The man and I went down to the lower decks. Five of the watertight compartments are already flooded. In an hour or two, all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

And with that final word, the officer slammed the door to a shut behind him.

For a brief moment, I merely stood in silence, still trying to absorb Boxhall's words.

The "unsinkable" ship sinking? It was such a ludicrous and horrific idea - just as equally insane as if someone had said that a man had flown to the moon.

Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was almost half past twelve.

_"In an hour or two, all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."_

My gosh, I have to find her.

Almost as if a fog horn went off in my mind, I jumped into action, slapping the uniform on and the ruddy cap onto my disheveled hair.

Quickly searching around the tiny room, I searched for any valuables of Jamie and mine that I could salvage.

Ah! Right...the box beneath the bed.

Getting onto my knees, I reached for the tiny shoebox containing my revolver. I knew it'd come in handy on an evening like tonight. With a crowd of over two thousand passengers, and barely half the amount of lifeboats needed to provide for everyone's safe escape, things were definitely gonna get out of hand.

Stuffing the cold and lifeless object into my blazer's inner pocket, I recalled the first time the weapons were distributed to all the officers.

It had been in Belfast near the end of March, when many of the crew members had boarded to make final revisions for the ship's journey into Southampton.

"Remember," Smith gravely ordered, "These are only to be used in desperate scenarios and emergencies. I advise you all to keep them stored in your rooms. We wouldn't want a passenger to go into a fright at the sight of them."

He glared at our innocent smirks, stating in a lighter tone, "Very good...any questions?"

Of course, only one hand shot up, which belonged to Jimmy.

"Oh, good heavens," muttered the Captain in a whisper.

The other officers suppressed a laugh. Despite the fact that they only knew the sixth officer for a day, they were already well acquainted with Jimmy's personality - me being the most familiar with the fellow.

"Yes, Mr. Moody. What is your question? It's a sensible one, I presume?"

The junior officer's face was one of the utmost seriousness, only making the rest of us even more hysterical. Don't get me wrong, but James Paul Moody was anything and everything but a serious individual.

"Of course sir, I just wanted to propose another situation that would be allowable for an officer to use his revolver."

The Captain's face scrunched up into an apprehensive grimace, afraid of what he was about to hear.

"Okay...carry on with your...unique insight."

"Well, alright. Say if there's a really annoying first class passenger, who burdens you with the most ludicrous requests-"

"Thank you Mr. Moody," interrupted Smith immediately, "But I couldn't possibly imagine a request more ludicrous than those of the ideas that brew in that head of yours."

As the other officers chuckled in amusement, Jimmy's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Aw, the poor chap. I think he actually didn't mean for the proposal to come across as a joke.

I ambled over to his side as the others strolled off to find a safe storage for their pistols.

"Those blokes can never take me seriously, can they?"

I shook my head with a pitiful smile, giving him a clap on the back.

"Nope, I'm afraid they can't. However, I, on the other hand, think that was a rather excellent idea."

The sixth officer grinned. His eyes practically lit up like those of an eager young child's.

"Exactly! We officers have the right to use self-defense! Those authorities shoot away as if there's no tomorrow and yet they give us these things with nothing but restrictions and limitations. Bah! We're never even gonna use them anyway."

"Unless we run into _'a really annoying first class passenger, who burdens us with the most ludicrous requests.'_"

"Yes, my good man. Yes, indeed."

And now, here we all were, two weeks later...with _Titanic_ plunging into the Atlantic.

A pen suddenly rolled off the desk to my side. The ship was already starting to list.

There was not a second to waste.

Taking one last glance around the tiny room, I took a deep breath and darted out the door into the chilly ocean air.

In the back of my mind was the ceaseless ticking of a clock, counting off the seconds until our doom.

The hourglass was beginning to run dry.


	46. Chapter 46

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 46

All seven hundred souls aboard steerage had been making excellent progress in the attempt to reach deck, that is, until a dead end shattered all hopes for any means of escape.

"Open these damn gates!" Joe bellowed, shaking the iron cage furiously.

The two stewards standing on the opposite side simply smirked at our torment in amusement.

"Take it easy, the lot of you!"

"Oh yeah?" questioned Fabrizio sharply, "You aren't the ones trapped in here!" My anxious Italiano chum then proceeded with a passionate rant of curses in his own native tongue.

At this rate, we weren't going anywhere.

"Listen," the heartless martinet spat, "Once we're done loading first and second class, then you will be allowed to go! It's rather simple - just some common sense is all, which apparently many of you idiots lack."

My gosh, what were with these people? This ship was turning everyone into a group of wild savages.

I motioned for Joe to step aside and allow me to have a word.

If I had to bloody flirt with these two blokes to let us through, so God help me, I'll do it.

"Please gentlemen, there are plenty of women and children here. Surely, you must allow _them_ to pass."

Their eyes immediately flew to my attire, scrutinizing the blue lace and fancy embroidery.

"Mademoiselle! What are you doing down here in steerage?"

Joe's eyes gleamed with fresh hope. "Ai! This gal here is the daughter o' a Captain, and currently engaged to one o' thee officers."

The blonde steward stared at my eyes, and then to the sapphire ring adorning my hand.

"Miss Anderson! Oh, bugger me...Stefan we have to let her out."

"If you let me out," I pleaded desperately, "The others come also."

They stood in silence for a moment, deliberating on what to do.

"Come on!" I begged. "This ship is bloody sinking!"

Stefan firmly shook his head, crushing the hope that had begun to sprout in each of us.

"Sorry, miss. But it's not our fault that you got yourself stuck down there in the first place. We were clearly given the instruction to not allow ANYONE to pass till we received the proper orders."

Good grief, I'll bet you a hundred pounds that they were acting on Ismay's command.

"And what d'yeh want us all to do in the meantime?" Joe stated in a rage. "Twiddle our thumbs and play a game o' cards?"

I slammed the gate angrily. Seven hundred souls aboard were all going to perish on account of these two dimwits. "You arseholes!" I shouted, not paying a single damn in the world about mannerisms. "Give us a chance to live!"

Sending one final kick against the metal barrier, I shoved my way through the crowd and into the public saloon below. A groan tore through the ship as she creaked loudly. _Titanic_ was dying.

It was just a few minutes before one. Our time was running out.

"You did yer best, Jamie," soothed Joe quietly.

He caught my hand as I walked aimlessly about, working myself into a panic.

The determination that had been coursing through my veins earlier was now ebbing quickly away.

New emotions arouse within me. They were of despair...desolation...and fear.

Harry. I was never going to see him again.

"There must be another way out," I whispered shakily.

"We've tried all the stairwells. They've imprisoned us like a pack of sardines."

He couldn't have surmised our tragic scenario any better.

"Joe," I cried, "I don't wanna die. Not like this. Not without seeing Harry one last time."

Pulling me into a hug, he closed his eyes, doing his best to remain calm himself.

"I know dearie, I know. Just take a deep breath - we'll find a way. We'll find a way..."

Suddenly, his head perked up, and the most peculiar glaze came upon his face.

"Joe?"

"What is that yer wearing?"

"Huh? I'm sorry...I...I dunno what you mean."

"In terms o' perfume. I just smell...roses. It's really strong."

He pulled back from our embrace to take a hesitant step down the desolate corridor.

I took a sniff as well, and surely, I could smell the odor also.

"Perhaps it's the angels showering down their pity upon us," Joe laughed.

It really was strong, perhaps even overwhelming. The light bulb didn't go off in my head till I saw a tiny ventilation system near the bottom of a wall about five feet away.

"JOE! You're a genius!" I beamed.

"Why, thank you, little missy. I try my best to stay modest 'bout it. Now...um..._what_ exactly did I do right?"

I kicked the little grate open, trying to get a decent look into the pitch black shaft. Oh yes, I definitely knew where that smell was coming from now.

"D'you remember Mr. Andrews's little rose garden?"

My companion's eyes immediately widened in understanding.

"Yeh don't suppose..."

"I do. Every shaft has a beginning...and an end. Guessing from the smell, this shaft has to have some sort of connection to his garden. Since the scent is pretty strong, the other side can't be too far from here either."

"Jamie, yer a genius, but how is that supposed to help any of us down here?"

I bit my lip, and tried to stick my head inside to see if I could fit through. Almost instantaneously, I felt a sturdy hand pull me back.

"Ohhhh no you don't! I'm not lettin' you climb into that death trap alone."

"Joe! What other choice do we have?" I gestured to the crowd in the staircase, whose complaints only seemed to be growing more desperate by the minute. Little Cora sat on her papa's shoulders, nervously squeezing the life out of her doll. A mother and her two young children stood right behind them. The brother and sister held each other's hands, grinning as their mummy told them a folk tale to help ease their worries.

"And with all do respect, unless you can somehow lose fifty pounds in the next two minutes, you're not gonna manage squeezing your way through this tiny shaft. Joe, I have to go. I have to. Unless you'd prefer we all drown down here."

He raked his fingers angrily through his hair, cursing silently all the while. The man knew I was right. It was our only chance of survival.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Jamie...promise me yer gonna be careful. If something happens to you in there, I swear I'm gonna kill myself right on the ship-"

I gave him my most reassuring smile, confidently stating, "Don't you worry. I'll be fine. There's nothing to it - I just need to basically crawl my way through till I get to the other side. And I promise you, I'm going to bring back help, alright?"

"Okay," he nodded, still obviously upset with the decision.

He pulled me up from my knees and gave me a quick hug.

"As they say back in me home: May the luck o' thee Irish be with you."

"Thank you, Joe," I whispered with a grin.

And with that final farewell, I got onto my hands and knees and squeezed my way through the narrow opening.

It looks like thirteen years of being fed only once every two days had its benefits.

I continued swiftly down the tiny tunnel, trying to see past all the darkness and dust.

Oh, thank the Lord I wasn't claustrophobic.

All the while, I continued to breathe in the heavenly fragrance of the nearby roses, relishing in the fact that with every inch, it only seemed to be growing stronger.

Perhaps, just perhaps, there was still some hope left.

* * *

_**A/N: Jamie crawling through a vent! #JamesBondMoment**_

_**For those who might have forgotten or are slightly confuzzled, the rose garden of Mr. Andrews was first mentioned in Chapter 38 - it was the sight of Harry's proposal.**_

_**And yes, I know it's unlike me to post only 3 chapters for an update...but I promise, I'll give you guys 3 more by next week. **_

_**Happy Summer Olympics! :)**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: I just wanted to take this opportunity and thank **__**every single reader**__** that's read Jamie and Harry's story. Yes, I know all of you quiet ones out there. :) I've checked my traffic stats.**_

_**Another brief word of thanks for the trio who has reviewed on my most recent update:**_

_**classicmovielover, musictaco, and MysticoAtlantico…Need I say how magnificent you guys are? **_

_**As a reply to MysticoAtlantico's review: Actually, no! It isn't a coincidence that many of my OCs have names that start with 'J.' Everyone in my family actually has a name that starts with the letter J. So, haha, I guess I just have a preference towards that certain letter... **_

* * *

Harold Lowe's POV

Chapter 47

"Harold! Harold, could you help me out with the lifeboats?"

As soon as Murdoch saw me walk out from the officers' promenade, he beckoned me over.

"Will, I-I can't...I have to find her."

Upon coming closer, I could see the desperation in his eyes. His chest heaved heavily with fatigue.

"Harold," he sighed, "Don't worry, I'm sure Jamie's alright. All the passengers were ordered to make their way up to deck. If anythin', you'll probably catch her here. Trust me, it's gonna be too hectic if yeh search for the lassie elsewhere."

"Will, I dunno..."

"Please, I just need your help with the first few lifeboats, and then I can let you go, alright? That's why you're an officer, lad. We need to start gettin' these passengers of this damn ship. _Now."_

Bleeding hell...I don't think I've ever been more at a dilemma.

"Alright, alright," I muttered, "But I'm just helping you with the first few."

"Thank you, Harry. That's all I need."

And within moments, we called out for any women and children to start boarding lifeboat five.

"Women and children! We need women and children, please!"

Not a soul came forward.

"Will," I whispered in agitation, "Hasn't anyone informed them of the ship's condition?"

"No," he shot back, "Smith doesn't want to start a panic."

Well, no wonder no one was cooperating! If they simply thought that this was all just a drill, why would they bloody want to board these flimsy boats that would be dropped nearly forty feet into the freezing Atlantic? If I had a choice, I'd rather prefer to stay aboard the world's grandest ship too, thank you very much.

The first officer called out to the recalcitrant crowd once more.

"I assure you all, it's perfectly safe! The sea is quite calm!"

A tiny group of fancily dressed passengers finally huddled forward.

But upon looking down into the dreary ocean splashing about far below, most of them balked and turned away.

"What if there's a leak in the boat?" cried an apprehensive young woman. "It's so little!"

Gracious, tonight I wasn't one for being patient...

"Madame," I spat curtly back, "If that was the case, then the ruddy things wouldn't be called LIFEBOATS. Looks can be deceivin'. As my partner said moments ago, it is perfectly safe."

The woman shot me a glare, appalled by the tone of my voice. However, the aggression worked, and she hesitantly stepped aboard with a friend by her side.

Two down, only 2,226 left to go.

We weren't going to make it...

Half of these people weren't even going to board a lifeboat. We needed at least twenty more of those bloody contraptions for everyone to make it safely off.

"PLEASE!" Murdoch shouted through a megaphone. "WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"

One by one, they slowly came forward in a trickle, dragging their feet and moaning various complaints.

"Oh! Wait!" cried another. "I must go back. I forgot to lock my trunk-"

Murdoch and I groaned in synchrony.

"Madame! Just get into the lifeboat," he spat coolly. "Once the damage has been assessed, you will be brought on board again."

I couldn't help but shoot him a disapproving stare. Forcing these people into the boats was one thing...but telling them downright lies was completely different. I couldn't really blame him, but knowing the horrific truth made me shudder inside.

"Yes," a young man beside her laughed, "Y'see, Anne? We'll be back for breakfast."

"Oh, if you insist. Officers, may he come aboard with me? He's my fiancé. We are to be wed in New York!"

I immediately nodded my head. How could I possibly refuse when they reminded me so much of Jamie and me?

But Murdoch, on the other hand, thought differently.

"I'm sorry, but only women and children can board for now. Captain's orders, Madame."

"Oh, Fred! I dunno...I think it'll be better if I wait with you."

Fred rolled his eyes and gave Anne a tender kiss upon her cheek.

"Oh, nonsense! You must go. Don't worry about me, darling, I think I'm old enough to tend for myself."

"He's right," Murdoch interrupted quietly, "There are certain boats on the other side set aside especially for the men."

I couldn't help but wonder if this was just another one of his lies too...

The lady's face slightly lit up at this revelation.

"Aw, you see? Right after you leave, it'll then be my turn to go."

The girl still wasn't entirely convinced, but was reassured enough that she could be talked into leaving.

They bid each other goodbye, clasping each other's hands tightly together.

I turned away and tried to focus on convincing others to get aboard, but the surge of melancholy swelling within me couldn't be suppressed. In the back of my mind, I saw their entwined hands. Their smiling faces that lay ignorant of the rising danger only a few decks below. Little did many individuals know that this would be their last night on this earthly domain.

As for Fred and Anne, that would be the couple's final farewell.


	48. Chapter 48

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 48

Just keep going.

Keep crawling.

I've been twisting and turning my way through this blasted tunnel, or ventilation system rather, for at least five minutes already.

I could hear nothing but the thumping of metal as I swiftly made my way along. Everything ahead of me and behind me was pitch black - everything except the faint glimmer of the sapphire stone resting on my finger.

I probably would've worked myself into a panic by now, if it hadn't been for the sweet scent of roses coating the air.

But suddenly, my hope quickly turned into desperation when I felt the bottom part of the vent give way beneath me. It happened so quickly, so unexpectedly fast, that I didn't even have time to scream.

Well...this is it. I'm gonna be a goner.

I fell, fell, fell...down into a bottomless pit. Ten feet...fifteen...twenty...and then -

_SPLASH!_

Instead of bashing my skull against solid metal, as I had expected, I landed straight into a pool of icy water.

Holy crap! This thing was bloody cold!

It felt like millions of tiny red ants, biting into your flesh.

Gasping and spluttering for air, I finally kicked my way up to surface.

Snapping my head this way and that, I tried to get an idea of where the bloody hell I had gone to, but I hadn't the slightest clue.

The salt water stung my eyes, blurring my vision even further.

And then, I heard another groan rock through the ship. It complained loudly, protesting against the invader flooding its belly.

From my peripheral vision, I saw an iron ladder drilled against the side wall, its silver paint gleaming faintly in the darkness. I noticed that it led all the way up, where, far, far above, a tiny glimmer of the night sky could be seen.

_Bingo!_

Next stop...Mr. Andrews's rose garden!

I clenched my teeth and tried not to think about the numbness I was already starting to feel from the cold.

Taking a few swift strokes forward, I mustn't have been more than a foot away from the ladder when I suddenly felt something drag me under.

I disappeared beneath the inrush of water flooding the tiny passage. Straining my eyes, I saw that the hem of my dress had been caught by the sharp edge of a nail.

Well if I'll be damned...I must've plopped right into the impact site itself.

I tugged on the lace repeatedly, but it refused to tear or come loose.

This dress would be the death of me! I was going to drown down here!

I'd been under for at least a good minute now. My lungs were _burning_ for air. All the while, more onslaughts of frigid water were pouring into the little capsule I was trapped in. My fingers could reach the surface, and it was such a tantalizing feeling...knowing that I was so close to success, but incapable of attaining it.

I was straddling between life and death.

As I felt myself losing consciousness, I thought about all the passengers still trapped down in steerage. I had promised them help. I had promised them I'd come back. And now, here I was - nothing but a failure.

Jamie Anderson, the girl who thought she could save the day, can't even save herself.

But then, just as I closed my eyes, accepting my fate, a rather remarkable thing occurred.

I heard a voice.

A voice I hadn't heard in over thirteen years.

"Jamie! Jamie, my dear girl! Focus!"

No...No it couldn't be.

"Jamie!" the voice shouted again. "Give me your hand!"

_Papa?_ It was so clear, as if he had been right by my side.

"PAPA?" I couldn't restrain myself. The moment I let out a cry, a rush of water shot down my throat. At that exact same second, I felt two firm hands close upon my wrists, heaving me upward.

And just like that, I became untangled, shooting up to the surface like a dolphin.

"Hello?" I gasped. "Papa? PAPA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

But glancing around, I saw no one.

Not a single breathing being besides me.

But I couldn't mistake the feeling of his hands - oh no, not his.

His knuckles were rough, but his palms were always so soft like the skin of a young child's.

And his voice...

That voice that always sang to me when I had been a little girl.

It had been him; there was no doubt in my mind who had just rescued me.

My papa...my dear papa...thank you.

After all these years, you've always been watching over me.

I wanted to weep with happiness on the spot - just stay here, and cry my little heart out - but I had to move. I had a mission to finish.

A new surge of determination swept through my shivering body. I literally flew up the ladder like an eager young chimpanzee.

In less than a minute or two's time, I had reached the very top. With a punch that would've made Harry proud, I slammed the flimsy little vent open.

A gurgling sound could be heard from below. As I apprehensively peeked down into the dreary pit, I gaped at the treacherous waters. In the time that it took for me to climb up, it appeared as if it had risen another two feet or more.

Definitely not a good sign.

And then of course, being the klutz I am, I squeezed through the opening and fell at least a good ten feet, having not noticed the distance to the ground.

_SNAP!_

Lovely, I twisted my ankle. Just exactly what I needed at a time like this.

But I made it...by God, I made it.

Glancing at the familiar rosebuds, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking to my right, I saw yet another familiar figure.

Why, it was none other than Mr. Andrews.

He stared at me with bloodshot eyes, as pale as a ghost.

"_Jamie?_ What...how did you...my goodness dear, yer drenched to the core!"


	49. Chapter 49

_**(Author's note is at the end of the chapter.)**_

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 49

I felt so relieved to see a familiar face.

"H-H-Hello, Mr. Andrews!"

Despite the violent chattering of my teeth, I offered him a cheerful smile.

A pool of water was already forming around me. My hair clumped together in thick icy strands. I could barely feel any circulation in my feet. Looking down, I saw that I had lost my shoes again.

How lovely, it's almost as if I was slowly returning to the state of being I was in when I first boarded _Titanic_.

I was like Cinderella, and the precious time my fairy godmother granted me was beginning to come to an end.

Mr. Andrews rushed forward, immediately taking off his overcoat and wrapping it tightly around my shoulders.

"Jamie, what in sweet heaven's name happened to you?"

Cutting to the chase, I coolly replied, "The s-stewards barred all the exits d-d-down in steerage. Everyone was trapped. So, b-b-basically, as a last resort, I crawled through the ship's ventilation system to find a way out a-and get help."

He turned even paler, and mumbled something unintelligible with an angry shake of his head.

Taking another glance at me, he suddenly fell onto his knees and quickly retrieved a golden pocket watch from his vest.

"Jamie, you have to get yerself to a lifeboat. Now."

"Yes sir," I breathed, "After I bring down some help-"

"No," he spat back, "Don't you worry about that. I'll go down meself and take care o' it. All I want you to do is to get yer bloody self to a lifeboat! For crying out loud, there aren't even enough o' the contraptions! Perhaps not a single one is left already..."

I noticed that his hands were slightly trembling; he clutched his chest as if some invisible force had shot a spear right through his heart. His eyes glowed with a fiery passion. Beads of perspiration were beginning to form on his forehead. It appeared as if this man had just been to hell and back.

"It's a quarter past one," he whispered. "It'll be a miracle if this ship can last another hour."

He looked down at what used to be my ankle. Already, the ruddy ligament was swollen.

"Come on," he whispered with an unconvincing smile, "I'll help bring you down to Harry."

As he was preparing to take me in his arms, I slid away from his grasp.

No, none of this felt right.

"Mr. Andrews? And what about you? Will you be getting '_yer bloody self_ to a lifeboat' also?"

"O' course," he answered hesitantly, avoiding my glare.

I knew it. His reply only confirmed my assumption. Just like my papa, he was going to go down with his ship.

"You're staying," I whispered hoarsely. It wasn't a question.

Mr. Andrews stared at me, slightly surprised that I saw so easily past his guise. He retreated a few paces, and turned to grip the railing of the balcony firmly.

It was then, for the first time, that I started to hear a chorus of desperate pleas and shouts in the nearby distance.

"You see, my Jamie, I've caused all of this. She is my creation, and I cannot leave her. Unless every soul aboard gets off safely, I'm staying till the very end."

The ship that gave me a family was now reclaiming everything back, and here I was, unable to rescue those I loved.

"Mr. Andrews," I cried, "Please, you cannot condemn yourself for something that was out of your control. You, out of all people, deserve a spot in one of those lifeboats."

I broke into a ragged sob, unable to say anything more.

"Oh, dear Jamie."

He came forward and kneeled before me again, placing his hand beneath my chin.

"D'you remember what you asked me the other night? If I would be able to sacrifice my life? Walk up to the guillotine?"

I nodded in dismay, already knowing where this conversation was heading to.

"Well, like Mr. Carton, this is my time. My time to show God the integrity that he instilled within me. You, my dear, out o' all people should understand. Just as yer father decided to go down with his ship, so I do the same with mine."

"Exactly," I whispered through my tears, "I lost a father before, and I'm not ready to lose another one. Mr. Andrews...I need you."

It felt as if all the happiness was being sucked right out of me.

I buried my head in his shoulder, refusing to leave his side.

In that one precious moment, I felt him wrap me tightly in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie. I can only begin to imagine all the pain that this must be putting you through. I think of you as if you were my own daughter. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you."

Placing a kiss upon my cheek, he whispered with a little smile, "But just think of it this way - when I'm gone, you'll have an entire army o' angels watching over you."

I managed to smile the tiniest of smiles, but I was far from feeling reassured.

"I really can't change your mind, can I?"

He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not even God Himself can."

Mr. Andrews reached over to a spot above my head and plucked a lovely white rose, pinning its stem like a corsage to my dress.

"Hmmm," he sighed, looking up to the evening sky, "Have you ever seen so many stars? It's such a peaceful night, as if nothing were wrong with the world."

I finally found my voice again, and managed to croak out, "And all these roses, sir...it's as if we were all in Eden."

"Yes," he chuckled, "I came here only moments before you did. I just wanted to say goodbye I suppose. It's such a lovely little garden. A real shame to see it all go."

The ship emitted another mighty roar, hauling us back to reality.

"Come on now, young Jamie, it's time we get you to safety."

He lifted me into his arms, and taking a final glance at the room that held so many memories for us both, he closed the door behind him softly, and began to swiftly amble down the crystal staircase.

I felt my arms tighten around his neck as I saw water gently lapping against the bottom step. My God, this was on F deck, so that must've meant all the other floors below it were already flooded. My Irish chum, Joe...little Cora...all those hundreds of souls. Were they already gone? Was I too late?

No. No. No.

I simply refused to believe that.

Dismissing the morbid thoughts fluttering throughout my mind, I turned my attention back to the paternal guardian ushering me down the winding staircase.

"Mr. Andrews?"

"Yes, my little lotte?"

"Could you sing something for me?"

His face was no longer contorted by fear. It was absolutely peaceful, perhaps the most at ease I've ever seen him. He appeared at least ten years younger with twinkling eyes of blue, cheeks flushed, and a lock of his hair boyishly curling off to one side. Not a single worry seemed to burden his mind.

The Irishman looked down into my face with a grin and winked.

"O'course, me dear."

Similar to a performer preparing for his closing act, Mr. Andrews took a moment's pause to gather his recollections together.

I would relish every note. Every syllable. Every little melodic hum.

For as I well knew at the time, this would be his final song.

"_There's a tear in your eye, and I'm wondering why,_

_For it never should be there at all._

_With such pow'r in your smile, sure a stone you'd beguile,_

_So there's never a teardrop should fall._

_When your sweet lilting laughter's like some fairy song,_

_And your eyes twinkle bright as can be;_

_You should laugh all the while and all other times smile,_

_And now, smile a smile for me._

_When Irish eyes are smiling,_

_Sure, 'tis like the morn in Spring._

_In the lilt of Irish laughter_

_You can hear the angels sing._

_When Irish hearts are happy,_

_All the world seems bright and gay._

_And when Irish eyes are smiling,_

_Sure, they steal your heart away. _

_For your smile is a part of the love in your heart,_

_And it makes even sunshine more bright._

_Like the linnet's sweet song, crooning all the day long,_

_Comes your laughter and light._

_For the springtime of life is the sweetest of all_

_There is ne'er a real care or regret;_

_And while springtime is ours throughout all of youth's hours,_

_Let us smile each chance we get."_

_**A/N: Blimey, I have to admit, this was the first chapter I got a little teary through as I was writing it. I hope it was every bit as emotional too for you lot out there.**_

_**The song at the end, "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling," is by Chauncey Olcott & George Graff, Jr. I thought the lyrics fit the mood of this chapter very accurately.**_

_**The next update won't come for a wee bit - perhaps not for a week or two. My family and I are headed up to Canada by Niagara Falls as a little celebration for my sweet sixteen. (It's on August 10**__**th**__** by the way! ;) Haha ) Hopefully the scenery will give me some inspiration!**_

_**Till then my lovely readers! Adieu! **_


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: Yes, as an answer to all your burning questions, I'm still alive. I'm terribly sorry for the long update. After Canada, my family and I headed back to the city, celebrated my birthday, travelled to NJ as a last minute plan, and we just finally returned home on Monday. But then, I developed an eye infection and didn't regain my vision again till early this morning. SO, you can probably see how busy I've been, haha. **_

_**And a HUGE hug to all those who greeted me a happy birthday and a safe trip! Canada was an absolute blast. We rode a Whirlpool Jetboat into Devil's Hole. Sounds exciting? Give it a look on YouTube. Believe me, it's something that should definitely be on all your bucket lists!**_

_*****Now just to provide you folks with a brief recap: Jamie and Mr. Andrews are making their way up to deck. Cora and Joe are still stuck in steerage (or that's what Jamie thinks at least). And the marvelous Jimmy Moody and Harry Lowe are up on deck working with all the other officers. **_

Marie Delacour's POV (For those who have forgotten the character of little Marie, she had her own POV narrative in Chapter 21…does that ring any bells?)

Chapter 50

"Mummy! Mummy, we have to go back. I forgot Elizabeth!"

We were hurrying up to the first class deck, and I was very, very sleepy. I was also in a bad mood, because mummy refused to go back to get my dear doll. Daddy had given Elizabeth to me when I was very little, and I never went anywhere without her.

"Marie, we've wasted enough time as it is."

"But-but, she's going to be scared all by herself!"

A man ran past me, shoving us to the side. How rude! _Humph!_ I don't why everyone was rushing to deck with these funny-looking white jackets on...perhaps it was a game or something? Maybe the first one to get there would receive a prize!

"Oh nonsense, sweetie," mummy laughed, "Elizabeth is a brave one. Don't you worry about her. We locked up the room, so she'll be safe and sound."

I guess she was right...

Just as I was about to ask her why people were getting into the lifeboats, I saw Jamie!

She was being carried by Mr. Andrews, and rested her head against his shoulder. Oh, when I grow up, I wish to become exactly like her! Jamie was so beautiful and nice, and she didn't need fancy dresses to make her look pretty. All she needed to do was smile, and she could win any boy's heart! But now, when I saw her, I knew something had to be wrong. She was smiling a little, but seemed awfully sad, and kept staring at Mr. Andrews. He was staring at her too, and used one of his fingers to wipe away a tear coursing down her pale face.

I tugged on my mummy's dress, pointing to them excitedly. It was good to see some familiar faces.

"Look! It's Miss Jamie and that kind Irish man, Mr. Andrews!"

"Oh, excellent eyes darling...Mr. Andrews!" my mummy shouted over the crowd. "Sir!"

Hearing her cry, he turned and pushed his way past a few passengers to meet us. Now that he was closer, I could see he looked very similar to Jamie. He wasn't crying, but very much appeared as if he were about to.

"Mrs. Delacour! What are you and Marie still doing here? You both should've been aboard a lifeboat _ages _ago!"

"Well, you see," mummy continued, "We were terribly confused about what was going on! Everyone was ordered to come out, but as we waited for a rather long time without being told anything more, and didn't see any danger, we went back to our rooms."

His eyes widened as he cradled Jamie closer to him absentmindedly.

"What? Did many return?"

"Oh yes, I'd say a good fifty or more! They all went back for a night's rest. It's very cold outside, sir. Why did they choose such an inopportune time to perform a drill? Everyone's starting to get into a panic over it too-"

Poor Mr. Andrews...he seemed so frustrated.

"Damnit!" he cursed quietly, "Madame, I swore to myself I wouldn't start a panic, but bleeding hell...this isn't a drill. In less than an hour, _Titanic_ will have sunk to the bottom o' thee Atlantic!"

Huh? Oh no! In that case, I REALLY need to get Elizabeth!

Mummy squeezed my hand hard, doing her best to not cry out.

"And there's at least seven hundred more stuck in steerage," Jamie whispered faintly.

He took out a fancy pocket watch, and whispered, "Nearly half past one."

I could tell Mr. Andrews felt scared, just like the rest of us, but he did a very good job at not showing it.

With a tiny smile, he looked over at Jamie. "My dear, do you think you can manage to walk, despite the ankle?"

She immediately nodded and motioned for him to set her down.

"I'm absolutely fine, sir. Y'see?"

Slightly leaning on her other foot, she managed to limp her way to my side.

"Hello, little Marie," she smiled.

"Hi, Jamie."

"Very good, very good," Mr. Andrews grinned sadly. "Alright, ladies...I'm afraid we'll have to part our ways-"

"What! Sir, aren't you coming?" mummy cried.

"Yeah!" I shouted, "The ship is sinking, Mr. Andrews, sir!"

Jamie only remained quiet, gazing at the floor.

Perhaps that's why she had been crying earlier?

"I must go down to steerage and order the gates to be opened," he breathed. "Hopefully it isn't too late already..."

_Open the gates? _ I didn't really understand what he meant by that.

"Mr. Andrews," I questioned, "Why would they lock the passengers up if the ship is sinking? Shouldn't they be helping them instead?"

Looking down at me, he bent forward and tousled my hair.

"Oh Marie, I should've hired children to work on _Titanic_! Yer absolutely right. Adults can act so peculiar at times. If only everyone thought like you."

Oh, he was such a kind man! I hope he'd be able to get off the ship safely.

Suddenly, I saw my mummy take a step forward, her head raised high.

"I shall come with you, sir."

_What?!_

"NO! Mummy, no, you can't-you can't! We have to get to a boat!"

Mr. Andrews frowned, nodding in agreement to my outburst.

"Mrs. Delacour, I won't allow such absurdity! You must go with Jamie and yer daughter."

He pushed her back to us, firmly refusing such assistance.

But again, she grasped his arm tightly. "Mr. Andrews, don't be ridiculous. A man can't save seven hundred souls all by himself. You're a marvelous person, sir, but surely, you must understand that you aren't superman!"

"Mummy, you can't leave me! Let me come with you!"

I felt tears streaming down my face. My mummy would leave me, and then I'd be all alone!

She swooped down and wrapped me in a tight hug. I closed my eyes as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Sweet Marie, my dearest Marie, you must understand that I need to help those people. I have to go. Jamie will take you to the lifeboats. Oh, I love you so much. So very much. Never forget that. I'm only sorry for how I've been acting recently. It's still your old mummy. She's always been here, and she always will."

I'd never heard such sweeter words.

"I-I love you toooo mummy!"

Kissing me on both cheeks, she straightened back up and walked over to Mr. Andrews.

I prayed that this wouldn't be the last time I saw her. Oh papa! Please watch over her, wherever you are up there.

Glancing to my right, I saw that Mr. Andrews and Jamie were saying their farewells too.

After placing a kiss on her forehead, he stood up, but she refused to let go of the embrace.

"My young Jamie, it's time for me to leave."

"I know, sir," she sobbed.

"And it's time for you to let go," he whispered softly.

"It's so hard," she mumbled into his shoulder.

As she said this, he finally began to cry. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It reminded me of earlier tonight when Harry proposed. Why, Mr. Andrews couldn't stop sobbing! The tears he shed could've filled the entire Atlantic.

"Just remember what I told you earlier. _Always remember_."

She stared into his eyes for a brief moment, and then slowly brought his hand to her lips.

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews. I never thought I'd see my papa again. But in these past four days, I've met him once more...through you."

It was perhaps the saddest thing I've ever heard.

_Titanic _was supposed to be the ship of dreams, but tonight, it had turned into a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare.

"Take-take care of yerself," he whispered tearfully, "And give Harry my regards too. You have so much to look forward to in yer life. I wish you nothing but happiness for years to come. Don't forget to tell yer children of how amazing a singer I was! I...I love you, Jamie."

After hugging her tightly once again, he turned quickly away and left with my beloved mummy, never taking another glance back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Anderson," she shouted.

As Jamie nodded, covering her mouth with a trembling hand, I blew her a kiss goodbye.

She smiled and returned the greeting, and then, they turned around a corner, disappearing from our sight.

Jamie took hold of my fist, and did her best to smile.

"Come on, Marie. Let's head outside, shall we?"

After tightening a large black overcoat around her shoulders, she bent down to fasten my little white life jacket, tears still flowing down her face.

"Miss Jamie, please don't cry. We have to stay strong for them."

Gently holding either side of my face, she burst into a soft peal of laughter, a flood of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Yes, sweetie. You're absolutely right."

As we hurried out into the chilly evening air, I couldn't help but think about Mr. Andrews and my mummy as they rushed to rescue the people trapped below.

Even though I felt very sad, I felt a teeny bit happy too.

Because I was proud. Incredibly proud.

Just like Mr. Andrews, my mummy was a hero.


	51. Chapter 51

Harold Lowe's POV

Chapter 51

"So much for not wanting to start a panic," I muttered angrily under my breath.

It was half past one, and I was still stuck here, on deck, trying to load the lifeboats. In the past hour, I've ONLY lowered two. _Two._ Of course, much of that was due to the crowd.

For nearly thirty minutes, Murdoch and I struggled to convince the passengers to board. Almost every individual screeched that not a single thing in the world could force them to leave. Then all of a sudden, perhaps only two minutes after one, I see this whole wave of people running forward in a mad dash for their lives.

Well, looks like they discovered the leak at long last.

So, here we all were, racing against time. A swamp of people continued to overtake me and attempted to leap into the lifeboats.

And hell, I haven't been able to even begin my search for Jamie!

Glancing wildly around, I saw Murdoch had ambled off to heaven knows where, and Lightoller, therefore, had come over to fill in his spot.

He shot me a wearisome glance. I could see it in his eyes and through the beads of perspiration coursing down his face - Charles was scared. By God, all of us were! Never - never in a million years - did we ever think any of us would find ourselves in such a position as tonight.

All that training - all those experiences.

Nothing could have prepared us for such a horrific tragedy.

Yes, we were officers. We wore the fancy uniform and sported the cap. But behind all of that, we were men. Just men, like all the rest of 'em aboard. We had families. We had people we cared for. We had lives that we weren't willing to give up yet. We weren't ready to die.

Suddenly, I was called back to my senses as a man shoved me roughly to the side.

The bloody idiot! Where did he think he was going?

He firmly grabbed hold of the davits, shaking them in a panic. "Lower away! Lower away! Lower away!"

Some people really enjoy making my life more difficult, don't they?

As my mouth shot open, I found that my temper had easily gotten the better of me.

"If you will get to hell out of that I shall be able to do something! Do you want me to lower away quickly? You will have me drown the whole lot of them?"

My gosh, I really am a Welshman with this ruddy accent of mine...

The passenger turned, revealing an anxious face with a tiny mustache and two beady black eyes. _Ismay?!_ Lordy, I can't afford to argue with this man _now_!

However, to my surprise, he simply nodded and ambled slowly away, evidently frazzled.

Well, that was easy.

My throat aching from yelling so much, I silently searched around for some more women and children. It was rather easy to convince them to leave now. With every second, the hysteria and desperation only continued to grow.

"Harry! Harry!"

Oh, thank goodness.

"Jimmy," I cried, "Mate, I don't think I've ever felt more blessed to see your face!"

Squeezing himself through the crowd, he flashed a very brief smile of relief as well, and gave me a quick pat on the shoulder. Even Jimmy, the officer who could never keep a straight face, was stark serious now. As his hand absentmindedly felt at the pocket containing his revolver, he heaved an unearthly sigh that I've never heard from him before. His eyes skimmed across the waters below, searching through the lifeboats and the various faces in them.

"Have you seen Jamie yet?" he questioned breathlessly.

My heart plunged only lower into my stomach.

"No," I mouthed, "I haven't. Not till she dropped me off at my room earlier. I...I thought perhaps she'd be with you, since you went to the party and whatnot."

His eyes flew from the shrieking passengers to my apprehensive face.

"No, I erm, left early - Bloody hell!" he shouted suddenly, a fearful panic coursing through him, "Damn it all! I think I know where she is..."

"Where? Jimmy, c'mon! Now is not a time to keep your revelations to yourself!"

"She must still be down at steerage, trapped with the others."

_Trapped with the others?_ I failed to find my voice to reply, practically knocked into a horrific silence.

"The stewards," he continued grimly, "They were ordered to lock all the gates, till everyone else in the other two classes was able to board the boats."

I felt myself stumble forward, wishing that the sea beneath would just sweep me up and drag me to my perpetual damnation.

"Jimmy," I whispered, "We have to find her."

He only nodded, ordered the rest of the crew nearby to continue the job for me, and ushered me to come with him.

"Moody! Lowe! Where d'yeh think you two are wandering off to?! I need some help!" Charles screamed in agony as a hoard of men struggled to get past him.

"Jamie," I shouted back, "She's in trouble."

He blanched a considerable deal more, and immediately motioned for us to continue.

"Alright, go on then, the gal needs you!"

"Thank you, Lights," I mouthed. Jimmy saluted him reverently.

As we ran down the port side of the ship, we caught sight of Boxhall firing more flare rockets into the air. Up, up they went, exploding into a blinding flash of light above.

"Do they really think there are some ships nearby?" I questioned between gasps.

Jimmy nodded, pointing to the north in the dark horizon. "Y'see that light there? It can't be more than ten miles off. It was much brighter before. We were confident it was coming to us, but now...I dunno what the bloody hell happened. Its light is only growing dimmer."

Following his gaze, low and behold, I saw it too. It certainly gave the illusion that it was steaming straight for us.

I glanced back at Jimmy and noticed just how pale he had become. It was as if all of us had contracted the yellow fever.

"I mean, they have to have seen the rockets!" he continued angrily. "What do they think is goin' on? A bloody firework party?"

"If every fool wore a crown, we'd all be kings."

Despite ourselves, we laughed quietly.

"Look at Harry, getting all philosophical. What is that? A poem of yours?"

"A Welsh proverb," I corrected with a wise nod.

"Of course," he grinned, rolling his eyes theatrically.

"Here, I got one myself too. 'To marry a wife will cost you much trouble, but to fit out a ship the expenses are double.'"

People must have thought we'd gone absolutely bonkers. Here were two officers, running down the deck of a sinking ship, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"What's that from?"

"A very sage officer by the name of James Moody," Jimmy replied regally.

"You should've majored in literature," I smiled broadly.

"And get the chance to miss a historic event like this? I figure we'll be in the papers by morning. Just you wait; they'll make movies about tonight. Big Hollywood productions with sappy love stories that'll even make grown men weep. I only hope they hire a handsome chap to play me! For you mate, ladies everywhere will be fantasizing about that accent of yours!"

"Jimmy? How the bloody hell do you do that?"

Believe it or not, we were still running and pushing through the crowds, trying to get to the direct stairwell that led down to steerage.

As we both ducked under a pair of davits, he shot me a curious look.

"Do what? What d'you mean?"

"Here we are on a sinking ship, and you still manage to cheer everyone up! You're a miracle worker, mate!"

He simply shrugged his shoulders and winked mischievously. "What can I say? My good humour is infectious."

Indeed it was.

Shooting past the band, which was playing some lively tune, I suddenly halted to a stop.

"Harry? Harry, now is not the time to admire the music..."

"No," I replied softly, "I just...have a feeling that we might find her here."

"What? I admire your sense of intuition, don't get me wrong, but how's that possible if she's stuck down-"

He never finished his statement.

Less than a moment later, two people ran out from the first class entrance, gasping for breath.

They were none other than little Marie and Jamie.

The tiny girl let out a sharp yell, pointing out our faces in the crowd.

"Jamie! Jamie! It's Jimmy and Harry!"

Jimmy stared at me in bewilderment, eyes as wide as the moon.

"And you call _ME_ the miracle worker?!" he cried in disbelief.


	52. Chapter 52

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 52

Marie's little fist tugged the skirt of my dress excitedly.

"Jamie! _Jamie!_ It's Jimmy and Harry!"

I thought that my ears had deceived me, but indeed, when I glanced to my right, there they were.

Oh! Finally, something went to plan!

I could've sank right on my knees and kissed the very deck beneath me.

It was like one of those sappy reunion moments. The violinists and the cello players in the background only reaffirmed my statement.

As much as I wanted to run into their arms and smother them both with kisses, my feet felt as if they were glued to the ground.

But Jimmy, my marvelous Jimmy, ambled forward and took Marie from me. "C'mon!" he grinned, "Y'know you wanna hug that little Welshman!"

"Oh? And how about my little Brit? You really don't think I've forgotten about him?"

The ends of my mouth rose to reveal a smile. I threw my arms around Jimmy, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought I'd never hear your annoying voice again!" I laughed breathlessly.

He stammered furiously, a bit taken aback. "And the same goes to you."

His eyes were glowing with what I could only describe as...sadness?

"Jimmy," I questioned softly, "Are you alright?"

He shrugged indifferently, forcing a smile. "Yeah, we're just on a sinking ship is all. Besides that tiny misfortune, I couldn't feel more alive!"

Most people say that their dignity could never be taken away from them. Well, with James Paul Moody, no one could ever strip him of his good humour.

And then, I rushed from his side and into Harry's arms - my next victim!

It felt like I haven't seen him in ages.

Our lips met, but only for one heavenly moment. He immediately pulled back, his palm fluttering to my forehead.

"You're burning up," he mumbled anxiously.

Now that he mentioned it, I wasn't feeling rather top-notch either. My body was wracked by onslaughts of chills. It's just a cold. A stupid cold. It was the searing pain in my heart that I was concerned about.

"I'll survive."

Using his thumb, he wiped a tear running down my cheek. I could only imagine how swollen my eyes probably looked.

"What happened?" he whispered. His eyes gazed into mine, trying to find a source to all my pain.

"Mr. Andrews and my mummy went down to save the people trapped below."

Jimmy hugged little Marie to his chest, trying to keep her warm. I couldn't help but think about how funny it looked - him jumping up and down, rubbing his hands against her tiny back - yet it was so lovely all the while.

"Yeah," I added quietly, "We had to part our ways." I fidgeted with the white rose entwined through the lace of my dress. He nodded in silent understanding.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered in a melancholy air, bending his lips down to mine once more.

I would've never guessed that such a horrific tragedy was unfolding in our midst. With me in his arms, I felt so...alive. So blissfully happy. So-

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jimmy whined. "I hate to break up such a beautiful moment, but erm, the ship is still sinking! My advice - run now, kiss later."

Harry chuckled, lifting me into his arms.

"Alright, alright...let's go-"

Before I could say another word, we were sprinting down the deck. This had been the first time I saw how much damage was exactly done against the ship. And my gosh...she was already sinking drastically by the bow.

"How did you get out from steerage?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Oh, trust me...it's a rather long story. Let's just say I had to swim my way through and climb a few ladders."

His forehead wrinkled with affliction.

"Those blokes, they should've evacuated third class first. Those decks are the lowest of the ship-"

"HARRY!" Jimmy shouted from behind, "Calm yourself! A wise man once told me that if every fool wore a crown, we'd all be kings."

Our two saviors burst into a silent fit of laughter, gasping for breath as we continued to trot along in search of some lifeboats.

Marie worriedly glanced from Jimmy and Harry to me. "Miss Jamie? Have they gone mad?"

"Don't worry Marie...they went bonkers many moons ago."

Recovering from this humorous display, Harry tucked a lock of my hair behind an ear. His fingers traced from my temple all the way down to my jawline. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, embracing his warmth.

"Jamie, I love you."

My head snapped back up to meet his.

"Harold Godfrey Lowe, don't you dare say your farewells. We will survive this."

He was evidently taken aback by my sharp response, but smiled.

"Yes. Yes, you're right."

We remained silent for the rest of the little sojourn, that is, until we heard Lightoller's loud voice.

"STAND BACK! STAND BACK I SAY! WOMEN AND CHILDREN ONLYYY!"

We could barely see him amidst the large crowd of crazed passengers. One man against fifty can get overtaken rather quickly.

"Charles!" Harry called. "Here, we've got some women and children for you!"

The pain searing in my heart must have went ablaze at that very moment.

"Harry, NO!" I cried desperately. "I'm not leaving you."

"Jamie, you're getting on."

"No, I'm not."

"Jamie, please."

_Argh!_ And there he was, giving me _that_ look. Well, it wasn't going to work this time 'round.

"Hello, Ms. Anderson - Marie," Charles greeted between heavy gasps.

The second officer turned to see how much space was left in the already cramped lifeboat fourteen.

"Mr. Lowe...Mr. Moody...I only have space for the child and an officer. I need one of you men to get aboard and supervise this lot. Ms. Anderson can get aboard number sixteen."

"Alright," Harry replied curtly, "Jimmy! Here, take this one, mate. Bring Marie with you."

Jimmy seemed a little hesitant, but brought Marie forward, gently plopping her into the boat.

The poor, poor girl. She looked so frightened.

"Jamie?!" she cried. "I don't want to go alone!"

"Don't worry dear, Jimmy will be coming along-"

"No. No, he won't. Harry, you go aboard."

_Whoa!_ My head was spinning in circles. What just happened?

"Jimmy, stop. Just go-"

"HARRY! LISTEN TO ME!"

Even the crowd behind us seemed to calm down at the unexpected outburst.

Harry was put to silence also.

Never had I heard such a bellow. More surprisingly, never had I heard such a bellow from Jimmy.

"You man this lifeboat and Jamie will get on the next one. That way, the both of you are assured to-"

He cut off drastically, but we both knew what he was going to say.

The both of us would be assured to live. He would sacrifice his spot to give us both a chance at survival.

I felt tears welling in my eyes again. I've lost Mr. Andrews already, and I wasn't about to lose the man who was both my best friend and like a brother to me.

"I'm sorry mates, but WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT! One of you officers, just get on the bloody lifeboat!" Charles screeched. I didn't really blame Lights for his frankness. The crowd was getting only wilder by the second.

Jimmy stepped aside, leaving the path clear for Harry to step aboard.

"Go on, mate. Don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll find another boat. And in the meanwhile, I'll be Jamie's bodyguard till she gets safely aboard sixteen."

It practically killed me inside to see Harry's face. I could only begin to imagine what must be going on in that scrupulous head of his. His brown eyes gazed into mine next. They were full of nothing but sorrow.

"Go on," I smiled through my tears, "Jimmy and I will see you soon."

Honestly, I direly wished that I could remain by his side, but hey,_ someone_ had to leave.

Most warily, he set me down on my feet. I kissed him for as long as time would allow before Charles's next outburst.

"I'll be waiting for you down below," he sighed.

"Such a gentleman," I whispered into his ear.

After pressing his lips gently into my forehead, he reluctantly released himself from our embrace.

He turned to see Jimmy with his arms outstretched for a hug.

"No kiss for me, sir," he stated gravely. "I've always been one for the hugs, however."

My gosh, they were just like brothers. I've never seen such a dynamic duo as those two.

Harry burst into a grin, pulling him into a hug. "You bloody martyr. Always trying to save the day," he laughed.

"Yeah, me and my valor," Jimmy mumbled in mock conceit.

Pulling away from the embrace, Jimmy took off his cap theatrically and shook his friend's hand.

"When all of this is over, and we arrive in New York, you and I are gonna celebrate with one of those American frankfurters."

"Yes, we'll be entitled to all the frankfurters we want. I'll coat mine with mustard and relish - the whole lot of it!" Harry snickered.

"-OR I'LL SHOOT YOU ALL LIKE DOGS!"

The three of us apprehensively turned to see Lightoller pointing his revolver at the crowd.

"Right, I think that's your cue to go, mate...before Charles starts aiming that thing at us too."

After clapping Jimmy on the shoulder and bringing my hand to his lips, Harry stepped into the lifeboat, taking a seat beside Marie.

At least that was one less person I had to worry about. Someone I cared for had finally found his way under safety's guiding arm.

I lay my head against Jimmy's shoulder and waved goodbye till he was lowered away, and out of our sight.


	53. Chapter 53

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 53

I felt Jimmy's arm entwine tightly through mine. He led me right to the front of number sixteen, where Lightoller now began to choose other lucky souls to go aboard.

"I believe you have a boat to catch too, mademoiselle."

"And so do you," I whispered. "Jimmy, I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind if you were to come along with me."

He immediately shook his head and stared ahead into the black horizon of the sea before us.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I'm afraid I must stay."

I don't know what happened, but the way he said it - the look of absolute hopelessness apparent in his face - made me furious.

"Must stay? Don't tell me you're bloody going down with the ship too! Mr. Andrews has his excuse...but-but you...I can't lose someone else. My gosh, Jimmy! Wh-why are you doing this?"

He practically froze on the spot and simply stared at me in mild disbelief. A tiny smile grew on his lips.

"Jamie...I...I lo-"

Before I could hear the rest of his response, three single gunshots rang through the air.

"KEEP BACK! JUST KEEP BACK, THE LOT O' YOU!"

HARRY!

My heart must've skipped a beat or two. I instantly turned around in my spot, clambering through the crowd to see the scene of mayhem unfolding below.

Harry was fighting against the various men on the lower promenades. They were sneakily trying to estimate the length between them and the lifeboat, and then, through a leap of faith, attempted a daring jump. The flimsy little boat rocked to and fro violently, looking as if it would buckle under the weight any second. The seamen fought the battle with their oars, swatting at the daredevils. Noticing the revolver clutched tightly in Harry's hand, I ascertained the source of the shots.

For the briefest moment, I saw him glance up at me and nod reassuringly.

Yeah, he'd be alright. Harry wasn't the one to freak out (unlike me with all the weeping and whatnot). I could tell by the confident glow in his eyes that he had control over the situation. He still had hope. He still had faith when so many have already welcomed their demise.

"Jimmy. Hey, Jim-"

When I glanced behind me, he was no longer there.

"Jimmy!" I cried.

A certain hysteria bubbled up inside of me. _Where the hell did he go?_

"JIMMY! JIMMMYY!"

I fought my way to the front of the crowd, searching for his familiar face - straining my ear to listen for his cheerful voice.

But nothing.

He was gone.

Just like that.

Oh, dear God...what if I never see him again? I didn't even say goodbye.

The pain was too much to bear.

"Jimmy? J-JIMMY!"

As I collapsed in a heap to the ground, I finally thought I caught a glimpse of him.

Yes...YES! There he was, strolling down the deck, no more than twenty feet away - possibly even less! Definitely within hearing-me-scream territory.

"JIMMY!" I bellowed. C'mon! I know the man isn't deaf!

He ambled away so nonchalantly, as if he were just taking a leisurely walk through the park on a fine Sunday morning.

Why would he leave like that?

Not even a goodbye?

No hug for me?

_Note to self #83: Big ships call for big drama._

I struggled to free myself of the people blocking my way.

I'm going to chase that Jimmy down and give him a good boxing on his ears!

But before I could go any farther, I felt two strong arms heave me off the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Charles cried. "Stay where ye are, Ms. Anderson!"

_Ugh!_ With every precious second that I wasted, Jimmy was getting only farther and farther away.

If I lose sight of him, there's no way I'll be able to find that little fiend in this mayhem.

"Mr. Lightoller," I commanded, "Put me down!"

"Sorry Madame! Mr. Lowe's orders. You're getting aboard sixteen, and I am lowering in a moment. No if's, and's, or but's. That is final."

"But Jimmy-Mr. Moody! I didn't even say goodbye-"

Plopping me upon the cold wooden floor of the lifeboat, he replied in a breathless huff, "Ms. Anderson, no offense intended to you or my fellow sixth officer, but Mr. Moody...is...well, _just_ _Mr. Moody_. It's not like he's Mr. Lowe. You're not getting married to him. So, just let it go, mate, alright? You're leaving on this bloody lifeboat. You're going to survive. I'll be sure of that if it's the last thing I do."

His words echoed ceaselessly in my head.

"Mr. Moody...is...well, _just Mr. Moody_."

Even though he wasn't my fiancé, it doesn't mean that I didn't care about him just as much.

I love Jimmy.

I needed him in my life.

I cared for him as a brother. Right?

Was...was he _more_ than that to me?

Oh, blimey, this night was doing wonders to my mind. With my beliefs and values put to test, I dunno if I was sure about anything anymore.

Lightoller shouted orders to the crew once again. "RIGHT MEN, LOWER AWAY!"

A couple pushed their way forward, shoving a young child to Charles.

"Please, officer!" the woman cried. "She's only turned seven, our daughter. Just her! Just take her!"

I glanced around at our cramped boat. We were squashed from shoulder to shoulder; there wasn't even a spot available for a mouse.

A young woman to my right outstretched her hands to the little girl. "Here! She can sit on my lap!"

But with an apprehensive look, Charles sternly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Madame. We cannot admit another. The boat might buckle."

"Nonsense!" the father shouted. "Our Tammy is as light as a feather!"

"No," the second officer repeated.

In the distance, I caught sight of Jimmy struggling to climb atop the officers' quarters. Along with a few others, he was attempting to free one of the collapsibles.

Upon looking below, I managed to spot Harry's lifeboat, already gliding along the waters and away from any impending danger.

And then, my eyes locked on the little girl not more than five feet away. Her face...she looked so much like...

_"Please! Jam-ie...don't run away...I'll...m-m-miss you!"_

...Meg.

Damn. It feels as if I've been choosing between life and death all night.

Oh, Harry, I'm so, so sorry.

I shot up from my seat and clumsily leapt back onto the deck, much to Lightoller's annoyance.

"Jamie! Wha-SIT BACK DOWN!"

I ignored him and dodged his grasp, urging the parents to hurry.

"Don't worry. She should be safe now."

They gawked in disbelief for a brief moment, and then fell to their knees. The mother kissed my palms fervently; the father muttered many tearful words of gratitude. As I blinked away the glaze forming in my eyes, I suddenly noticed their shabby attire. Third class passengers.

They did it. Mr. Andrews and Ms. Delacour had freed them. I fought the urge to attack them with my questions of whether they had seen the architect down in steerage. Instead, I smiled at the little girl named Tammy, watching her as her guardians helped their daughter to climb over the side of the lifeboat and replace my spot.

"Ms. Anderson, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Charles spat.

"Mr. Lightoller," I replied coolly, "Please get your hands off of me. It is _my_ choice."

"But bleeding hell! You're just a girl, Jamie. Just a girl-"

I couldn't help but laugh at this retort. "Charles, _she_ is the girl."

He glanced over at the parents, who were now showering their weeping child with kisses and soft words of affection.

His eyes met mine again. In a desperate whisper, he stated shakily, "Jamie, this may be your last chance at getting aboard a lifeboat...u-unless you manage to find a spot among a collapsible-"

"Yes," I smiled softly, gazing at the utter state of chaos unfolding around me, "I am well aware of that fact. Charles, did you actually believe I could ever have the temerity to leave _Titanic_? She is the only home I have left. If Mr. Andrews, Jimmy, and the remainder of the hundreds of souls aboard stay, then I shall be doing the same."

The anger in his eyes was rather self-explanatory, but when he next spoke, his voice was as gentle as a whisper. "Blimey, when Mr. Lowe told me you could be stubborn, he certainly wasn't exaggerating."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest when he mentioned Harry's name.

Forcing a smile, I saluted him with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Goodbye, Mr. Lightoller."

"I hope this isn't the last I see of you, Ms. Anderson."

Inwardly praying that he hadn't seen the tears welling in my eyes, I rushed away and into the crowd of passengers, who now began to wring their hands nervously at the sight of yet another lifeboat departing without them in it. Their faces were so pale beneath the gleam of the stars twinkling luminously above. Many of the eyes I met were bloodshot and swollen from the tears streaming down their cheeks. With death only churning below our very feet, fear was the acquaintance of every single man, woman, and innocent child.

I wandered aimlessly for a minute or so, trying to ease my nerves. But upon snapping my head to glance back at the lifeboat now being lowered, I felt a surge of happiness rush through me as I saw the dear daughter named Tammy, ensured with survival.

After these thirteen years, I finally could breathe with ease. Tonight, I felt that I had made amends with Meg at long last. The guiltiness that had gnawed at my conscience for over a decade had fallen dormant.

But then, as I gazed back at the water below, I quickly found someone else to feel guilty about. _Harry._ He couldn't see me from here, but I could view his lean figure in perfect clarity. I noticed his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. He was shouting for someone, and I had a pretty good idea of who that _someone_ was. His eyes darted furiously between the various countenances of the passengers aboard sixteen.

Oh, my Harry, I never wanted to hurt you. Please, I know one day you'll come to understand this decision. There were many reasons for me to stay aboard _Titanic_, but there was only one reason why I should've gotten on that lifeboat – _you_.

_**The End**_

_**Juuuust kidding! Do you honestly think I could be that cruel as to end it here? You can expect another very important update by next week. Oh, and I almost forgot! For all the story's followers, and for all those who have been able to review my previous chapters:**_

_**musictaco, classicmovielover, MyOwnChris, Nilesra, sarahmichellegellarfan1, Spirit Of The Scottish Kelpie, Anonymo-Man, MysticoAtlantico, and Mr. Mysterious**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: *sigh* I'm sorry, my wonderful readers. These updates of mine are simply taking way too long. And I'm afraid that with school having started, they're only going to take longer. From this point forward, most of my updates will most likely occur on Fridays or during the weekends. But don't you worry – nothing shall stop me from finishing Jamie's story.**_

_**I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with **_**Neptune's Daughter **_**for these past 3 months.**_

_**To those who were able to review during my previous update: SlytherinPrincess003, classicmovielover, MysticoAtlantico, Guest-from-Hawaii, and Your biggest fan.**_

_**MysticoAtlantico: Does 'thank you' even begin to cover it? Your reviews never fail to bring a smile to my face. The support you and your little sister, Jamie, have given me has been astounding.**_

_**Your biggest fan: Ummm. Whoa. I have a biggest fan?! :) Haha, it's nice to know that I even have a fan at all! Thank you very much! Hope you find these chapters to be just as thrilling.**_

_**Without further ado, I give you Mr. Lowe. **_

Harold Lowe's POV

Chapter 54

Isn't it funny how a memory can stay with you? At the most unexpected moment, you can have the most random recollections.

I remember one dreary morning when I was only five.

Before anyone had even woken up, before the sun had even found its chance to brighten the horizon, I had climbed to the top of the tallest tree in our backyard. Let's just say that the night before, my mother had read to me a story about a midshipman named Horatio Hornblower. She had warned me that at my young age, I probably wouldn't understand much, but I thought that those novels were better than any silly picture book I had ever laid my eyes upon. After listening to such adventures, the sea sounded like a marvelous and exciting place. So anyway, back to my little memoir - I had climbed to the top of the tallest tree, pretending that I was perched atop a ship's mast, searching for any enemies in the midst of all the fog and rain. And then, very unlike the hero that I read about in the story, I lost my footing on one of the branches and fell nearly thirty feet to the ground.

The shock of the impact penetrated throughout the whole of my body. I couldn't breathe. I could barely think. I couldn't cry, or rather, my tiny five year old self didn't want to. Why, it would've been very unmanly for Mr. Hornblower to have shed a tear.

And now, nearly twenty-four years later, that same shock had coursed through me again.

Before my eyes was lifeboat sixteen, being lowered down the side of _Titanic_ - without _her_ in it.

Without my Jamie.

For a moment, I heard nothing. All the people screeching and clambering about ceased to exist. And then, a roar broke the silence. A roar so agonizing and so sorrowful.

The passengers in my boat shot around in their huddled positions to stare at me with anxious eyes.

That's when I finally comprehended that the inhuman sound had been emitted from my own lungs.

Over and over. Again and again.

The same penetrating howl pierced the chilly Atlantic air.

"JAMIE! JAAAAMIEEEEE!"

I couldn't spot her or Jimmy anywhere.

They were gone.

Both had vanished from the very face of the earth.

_Damn it! Damn it all! _

She was supposed to be on that boat. Where had they disappeared to? It had just been only a minute ago when I glanced back up the side of the ship and saw her face - her blue eyes staring into mine.

From down here, it looked as if all the lifeboats had already been deployed. The only things left were the two collapsibles on top of the officers' quarters.

"Okay lads! Follow me!"

_Lightoller!_

I was just about to shout for him when he turned sharply away and darted into the crowd.

All the while, our little boat was rowing away - rowing away to safety...and away from her.

_No._ No, I refuse to go. Bloody hell, I refuse to live without Jamie Anderson in my life. I wasn't going to leave her there on that condemned ship.

Gathering all my breath into one final deep heave, I screamed her name, in the hope that she might just possibly hear me.

_"JAAAA-MIEEEEE!"_

"Oh! Would you be quiet?" a pair of ladies cried in synchrony.

I chose to ignore them and simply turned to the two other seamen manning the lifeboat.

"Right men, we've got to go back-"

Practically everyone, including the two men, shouted in refusal.

"WHAT? My God, this officer's gone stark raving mad!"

"He's putting all our lives at stake!"

"Whoever this 'Jamie' is, I'm sure she's dead by now."

Whoever the hell just said that, I swear I'll strangle the oaf to death.

"SHUT UP!" I roared at the passengers surrounding me. They immediately cowered back, glaring with looks of the utmost hatred and loathing.

I felt as if I had lost all control of myself. In just one hour's time, everything - _absolutely everything_ - had fallen apart.

My life had been reduced to ruins.

"Fine," I muttered angrily, "Then I'll just swim my way back-"

"Don't be absurd!"

_"Mr. Lowe, no!"_

The latter voice was that of a little girl's - why, it belonged to Marie. I had completely forgotten about her.

Tears were coursing down her face as her little body was wracked with chills from the cold.

Her tiny fist clutched my coat tightly.

"Please, don't go Mr. Lowe, sir. You'll surely die if you try to go back. I'm sure she'll survive. She's Jamie Anderson, the daughter of a Captain, and don't you forget it."

As fast as the anger had come, it had gone. I found myself sinking to my knees before her.

Her words reminded me so much of what Jamie had said after my proposal to her.

_"Harry, don't you forget I'm the daughter of a captain. My last name isn't Anderson for nothing." _

Yes, Marie was right.

She'd be fine. I _had_ to believe it. I _had_ to have a little faith.

Her tiny hand rested against my cheek. Before I could help myself, my arms were wrapped around her, pulling her little figure into an embrace.

She returned the hug, smiling slightly.

"Alright," I breathed in a subdued manner, "Row on, lads."

_**Yet another author's note in reference to the allusion mentioned in Harry's memoir: For those who haven't heard of C. S. Forester's book series, "Horatio Hornblower", I strongly advise you give it a check out. There was a British television series of Mr. Hornblower created about ten years back, and it was truly an outstanding piece of film. And no, I don't just like it because Ioan Gruffudd plays the lead! The whole plot…the acting…the special effects…everything about it was exceptionally well done.**_


	55. Chapter 55

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 55

The ship's tilt was getting dangerously steeper with every passing second. It felt as if I was sprinting downhill. As I tried to fight my way through the barrage of passengers flooding onto deck, my disarrayed thoughts ran wild.

It was as if I had travelled back in time to the French Revolution.

The crew members were constantly shouting out commands and orders, while the passengers charged to and fro across the battlefield. Rockets flared overheard and illuminated the dismal evening sky. The whole scene on deck screeched of disorder and anarchy.

And in the middle of all this madness, the band continued to play such heavenly music.

_Oh! The irony of it all!_

Right now, my main focus was to find Jimmy. I'd hunt the man down if I had to.

"Miss Anderson?"

I felt myself suddenly shoved into a corner.

Argh! Distractions. Distractions. All these bloody distractions!

"Let go of me!"

As I turned around, I saw - out of all the hundreds of souls still aboard - _him._

Hockley.

"Ah, hello. How wonderful that we meet again."

Oh gosh. Oh Lord, not now. Not. Now.

My arms were pinned to my sides. His sickening smile became wider at the sight of my struggling.

"Bleeding hell!" I gasped. "LET ME GO!"

"My, my, my. You certainly are one to complain."

Another man eyed us and immediately approached our hiding place in the corner.

_Thank heavens._

"Mr. Hockley, what the hell are you doing? Surely, you must understand that now's not the time to play."

"Spicer, leave me be. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Yes, sir."

Is this Spicer his bloody bellhop?

As his sidekick turned away, Hockley grinned again, noticing the alarm in my eyes. His hand caressed my jawline.

I think I'm going to be_ sick._

"Shhh, don't worry sweet pea. Do you remember my fiancée? Well, my Rose left me for that steerage rat. So, you know what? I think we'd make a rather decent couple. Don't you agree?"

I silently congratulated Rose and Jack. She saved herself from an eternity of misery.

_Us? A decent couple?!_ This man was truly problematic in the head.

"You unimaginable bastard," I spat.

His eyes widened with shock as he burst into a wild fit of laughter.

"Have you and my Rosie been exchanging catch phrases? Ha, ha, HAAA! That was a good one, darling!"

May God bless this deranged animal's soul.

Before I could voice my opinion, he smashed his lips against mine. One of his hands knotted painfully in my hair, pulling my head to his.

I felt tears sting my eyes. As his other hand travelled down to my thigh, he chuckled in satisfaction.

"You really are a dirty piece of work, Ms. Anderson."

NO! I won't let this monster win.

Not. This. Time.

"GEEET AWAYYY FROM MEEE!"

Summoning all my strength, I pushed him away and into the wall opposite of us. I managed to land a blow right below his eye. Where this power came from? I have no bloody clue. It was probably from the mixture of adrenaline and anger pounding through my veins.

"NEVER...TOUCH...ME...AGAIN," I gasped in a ragged exclamation.

Before he could even begin to comprehend what had just happened, I scurried away.

_Note to self #84: It is a glorious feeling to be triumphant. _


	56. Chapter 56

_***A-Rather-Important-AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, everyone. I have a bit of a favor to ask of all of you. I've noticed from the reviews that many readers have actually taken sides between Jimmy and Harry. It's been rather entertaining to see all of your comments and opinions! :) This may sound a bit childish, but I really wish to know as to which gentleman you've been rooting for in the bid for Jamie's heart. Is the majority with the heroic Mr. Harold Godfrey Lowe? Or perhaps you've fallen for the humorous James Paul Moody? Just drop off a review at the end of this chapter, if you kindly will. You could simply provide the officer's name and if you have the time, explain your choice. Even a brief "J" for Jimmy or an "H" for Harry would be sufficient enough. The results of this poll, or so to speak, WON'T have an impact on the outcome of the story. I already have everything planned out to the very last scene. This is just to satisfy certain curiosities of mine. Again, thank you all very much. (And yes, classicmovielover, I already know who YOU favor, haha.) **_

Jamie Anderson's POV

Chapter 56

After the incident with Hockley, I darted down the deck as fast as I could in a vain attempt to make up for the lost time.

"JIMMY! JAMES MOODY!"

I cried his name repeatedly, eyeing the place where I had seen him last.

The scenario was even worse than I could possibly imagine down here by the bow.

Water was already gurgling up the staircase, and hundreds of men were battling their way to make it aboard the very last collapsible available - their very last chance at survival.

"Stand back!"

"Damn you all - stand back!"

The former and the latter shouts belonged, respectively, to William Murdoch and Charles Lightoller.

I thrust myself into the crowd, fighting my own struggle to reach the front.

"Move yer pretty little arse, missy!"

A man shoved me roughly aside, his eyes gleaming with desperation to simply make it off alive.

Ah, as much as I desired to slap the ruffian, I couldn't blame him. Everyone knew the ship only had minutes left to live. When she went down, heaven knows we were all going down with her.

My blue dress was rather distinguishable in a crowd of grey and black. In just a brief moment, I heard Murdoch's loud shout.

"LET THE LASSIE THROUGH! FOR GOD'S SAKE, MEN! WHERE'S YER DIGNITY?!"

An arm pulled me forward, and I immediately stumbled into Mr. Murdoch's arms. Despite the bitter cold, he was perspiring profusely. His eyes held the same hopelessness that I'd seen only hundreds of times already.

"Ms. Anderson, you should've gotten off this ship-"

"Yes, I know, sir," I interrupted. "I don't intend on going. I simply want to know if you've seen Mr. Moody."

Lightoller turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Ah! Have you changed your mind?"

"No," I groaned in exasperation. "Charles, have you seen Mr. Moody?"

As the second officer shook his head in distress, William breathlessly replied, "The lad was here not too long ago, but he ran off."

Damn that Hockley. If it weren't for him and his selfish need to satisfy his heartily pleasures, I probably would've made it.

"Alright," I nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Murdoch - Mr. Lightoller, it's nice to see you again-"

"Wait! Lassie, there's...no hope for yeh if you stay aboard. You really aren't gonna even give it a try?"

He clasped my hand firmly, refusing to let me go. Water was already beginning to submerge part of the deck.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Our lives were coming to a close._

I squeezed it reassuringly, and decisively shook my head. My decision was final.

"I'm not abandoning my family, sir."

"Alright," William smiled sadly, "G'luck to you, lassie."

"And the same to the both of you."

As I gently released myself from his grasp, a sudden idea came to me.

I addressed them both, the rowdy crowd of men still pushing behind me. "If-If you guys manage to get off safely...t-tell Harry that I'm sorry...and that I love him lots."

Despite my hardest effort to not cry, a few warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

Saying goodbye was perhaps the hardest thing in all the world.

The two officers nodded with expressions of sympathy.

"Of course," they stated in synchronization.

I turned away, ambling once more into the mob. Everything was falling apart. If I thought that the situation had been one of desperation before, it was simply horrific now. The men present practically threw themselves forward. They surged forth like monstrous waves churning in a great storm. And here I was, in the midst of it all, approaching my death.

Without warning, a firm hand grasped my arm, spinning me around.

I swear! If it was that ruddy Hockley I was gonna-

"Jamie! Oh, good heavens, what are yeh still doin' here?"

"JOE!" I screeched.

Regardless of myself, I burst into a smile, throwing my arms around him.

"I'm so happy to see you, Joe!" Eh, for crying out loud, here I was weeping like a wee baby again.

He swept me into a tight hug, his voice coated with a tone of utter disbelief.

"Little missy, I thought you would've been halfway to New York in one o' those lifeboats by now."

"Really? Blimey, you know I love this place too much to leave."

"O' course," he laughed sadly, "I should've known."

"How did you guys get out?"

"Mr. Andrews and that French lady - they knocked the damned stewards unconscious and opened the gates. It was perhaps the grandest sight I've ever seen! If only yeh could've witnessed the punches that woman could throw!"

It was like music to my ears.

The next question, however, was rather difficult to ask.

"Did...did you see where they went?"

"Yeah, they charged down another staircase to the lower decks. By that time, alotta folks had given up, so they retired to their rooms. Mr. Andrews said he was going to knock on every door till...till the waters flooded every final molecule o' his lungs."

My fingers tugged gently at the silky petals of the white rose entwined in my dress.

Farewell, my dear Mr. Andrews.

Papa, you better take good care of that man for me.

Joe ruffled my hair with a cheeky grin, still recovering from his evident surprise.

"STAND BACK! ANY MAN THAT TRIES TO GET PAST ME, I'LL SHOOT!"

A gentleman behind us let out a moan of despair, pushing us both forward.

"I don't want to die! God knows, I ain't ready-I AIN'T READY!"

The next few seconds happened like slow motion.

_One. Two._

The man shouting shoved us roughly.

_Three. Four._

Joe and I stumbled forward.

_Five. Six._

A pair of arms wrapped around me protectively.

_Seven. Eight._

A gunshot was fired.

_Nine. Ten._

Joe fell to the ground.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

My world was shattered.

_Silence._

"Joe?" I cried. "JOE! OH MY GOD!"

His shirt was already seeping with blood.

He had been shot right through the chest.

"Jamie..." he whispered faintly, pulling me closer.

I knelt over him, sobbing uncontrollably.

No. No, this was too much for me to take. I can't do this anymore.

His hand moved painstakingly to his vest pocket. A trickle of blood oozed from his mouth. Everything around me was smeared in scarlet.

"The ring...for Sheila..."

I nodded immediately, recalling our conversation from earlier tonight.

My fingers were trembling significantly as I carefully took it out.

"Will you...give..."

I motioned for him to remain quiet, gently running my fingers through his blonde curls.

"Yes, Joe. O' course. I'll look for her - the daughter of the Sun God with the red scarf. If it's the last thing I do, I'll give it to Sheila."

He closed his eyes and grinned, coughing up some more blood.

"T-Thank you...little missy."

And then he was gone.

I shoved the little box into one of my dress pockets.

Glancing up through my tears, I looked into the eyes of the man who had just killed Joe.

Mr. William Murdoch. The revolver lay cold and lifeless in his grasp.

His gaze was so sorrowful and full of guilt. He glanced to his left, where I saw another man lying dead. Fabrizio was cradling him - his eyes glazed with anger.

"BASTARDO!"

The first officer stared in a daze around him.

Taking a step backwards, he turned tearfully back to me.

Oh, as angry as I was, I couldn't possibly turn my rage on Mr. Murdoch. He was a good man - a very good man. Never would he have even dared to think of doing such a horrific action under normal circumstances. I could only begin to imagine the pressure that had burdened his shoulders from the very instant that bloody iceberg struck.

"Mr. Murdoch," I whispered hoarsely.

But I never got the chance to finish my statement.

I never would.

He raised his hand in a salute and brought the tip of the gun against his head.

"NO, WILL!" Lightoller shouted.

But it was too late.

Another shot pierced the air.

Another soul lost.

Another person I cared for, forever gone from my reach.

I let out a cry, suddenly unable to breathe.

My head was spinning. My eyes were stinging with tears. My heart was overwhelmed with such a searing pain, as if a crown of thorns pressed down upon it.

I bent my face to the ground, trying to shut out the sound of the agonized screams, the sound of the shrieks, the sound of peoples' bodies hitting the water - the sound of death.

And then, a gentle touch - two soft hands warily pulled me up from the ground.

I turned my head slowly, recognizing the face of Jimmy.

_**A/N: I mean no disrespect towards the family of the real Mr. William Murdoch. Even though his death is shrouded in much mystery and skepticism, there is no doubt that the first officer died as a genuine hero aboard the world's grandest ship.**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: *types nervously* Hello, everyone . . . Or rather, should I say hello to ANYONE that might still be following this story? I am TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't updated in over 2 months. September and October have been very rough for me, and school hasn't been very merciful either. I've had a medical procedure, and am expecting a surgical procedure by December. I'm hoping that all goes well. *sigh* Who knew junior year would be so problematic?**_

_**Anyhoo, I just want to give a HUGE hug to all those who have been kind enough to leave a review or two during my previous update. Your comments have been so generous – I really don't deserve any of it! You guys are the only reason why Jamie's story has gotten so far. Ah, enough of my corniness, and without further ado, let's continue – shall we? **_

_**And concerning the polls, the people of the Titanic fandom have spoken ~**_

_**James Moody: 3 votes**_

_**Harold Lowe: 6 votes**_

_**Stuck-in-between: 2 votes**_

_**(Once again: The votes had no impact on the outcome of my story. It was just a statistic that I direly wished to know of.)**_

_**For the many who have probably forgotten about what happened in the previous chapters, here's a quick summary: Harry is already aboard lifeboat 14.**_

_**The Irish sweetheart, Joe, has just been shot by Mr. Murdoch's revolver.**_

_**As for Mr. Jimmy, he has finally come face-to-face with Jamie Anderson . . .**_

_**And all the while, Titanic is plunging quickly into the Atlantic.**_

James Moody's POV

Chapter 57

Three deafening gunshots rang through the air. It sounded like one of our revolvers.

I turned around and shoved my way through the crowd gathered amidst the last collapsible.

Good God in Heaven, there was so much blood. So much gore. It was as if I had walked straight into some massacre.

I saw two bodies sprawled out upon the deck, and - _BLAST IT!_

William Murdoch...he was floating languidly upon the waters of the Atlantic - head bludgeoned by the clean swipe of a bullet.

And then, when I thought I had seen the absolute worst, I saw her. _Jamie._

She was kneeling with her face pressed against the deck, hovering next to Joe's lifeless carcass.

Those porcelain white hands that had held mine only hours ago as we waltzed together - they were both now smeared with blood. She was like a lily flower in the midst of this valley of death.

Oh my gosh. What have I done?

She should've been off this damned ship by now! I had sworn to Harry that I would see her off into a lifeboat, but...but then my ruddy emotions got in the way.

_I had been so close!_ I was just about to profess my love for her like in some sappy silent movie, and then -

_BANG! BANG! _

Those piercing shots were fired from Harry's revolver, drowning out my final syllables.

I remember watching her run from me. She slipped her hand from mine and the spell had been broken. She shouted his name - the name of the only man she could ever love.

Harold Godfrey Lowe.

Who was I kidding?

Did I really believe that I could bring myself to say those three tiny words?

I didn't stand a chance against my Welsh mate. Secondly, never - never in a _million _years - would I want to destroy what Harry and Jamie shared.

I'm no blimey Caledon Hockley, and I plan on keeping it that way.

Warily, I took hold of her arms, pulling her up. She slowly turned, and as her eyes met mine...I saw pain. A searing, burning, sorrowful pain.

_I_ had caused that.

Oh Lordy, perhaps I'm even worse than that Hockley.

"J-Jimmy?" she seethed between her teeth.

Her voice was practically dripping with sadness and betrayal.

"You. You...left...me."

Each word sliced right through me like a Chinese dagger.

_Argh!_ Just kill me now! Let Neptune strike me dead with a bolt of lightning!

Water was also seeping higher and higher onto deck. It swirled around our ankles, soaking the soles of my feet.

Damn, that was cold.

Glancing down, I saw that she was barefoot. My goodness! It would be a miracle if she didn't have frostbites already.

"Jamie," I sighed, "Not here. C'mon, we have to get someplace higher."

I lifted her into my arms, taking a few paces away from the merciless bloodbath. However, she sternly took my hand from her waist, and struggled to get down.

"Jimmy, no. You tell me, right here and right now - for my mere sanity! Please-just...just how could you leave me like that? We didn't even say goodbye...and-and what if I never saw you again?! What if you had _bloody_ died? And then what? I would've lost someone else that I love!"

She burst into tears, placing her hands against her knees for support.

Wait! What? Pause - REWIND!

Someone else that she loves?

That's it. I have to tell her.

This is my chance. Perhaps the last one I'll ever have.

"Jamie...the reason I left like I did...was because I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to say my goodbyes. It just hurt too much."

I cupped my hand against her cheek, desperately wanting to see those big blue eyes of hers again.

Now comes the big part.

"Jamie Elizabeth Anderson, I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened slightly at the statement. I waited and waited, unsure of whether she would march away or give me a good slap across the face. Maybe she'd do both. God in Heaven knows I deserved it.

But she simply stared at me, prolonging my agony.

We both skidded slightly against the floor of the deck. The stern was starting to arise from the water, creating a rather horrific inclination. Deck chairs inched slowly past us, plunging into the waters that already wholly submerged the bow.

"Jamie, now would be the good time to say something." I smiled uneasily - my hand still gently pressed against her cheek.

Her blue lips quivered from the cold. Her brunette hair was matted in a wavy tangle against her forehead.

Bloody hell, she was just so beautiful - a God-sent angel to everyone here.

My little temptress continued to remain silent, unable to say anything.

But then, I saw her lips quietly mouth my name with a tiny smile.

_"Jimmy."_

I had no bloody clue what that was supposed to mean, but at that moment, I lost control of myself.

Damn me to hell, but I just couldn't help it.

In a rush, my head bent down to hers and I kissed her. With much shame, I have to admit, her lips felt heavenly against mine. It was as if I had landed right into one of my dreams. For a brief moment, everything and everyone - besides the angel in my arms - became oblivious to me. I could no longer feel the cold of the rushing water or hear the screams of the dying.

And then, I felt her lips become taut. Her hands moved up to the lapels of my overcoat, as if she were going to push me away. I heard her gasp quietly, and my eyes flew open. Her blue ones were staring into mine, welling with tears. They were widened with what appeared to be alarm.

Damn.

I had crossed the line - passed the point of no return.

Bleeding hell! What was wrong with me?! All this time, I had been protecting her from people like Ismay and Hockley...but now, it seems as if the only person she needed protection against...was from me.

As onslaughts of guilt wracked my body, something rather remarkable happened. I could only call it a miracle.

Her hands, which had tightened upon my lapels, didn't push me away.

They pulled me in _closer _to her.

One of her arms slithered around my neck, bowing my head down to hers once more.

And her lips...locked back onto mine.

She...was kissing me?

She...WAS KISSING ME!

Tears sprung from my eyes, coursing down my face.

She sighed softly again, moving her lips momentarily from mine to kiss them away.

Oh, God, thank you for this moment. _Thank you._

Everything just felt so right.

Never in quintillion years did I imagine that this could ever possibly happen.

As a surge of disbelief and pure euphoria coursed through me, I felt myself kissing her back, continuing our embrace.

And all the while, the_ Titanic_ continued to sink beneath our feet. The stern rose higher and higher. We were both still down here by the bow, snogging away. I felt ourselves slide backwards till my back gently collided against the wall of the officers' quarters. Despite all the various distractions, our kiss remained uninterrupted.

"Jamie," I whispered breathlessly, "Why? You love Harry..."

Her hand knotted in my hair as she replied with a sheepish smile, "God Almighty knows I love him. But Jimmy, I...Heaven forgive me, I love you too."

And that was it. That was all I needed to hear.

I cut her frantically off with another kiss, knowing that our precious time was running out.

My hand inched down the lace of her dress to lock gingerly upon her waist.

The other entwined itself in the wavy curls of her hair.

Good gosh, I had never kissed another gal before besides my own mum.

Jamie Elizabeth Anderson is my one and only sweetheart.

I believe I must've let out a tiny moan as her hands rested themselves firmly against my own chest.

My lips roamed to her cheek...and gently to her jawline. My fingertips greedily skimmed across her collarbone, dancing against the silky surface of her skin.

The faint swish of violins and cellos could be heard in the nearby distance. The bandsmen played a solemn and melancholy melody, their sorrowful notes piercing the already cold and dismal air.

As Jamie laid her forehead against mine, I could hear her soft whisper in my ear.

_"...Or if on joyful wing, cleaving the sky_

_Sun, moon, and stars forgot, upward I fly_

_Still all my song shall be, nearer, my God to Thee..."_

Her lips brushed tenderly against mine as she sang.

This was my Heaven - right here, with her in my arms.

"Jimmy, I don't want to lose you."

"Jamie, whatever happens tonight, I'll always be with you. I'll always love you."

Despite the cold, her cheeks flushed with the hue of a lovely red rose.

Like magnets, our lips quickly met once more.

Suddenly, we were shadowed by an impenetrable darkness.

_Titanic's_ electricity had just been extinguished forevermore.

We stood together in the blackness, shivering from the water rushing at our feet - my back pressed against the wall behind me as the deck floor inclined dangerously steeper. The stern was already well into the air.

The end was inevitable.

We saw people rushing past us, skidding and sliding the whole way down. They clawed at the floor of the deck, trying to get a decent grip on anything, but to no avail. I felt Jamie tremble with the sound of each body smacking the water.

"Goodbye, Jimmy."

Her fingers entwined tightly through mine. I felt myself shake my head disapprovingly, bringing each of her knuckles to my lips.

"Jamie Anderson, don't you dare. You're going to survive. You'll get married to Harold Lowe, and together, you'll have all these good lookin' Welsh children. And you can count on me to always be there - watching over you both."

She nuzzled the side of my face as she half cried - half laughed.

What she said next sent shivers up my spine.

"Oh, Jimmy, I've always loved you - always. I was such a fool for not having realized it earlier."

Blimey, I could die peacefully tonight. I was fully content with everything - absolutely everything in my life. I had not a single regret in all the world.

Just as I pressed my lips against her forehead, a deafening roar coursed through the ship. Unable to take the pressure any longer, it had snapped into two. Sparks flew into the air like fire embers from a campfire. I cradled Jamie's head protectively against the nape of my neck, not wanting her to witness the horrific sight of people falling into the fiery abyss.

It was too late for us to do anything more. We simply waited, welcoming the merciless fate of the freezing waters. The half of the ship that we were on broke off completely from the stern, plunging quickly into the Atlantic below.

I gazed down to see her staring into my eyes, not a trace of fear visible. She smiled sadly, pressing her lips firmly against mine.

This girl was truly a Captain's daughter.

And then, as the seconds flashed by, I felt ourselves plunge beneath the waves of the ocean.

Amidst all the confusion underneath the water, we somehow got separated. I squinted into the pitch blackness to see her hand no longer laced tightly through mine. Oh, dear Lord, please let her survive. Let her live. I know Harry would be an absolute wreck without her. With me gone, she'll be the only person that he has left. She's a strong swimmer. I know she can make it. I just know it.

As my body sunk further down into the dark abyss, being pulled by the force of the bow, I felt myself losing consciousness. I could only hold my breath for so long.

An inrush of water coursed down my throat, flooding my chest with a piercing and unfamiliar coldness.

But as I gazed up at the rapidly disappearing surface, the most beautiful sight greeted my eyes.

The twinkling of the stars from miles above lit up the darkness amidst me, and the very last thing I saw were hundreds upon hundreds of roses littering the water.

Well, if I'll be damned. They must've all come from the little garden of Mr. Andrews.

Even the omnipotent force of the Atlantic couldn't suppress them. They floated languidly across the surface - millions of petals swirling around me.

And then, I recognized - stuck upon the lapel of my overcoat - a lovely white rose. There was no doubt that it had been the same one entwined in Jamie's dress.

Using the last of my strength, I held it firmly in my hand, imagining that she was still here with me and by my side, her soft and gentle lips molded perfectly against mine.

I closed my eyes, allowing nature to carry me to my eternal grave.

_**A/N: I'm sorry! I've only got one chapter for you all today. Hurricane Sandy's charging its way up the east coast, and I'm afraid our zone of the city is to be evacuated. The wind is really picking up out there. So please, everyone stay safe. I shall return.**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N: Alright, I'm going to try and keep this note short. A huge THANK YOU to all those who have continued to review, favorite, follow, and simply read this story of mine! You're all incredible, and deserve a round of applause. I'm genuinely sorry about the 'these-updates-are-taking-forever' problem. When Hurricane Sandy struck, the whole of Lower Manhattan lost power for nearly a week. And when it was restored, every file had been deleted from my computer - all the chapters that I had written ahead of time. Talk about a heartbreak, huh? Well, I'm slowly in the process of rewriting them all again . . .**_

_**So. Without further ado, here's the next chapter! I wish all of you a belated Merry Christmas, and I hope that you all continue to remain safe. **_

Chapter 58

Harold Lowe's POV

We waited too long.

God knows how many more lives I could've saved. If only I came back just a few minutes earlier, perhaps I'd be hauling back a full boat of survivors instead of a mere six. Just _six_.

I remember how my father used to joke about it being the devil's number. Now, upon looking out at all the hundreds of unfortunate souls floating lifelessly about, I certainly believe him to be right.

One man passed away just minutes after we pulled him up. The poor chap - he was bleeding from the mouth, and his bare feet were speckled with frostbites.

I was almost responsible for the death of another survivor. Thinking the Jap was already dead, I thought it to be a waste of our time to try and salvage him from the water. But the little blighter had turned out to still be alive, and just a few minutes after stomping his feet upon the flimsy floorboards of the lifeboat, he grabbed an oar from one of the seamen and started rowing away.

I really need to work on my anger management skills.

"Sir, shouldn't we head back for the other boats? I don't think we'll be finding anyone else."

"No," I spat back, "Not yet."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the redheaded girl stare blankly ahead at the bleak horizon. She seemed oddly familiar. I'm absolutely positive that I had seen her about the ship before. But my head was throbbing, and my heart was aching. I didn't feel like playing the "name game" now.

"Give her an extra blanket, Archie."

The seaman to my right nodded silently, immediately fumbling around for the desired scrap of clothing.

"What's our plan, sir?"

_To find Jamie._

My hand tightened over the flashlight in my grasp, trembling from the biting cold.

She was alive. She had to be.

I already knew from her story - when she tried to save Meg - that the coldness didn't have much of an effect on her.

Secondly, I knew she was a damn good swimmer.

If she was out there somewhere, then I was going to find her.

"Hello!" I cried with fresh determination. "Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?"

Yet again, I received not a single reply.

I glanced back at the other rowers behind me - all shivering from the coldness. As much as I wanted to stay out here and search all night, I knew we had to return to the others soon . . . or else we'd all find ourselves dead by dawn. I was almost certain that one of the other boats had some food, and number sixteen had extra blankets. They might not sound like much, but on an evening such as tonight, they made the difference between life and death.

"Come on," I ordered. "Let's make a berth around this area here and swing around that field of debris. If anyone is still alive, we'll probly find 'em there."

The two seamen present, who I had learned to be named Archie and Gerry, nodded in assent.

I was surprised to see no other lifeboats nearby. Certainly, by this time of hour, they should've been swarming in this area to pick up survivors.

Our oars lapped gently past the bodies. I counted each one as we passed. As of now, the number had just surpassed three hundred.

Three bloody hundred.

Three hundred faces that were engraved into my mind for as long as I shall live.

Wilde. Seeing him here was perhaps the biggest shock to me as of yet. Only hours earlier, I remember seeing his cheery face, laughing at some joke Jimmy had told.

And now, he was gone - reduced to a lifeless corpse.

I dunno how the others will react to Wilde's death. Jimmy will bawl his eyes out. To him, every officer was like a beloved brother. He used to kid around on how Wilde was the mother duck, and the rest of us were all his ducklings. That little metaphor even made Lights crack a smile.

"Sir! Look over there!"

I snapped my head to the left, following Archie's hoarse exclamation.

Only a few feet away, I could discern the outline of a body lying upon a stack of floating deck chairs.

"Should we go check it out, sir?"

"Yes, come on lads - quickly now! Quickly!"

As we approached the partially submerged debris, I recognized it to be the body of a young woman's. Her brunette hair was clumped in frozen strands. Everything from her knees and down was exposed to the ruthless temperature of the Atlantic waters.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

_Jamie?_

My heart thumped furiously as a rush of adrenaline suddenly overtook me.

Please. Please, let her still be alive.

I thought I was going to dive out of the boat any moment now.

She was just the right stature.

Her hair color was just the same as Jamie's.

And . . . it almost looked as if it were the same blue laced dress that clothed her body.

But then, the light from my flashlight shone upon her face. She was somebody else, and dead.

Her green eyes stared fixedly ahead of her, gazing perpetually at the evening sky. The poor dear.

Three hundred and one.

I felt a mixture of both relief and despair.

Suddenly, Gerry, who had hardly uttered a word the whole night, jumped up and screeched horrifically.

"Emma! Emma, darling! No . . . no, love! Please, look at me! You're safe now!"

I bit my lip down hard. This was all just too much to bear.

Archie gently grasped his friend's shoulder, trying to restrain him from jumping out into the unknown.

"Gerry, mate, I'm sorry. But Emma . . . she's gone."

"No! She's strong. She has a strong heart! We can revive her. We-we have to bloody do SOMETHIN'!"

The young lover collapsed onto his knees.

Everyone else fell silent, either staring at Gerry or at the floorboards of our boat. The only noises breaking the silence were the ragged sobs of the tragic lover and the quiet lapping of the waves.

The Japanese man lay his oar aside, pointing to Emma's figure. He then gestured to the stars, and nodded.

"She . . . in good place. Beautiful place."

Gerry's ragged breaths slowed, but his tears continued to flow.

"Yeah, sure. A beautiful place, bloke. Easy for you to say."

The foreigner couldn't have understood, but most likely guessed from Gerry's expression that the seaman still wasn't consoled. He took out a picture from inside his pants pocket, crinkled and bent by the corners.

It was a snapshot of a young woman and a tiny child. Most definitely, they were his wife and daughter.

"Jade . . . Mao . . . " he mumbled.

"Did they make it to a lifeboat?" questioned Archie.

He shook his head, and pointed down at the water.

"They still on ship. They in beautiful place."


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: It's a miracle! This has probably been my fastest update. Ah, you guys deserve it. :) I myself know how annoying it can be to wait for something.**_

_**Anyways, a thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter:**_

_**SlytherinPrincess003, harukahanayami, MysticoAtlantico, Mr. Mysterious, Thrae Elddim, classicmovielover, Okaly, and an anonymous Guest.**_

_**Happy 2013 fellow fanfiction fanatics!**_

Chapter 59

Harold Lowe's POV

"Welcome aboard the _Carpathia_, officer."

As I clambered over the side of the ship, Captain Arthur Henry Rostron clasped my hand in an amiable handshake, an expression of both relief and weariness etched tightly onto his facade.

"I'm sorry," he breathed quietly. "We came as fast as we could."

I stared at the wooden floorboards, envisioning an eerie hallucination of water flooding the deck and people running about.

They were all memories I just wanted to forget as soon as humanely possible.

I shook my head warily, forcing a smile. "You came. And that's all that matters. Thank you, sir."

Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice and turned to see a _very_ familiar man being hoisted over the vessel's side.

"Well, if I'll be damned - I'm still alive! Someone please get me a brandy, and quick."

Charles Lightoller collapsed upon the deck, gasping for breath.

I couldn't help but smile to see a familiar face.

"Lights, my God man. You look like you've been to hell and back."

"Oh, Mr. Lowe, I think all of us had traversed there tonight. You alright? Any injuries?"

"No, I'm fine, sir."

He glanced up and squinted at my face in the morning light.

"I heard you went back."

"_Back_?"

"To pick up some passengers after she sank."

"Oh . . . yes. Yes, of course. Didn't the others-"

Charles immediately cut me off and shook his head.

"No, no one else returned. I would've, if it hadn't been for the fact that our damned lifeboat capsized. Looks like you're the only saint in our lot, mate."

My heart practically sunk into my stomach.

"Sir, did you happen . . . did you happen to see Ms. Anderson into a lifeboat after I left?"

Staring down at his feet, he tried to avoid my gaze and began to walk away as if I had never uttered a word.

Not a very encouraging sign.

"Mr. Lightoller! Did you see Jamie?"

I'm literally hollering now, my voice rising with hysteria.

And still the man continued to amble down the deck.

"Damnit, Charles! Tell me the bleeding number of the lifeboat she boarded!"

Other passengers stared in curiosity at the two of us.

"Please, Lights. Just . . . just tell me."

He turned around and slowly walked back - head down, bags under his eyes, and knees trembling with fatigue.

The second officer eyed me and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Harry, I-I tried to convince her . . . we all bloody did. But she just wouldn't budge."

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

"Jamie refused to leave. She told us all that she was staying till the very end. And . . . she told me to t-tell you, that she loves you. She loves you lots." His voice broke on the last word, and he dropped his gaze from mine yet again.

"Harry, mate. I'm so sorry."

I found myself suddenly unable to breathe or talk. My throat felt as if it were on fire. My vision blurred, and I swooned on the spot.

The man was talking rubbish. Absolute rubbish.

When I finally found my voice again, it sounded unearthly - as if it belonged to someone else.

"Well, no matter. I'm sure Jamie probably got picked up by someone after it sank. She's not as daft to have stayed in the freezing water."

Charles' head snapped back up again, and he quickly shook it with an uneasiness that I simply couldn't understand.

"Harry, no. You were the _only_ one who picked up survivors. If she isn't with you . . . then . . . I'm afraid she's -"

I outstretched my hand, signaling for him to stop as I felt my anger burning up within me.

"MY GOD MAN, YOU'RE ALWAYS THE PESSIMISTIC ONE!"

My breathing quickened and I found myself gasping for air.

"I'll-I shall go looking for her now. If you see her, please let me know. Alright?"

He mumbled something under his breath, but then nodded.

"Yeah, o'course."

I soon found myself wandering around the crowded deck, searching through the sea of faces.

_Too short._

_Too tall._

_Hair too curly._

_Different dress._

_Not the right shade of blue eyes._

No Jamie.

No, she can't be gone. She isn't gone. She's here.

Perhaps she was too tired, and they immediately provided her with a room to rest in.

I will, and I _must_, find her.

After around forty minutes of searching, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"How ya doin', sonny?"

"Molly! Oh, are you alright, Mrs. Brown?"

Her usually cheerful face was pale, and her smile was now a frown.

"I'm fine. Better than most. How are ya, Harry?"

She spoke softly, her rambunctious and loud voice gone. But she still had that certain twinkle in her eye - that certain hope that no one besides her could take away.

My calm face finally crumpled into one of panic. I placed my fingers against my temple, trying to massage away the pain coursing through my head.

"Molly, I can't find her. What if . . . my God, what if . . ."

"Harry, don't ya start that cryin' with me! You're gonna give yourself a heart attack over nothin'. Jamie is here. She's probly just in a corner, waiting for ya right now."

I sure hope so.

Jamie Elizabeth Anderson is my life. If she's gone, I might as well just throw myself overboard.

As if she could read my mind, Molly seized me by the shoulders sternly.

"Sonny, now don't ya worry. We _will_ find her, alright? Don't do anything stupid. The last thing we need is another life lost."

Molly had saved me that day.

She gave me the hope that I needed to keep carrying on. If she hadn't reinforced my faith, I most definitely would've lost my sanity right there on that deck.

The two of us quickly organized a little search party. She'd go through the large group of first class survivors, while I'd descend into the significantly smaller number of survivors from both the second and third classes. Charles also agreed to search in each and every interior room of the ship.

If Jamie was here, we'd find her.

The only thing left for me to do was to hold my breath, and pray - pray to God that my reason for living hadn't been taken away from me.


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N: Thank you, my marvelous readers, for the continued support. It is only because of people like you that my story has been able to reach the 60th chapter!**_

_**A shoutout to all those who managed to review my last update: SlytherinPrincess003, harukahanayami, classicmovielover, and MysticoAtlantico**_

Chapter 60

Harold Lowe's POV

It was well after sunset, and I swear that I had checked and rechecked every single person's face aboard.

But dear Lord, I hadn't seen her.

I hadn't bloody seen her.

Running up the rickety stairs to deck, I found both Molly and Charles conversing together by the stern. As soon as I could get into hearing range of them, I literally hollered at the top of my lungs. "Well? Where is she? I couldn't find her, so I figured one of you lucky people got to her first."

Molly turned to me, and I saw such a different expression from what I had seen earlier. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Her hair was in a tangled mess. Her fingers were clasped tightly into fists by her side.

And this time, she wasn't smiling. All forms of hope had deserted her facade.

"Harry," she whispered, "Sonny, I couldn't find her either. I searched high and low, but I - I'm so sorry."

As I stood frozen to my spot, she ran forward to me and threw her arms around my neck.

Tears welling in my eyes, I turned to Charles in desperation.

"Charles. Please Lights, tell me you saw her. Tell me that she's waiting for me now, and you both are just kiddin' around with me."

When he failed to respond, and simply continued to stand with his back facing me, I roughly pulled Molly away and approached him.

I took the man by the shoulders and spun him around, and what I saw broke me into a million pieces right then and there.

Charles Lightoller, the stolid second officer of the _Titanic_, the man who hardly cracked a grin, was crying. Bawling his eyes out like a baby. Sobbing unlike anyone that I've ever seen before.

"Harry," he choked, "Jamie . . . and Jimmy, they, um -"

JIMMY! _Of course!_ I'm such a fool. Why hadn't I searched for him instead? Surely, she was with him right now - along with Mr. Andrews, Murdoch, Joe, and the whole lot of 'em!

I interrupted him, my face immediately lighting up like a young child's on Christmas morning.

"Charles! My Lord, man! Why didn't we think of that before? Where's Jimmy? I forgot all about that rascal! And Mr. Andrews? Surely, they're all together in some room somewhere, eh? They must be comforting one another; I haven't seen any of them all day!"

I heard Molly burst into a loud sob behind me. At that moment, I had thought she was crying with relief. As a smile grew on my face and I got ready to start searching for my friend, Charles sternly took hold of me, and forcefully pulled me back to him.

"Harry, stop. Listen, mate. Y-You don't understand."

I stared at him in complete bewilderment and laughed. "Oh, you got that right for sure! I don't understand your behavior one bit. Why the hell are you acting so mopey?"

He shook his head furiously and shut his eyes. "Harry, you're wrong about one detail. They're all together mate, b-but they're in a better place."

_No._

I refused to listen to this rubbish.

"None o' them survived. Jamie's gone, along with Jimmy and Mr. Andrews. Murdoch had killed himself with his revolver as the deck was already flooding. He had shot Joe by accident, and he just couldn't bear the guilt any longer. I . . . saw it with my own eyes. I'm sorry, mate. I just wanna tell you the truth as it is. No more lies. No more deceptions."

Suddenly, I felt my feet buckle from beneath me.

And I was falling.

_Falling._

_Falling._

But as I collided with the deck, I heard a voice gently calling my name.

It was her.

It was my dear Jamie.

Her soft voice pealed with laughter, and I glanced wildly around, searching for its source.

Molly and Charles tried pulling me up, but I shoved them both aside.

I heard her voice as clear as day! She _was_ here. She was here on deck with us, perhaps hiding in that corner. Or maybe behind that wooden bench, trying to play a game with me.

Getting to my feet, I backed away from the two of them. That bloody Charles! I knew the man had been lying to me. "Harry!" the officer pleaded. "I'm sorry! Please, just stay with us. I'm _not_ lettin' you out of my sight."

Finally losing my temper, I glared at him. "Shuttup, you ruddy bastard! I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing at, but I've had enough of it! I can HEAR her, Charles. I'm not deaf, man."

Before he could say another word, I ran as fast as humanely possible down the deck, following the sound of her voice.

"Harry!" she called, "You're quite a slow man for your age, y'know?"

I smiled, desperately searching every nook and cranny for her.

"Jamie," I nearly sobbed, "C'mon, where are you? You're too fast for me, love."

To my complete frustration, her voice kept growing fainter and fainter. I was losing her.

After a moment or two of silence, I heard her calling again.

_There!_ By the stairwell.

Continuing with the chase, I turned the corner and peered into the dim shaft. It was empty, but I heard her sweet voice echoing from the bottom, pleading for me.

As I charged down the narrow steps four at a time, an unexpected coldness built in my chest. It pierced me like a dagger, and nearly knocked me breathless. I felt as if I were sinking. Drowning.

Once I reached the bottom, I strained my ears to listen. Good Heavens, why was she tantalizing me like this? I just wanted her back in my arms again. I wanted to feel her warm hands in mine. I wanted, more than anything in the world, to see that famous smile of hers. _Just a glimpse._

As I closed my eyes, I felt her lips press gently against my neck.

I turned around with a heavy sigh of relief, ready to embrace her at long last, but saw nothing.

The lights flickered above me in the hallway. I was the only person here - not another soul to be seen.

However, a moment or two later, a door flew open to my far right, and Captain Rostron ambled out.

He eyed me with a peculiar look.

"Mr. Lowe, just the person I wished to see. The crew and I, with the help of Mr. Lightoller and the two other surviving officers, put together a final list of the deceased."

Two other surviving officers? _Two?_

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you could distribute these copies to the other crew members aboard."

He held the stack out to me, and reluctantly, I took it.

And the moment I saw the first name, my heart gave way. The final glimmer of hope had been extinguished. All the candles had been blown out, and they would never be lit again.

_"The following passengers and crew members perished during the early morning hours of April the 15th, 1912:_

_Jamie Elizabeth Anderson_

_Thomas Andrews_

_John Jacob Astor . . ."_

And once I started, I couldn't stop.

I saw every name.

Everything Charles had told me was true.

_"Martine Delacour . . ._

_James Paul Moody . . ._

_William Murdoch . . ._

_Jack Phillips . . ._

_Edward Smith . . ."_

My heart was slowly being forced to accept what my mind knew all along.

In just one night, I had lost the girl of my dreams, a brother and a friend, a father - all those who were dear to me were gone.

_Gone._

As the stack of parchment slipped from my hands, the last thing I remembered was seeing her smiling face fading forever from my view. And then, nothing. An impenetrable darkness overwhelmed me.


	61. Chapter 61

**_A/N: Just had midterms . . . AP Chem was a disaster . . . was literally about to lapse into a state of depression. And then, I remembered the wonderful world of fanfiction. 'Nough said._**

**_Enjoy, my readers._**

**_And a HUGE thank you to all of your continued support! Your reviews never cease to make my day. _**

Chapter 61

Harold Lowe's POV

_"Harry! Harry, wake up!"_

My head was throbbing with pain. I felt so weak - so incredibly tired. It was as if someone had securely positioned a ship's anchor upon my chest. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. And I definitely didn't wish to get up.

Not after reading that list. Not after I've lost absolutely everything and everyone of importance in my life.

But the individual who first called me shook me once more, desperate to get my attention.

"Harry, love. Gracious, you're a heavy sleeper."

Wait, that voice . . .

That melodic, gentle, and heavenly voice.

_Jamie?_

Opening my eyes, I saw her - my vision blurry at first, but then eventually becoming as clear as day. It was really her. Sweet Neptune, it was her.

_"JAMIE!"_

She was seated by my side, smiling down at me. Oh gosh, this was too good to be true. This was a miracle.

After the initial surge of shock swept through me, I immediately sat upright and threw my arms around her.

"Jamie, m-my God. I thought I had lost you. I thought you were gone."

Her soft fingers inched soothingly up my arms and neck to entwine gently in my hair.

Thank you. Oh Lord, thank you for returning her to me.

Unable to contain my euphoria any longer, tears streamed freely from my eyes.

Chuckling with disbelief, I pulled back from the embrace to gaze at her face.

"I've missed you . . . so much."

To my great relief, she physically appeared to be fine. Absolutely healthy. Not a strand was out of place from the last time I had seen her on deck.

"Oh, you look so beautiful." My fingers traced her lips and played with the curls of her hair.

She stared sadly at me, and sighed. "My Harry, you've been through so much pain."

I nodded slowly through my tears, never taking my eyes off of her. "I have. But none of that matters now - you're safe, and you're back. I couldn't be happier, love."

As I said this, the door to the bedroom I resided in creaked ajar. I saw someone peek warily around the corner, and then, without warning, it swung open on its hinges. The next second, James Moody came running in.

"_HARRY!_ Bloody hell, you look horrible."

"My God, Jimmy! It's good to see you too!" I laughed ecstatically, feeling as if everything was absolutely right with the world again.

He burst into a dazzling smile, and sat by Jamie's side.

"I - I don't understand. Charles had told me you were both dead. Bleeding hell, everyone had told me you guys were goners. They-they even put you on the damn list and everythin'."

The two of them remained quiet, and Jamie bent down to press her lips against my forehead.

"Just rest, Harry. You'll need your energy."

Jimmy also patted my shoulder supportively, and grinned.

"Yeah, you ruddy saint. Everyone's gonna need you to be strong, mate. You're the only officer to have gone back to pick up survivors, and that's mighty brave of you. The passengers will be looking up to you for reassurance."

Jamie then pressed her lips softly against mine for just one immaculate moment. With tears welling in her eyes, she whispered, "Yes, especially little Marie. Her mum's gone. She needs your protection."

The happiness coursing through me quickly turned into confusion.

"Well, yes of course," I replied, "But what about you two? She'll be under the watch of all three of us."

They didn't reply, and simply remained silent.

It was then that I heard a heavy knocking at the door again. The burdening weight returned once more at full force, forcing me back down upon the bed. The darkness came back, and I could no longer see their faces.

"JAMIE! Don't leave me! JIMMY! Come back, come back!" I begged relentlessly, feeling the hot tears sting at my lips as they coursed down.

_"Harry! Harry, wake up!"_

This time, it was another voice. Someone else.

I forced myself to open my eyes, direly wishing to see them again. But this time around, they were nowhere in sight. I saw Charles' worried face instead, leaning over me in concern.

"Harry, calm down. You were just dreaming - having a nightmare, is all."

_A dream._ Was that what it had been?

Shutting my eyes again, I whispered weakly through clenched teeth, "No Charles, I'd been in paradise. And now - now, I've awaken to a nightmare."

We both remained silent for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the sea just outside.

Moaning, I slowly sat up straight, burying my head in my hands.

"Charles, they're really dead, aren't they?"

He pursed his lips together for a moment, and then whispered, "Yes."

"Were . . . were any of their bodies-"

"No, Harry. None of their bodies were found."

I couldn't help but feel a little flicker of hope at this revelation. "Well, then wouldn't that just categorize them as being missing?"

Charles warily stood up from his seat, walking to the tiny circular window on the wall.

"Technically, yes. But Harry, please just think it all out realistically. You've been out cold for two days. _Titanic _sank nearly three nights ago. No one could survive out there in such freezing temperatures, especially without water or food."

He stated all of this softly and in a melancholy tone.

I couldn't help but smile, thinking of how Jimmy would respond to such a morbid statement. "But didn't Jesus rise from the dead after three days? Nothing is impossible, Charles."

I heard him chuckle as he slowly ambled back to my side.

"Yes, that is a rather good point. It's just . . . Harry, I don't want to get your hopes up - only for them to come crashing back down."

I mulled over his advice, and nodded. But deep inside, I knew I'd never truly accept the fact that they were all gone. It just couldn't be. It didn't seem logical to me. Jamie was smart. Jimmy was strong. They both seemed invincible. I know all the statistics pointed to the belief that they were . . . dead. But I wasn't willing to believe that. Not now. Not today.

"You hungry, Harry? You haven't eaten in an eternity."

Charles was by the doorway already, quietly making his way out. He glanced back at me, eyes swollen from what appeared to have been hours of endless crying.

I couldn't help but feel guilty about the harsh words that I had said to him earlier.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. But Charles, wait!"

He halted in his tracks, a look of curiosity evident in his countenance.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you before. You really aren't a ruddy bastard, mate."

Taken slightly aback, he grinned and shook his head.

"Good God Harry, out of all of us, you've been through the worst pain. Now stop being such a saint, alright? I think we both know that you were only stating the truth. Now c'mon, get some more rest. And that's an order."

I burst into a tiny smile and obediently saluted the senior officer. "Yes, Mr. Lightoller, sir."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Harold Lowe's POV

It was breaking dawn on the horizon. The start of a new day.

The start of a new beginning.

I simply couldn't stop thinking about my dream from the previous night.

Everything had felt so real.

So bloody damn real.

If it hadn't been for Jimmy giving up his spot aboard lifeboat fourteen for me, things certainly wouldn't be as they were now.

I would've been the one at the bottom of the Atlantic. And as of this moment, I truly wish it had gone that way. Jimmy was just a young chap! He had his whole life ahead of him. And Jamie - my God. Where do I begin?

I'm only sorry that I failed to protect you, my love. I failed my duty. I failed absolutely everyone, and that's something that I'll never forgive myself for. I'll carry this guilt with me till the end of my days.

My father was right all along. I certainly wasn't fit for this job - fit for this life. What kind of bloody officer am I? I've allowed all those closest to my heart to slip away.

Jamie, Jimmy, Mr. Andrews, Joe, Will, Mrs. Delacour - forgive me. God in Heaven knows I've let you all down.

For the next few hours, I walked aimlessly about, unsure of what to do with myself. Gracious, I felt so useless.

I tried to avoid my other fellow officers and passengers. Once or twice, I ran into a familiar face such as that damn Ismay or Madeleine Astor, but I turned quickly away and headed off into another direction. I just didn't feel like talking yet. And guessing from their pale and tired faces, they felt the same.

The _Carpathia_ was scheduled to arrive in New York tonight, the 18th of April. Another wave of uneasiness hit me when I remembered, as Jimmy had called it, the "jubilant festivity" that was originally scheduled to take place. The moment _Titanic_ docked, Jamie and I were supposed to hail down a cab and drive to the nearest chapel along Chelsea Pier. And now, everything was ruined. Both our dreams and hopes were shattered.

As my vision blurred once again, I sunk in a crumpled heap to the ground. Never did I once believe that a human being could be capable of feeling so much sadness all at once. How was I expected to live my life? How was I expected to move on?

I sat in silence, condemning myself further into the bottomless pit. Leaning my head against the wall, I stared down the dim hallway. It was then that I noticed a door slightly ajar a few feet down. I edged myself closer to it, and could soon distinguish the voices of the three other surviving officers - the second officer Charles, third officer Herbert Pitman, and fourth officer Joseph Boxhall.

And I heard, to my burning curiosity, that they were talking about me.

"I can't believe it. Charles, did you tell him yet?" asked Pitman.

"_No! _O' course not!" Charles retorted in annoyance. "Harry's been through enough traumas. I'm not going to drive the poor chap to his death."

I heard Boxhall sigh next, and he sounded just as distressed as Pitman had been. "You're not going to hide this from him for the rest of his life, are you?"

Someone slammed the table in anger. I could certainly guess who that might have been.

"Listen, just don't mention anything about it to him or anybody else, alright?"

Well, I think I've heard just about enough!

Slamming the door open, I asked in my calmest tone, "And what exactly are we hiding from our dear Harry?"

They all cursed in unison and immediately paled as if they had just seen the ghost of the Bloody Baron.

"Oh, dear," muttered Boxhall in anticipation.

I turned to Charles with a pained expression. "Just tell me. Remember what you said before? _'No more lies. No more deceptions.'_ I only want the truth."

Charles cursed silently to himself again and shook his head. "Harry, you don't have to know about this just yet. You've been through enough."

I only took a seat beside Pitman and Boxhall, maintaining my apathetic composure.

"I rather get all the heartbreaking done at once, sir."

The third and fourth officers remained silent, and immediately stood up to retreat from the room.

"Oh, no you don't," Charles spat in annoyance. "It's thanks to both o' your big fat mouths that I'm stuck in this situation now. Both o' you sit down and stay right where you are!"

The second officer stared at me once again, and sat in the chair opposite, sighing in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything, Harry."

"Thank you sir, that's all I ask of you."

He stared at his hands for a moment, unsure of how to begin.

My gosh, whatever Charles has to tell me, it can't possibly be worse than all the other horrible things I've already heard. As I waited patiently with a building feeling of anxiety, he finally glanced back up and began to speak.

"That night, as she was already sinking down by the bow, I was trying to free one of the collapsibles atop the officers' quarters. That's when I saw them together - Ms. Anderson and Mr. Moody. He tried to move her to a higher area o' the ship, away from the flooding, and she kept refusing. I dunno the exact words, but I heard them arguing over something. Not long after, Jimmy . . . Jimmy, um, kissed her. And well . . . I honestly thought, judging from her initial expression, that she was gonna slap him straight across the face. But instead, she snogged him back. It was then that I got swept away with the collapsible, and I didn't see anything more o' them."

As he concluded the short memoir, all three officers warily turned to stare at me.

In a quiet voice, I asked, "So . . . they were together then? When the ship went down, they were with each other?"

"Most definitely, yes."

"And they were kissing?"

This time, Charles avoided my gaze as he answered.

"Yes."

I saw the scene in my head - people dying horrific deaths all around them. Lonely, scared, and terrified passengers with no one to offer them comfort. But then, on the other hand, was Jimmy and Jamie. They spent their final moments in each other's arms.

A surge of relief swept through me. Tears streamed freely from my eyes - tears that I'd been trying to suppress for so long. I turned from my fellow officers, not wanting them to see me in such a pitiable state. My strangled sobs pierced the air like daggers.

Good grief, I felt like a helpless child in search of a shoulder to cry upon. This was an entirely different side of me which very few individuals have seen before.

After a few moments of silence, I felt Boxhall lay his hand upon my shoulder.

"We're terribly sorry, mate. I can only begin to imagine how much hurt you're going through."

I slowly turned back to face them, rubbing away the tears from my eyes.

"Hurt?" I questioned softly.

Officer Pitman spoke up next. "Well, yes, o' course. It's only natural to feel angry-"

"Whoa, wait. Who said I was angry?"

Charles shot me a look of curiosity as Pitman struggled for a reply. "Why wouldn't you be angry?"

What in sweet heavens were they talking about? Anger was the last thing on my mind. The tears streaming down my face were not due to my sorrow, but an intense joy - a profound and potent joy.

I felt the corners of my mouth curl upwards as I smiled in confusion. "Why would I be angry?"

Boxhall gaped at me in surprise. "Harry, pardon my frankness, but your best mate was caught smoochin' your fiancée, and she was happily smoochin' him right back. You have every reason in the world to be furious!"

Pitman nodded eagerly by his side. "Yeah, Joseph's right. Don't you feel betrayed? I know_ I_ certainly would."

Is that what they were all hyped up over?

"No," I shot back, "O' course I'm not angry. Not in the least. If anything, I'm happy-"

"_Happy?!_" they shouted in synchrony.

"Oh, would you two idiots shuttup for just a moment and let Harry speak?"

I glanced over at Charles in surprise, and he signaled for me to continue, enrapt in every word I was saying. Gazing at the perplexed faces around the quaint room, a rush of words flowed from my mouth.

"Listen, for the past couple of days, the one thing I've been despairing over was not knowing how they died. It was killing me inside. The two people who mattered most in my life had just been taken away from me, and I'd been given no form of closure. Absolutely nothing. But now, thanks to Charles' revelation, I can breathe a sigh of relief. They didn't die alone, without anyone by their sides. They had each other. And if they were kissing, well then that's strictly their business. Who am I to say what's sinful or wrong? I love Jamie, and I see her as a young woman with a free will of her own. Yes, she may have been my fiancée, but she's certainly not my piece of property. She has the right to choose and to make her own decisions. If she loved Jimmy instead, then that's that. It's her choice. As long as she was happy, then that's all that matters to me."

I concluded my tiny speech and sighed. It felt as if a heavy load had just been lifted off my chest, and I could finally breathe again.

Staring at the three of them, I couldn't help but grin. They looked absolutely boggled and bewildered. But then, Charles slowly rose from his seat. To my utter surprise, he walked right over and embraced me in a tight hug. "Mr. Lowe," he whispered through his tears, "I'm absolutely honored to know such a fine and selfless chap like you."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Jamie Anderson's POV

The sound of the ocean awakened me. I felt as if I were floating - gliding along the waves.

With great difficulty, I opened my eyes just a crack.

_Damn!_ Bad idea. Bad, bad idea.

An overwhelming amount of sunlight blinded me. I immediately shut them again, embracing the darkness once more.

My fingers grazed the hard surface beneath me. I was face down, cheek plastered against what I believed to be wood.

What the hell was I doing here asleep on deck? Oh, please don't tell me I got drunk down in steerage last night.

And then, it all came back. All the memories returned, hitting me at a thousand miles per second.

_Steerage. _

_The party._

_Dancing with Mr. Andrews._

_The iceberg._

_Harry boarding lifeboat fourteen._

_Joe getting shot._

_Jimmy's lips against mine._

_Titanic sinking._

Oh, no. No, no, no, no.

It was then that I became aware of an overwhelming pain in my head. The unbearable sensation then spread throughout the rest of my limbs. I tried moving or getting up to my knees, but it was to no avail. My whole body felt stiff and rigid. Every little movement left me breathless.

My gosh, where am I?

Warily, I opened my eyes again, squinting through the blinding rays of sunlight beating down. All I saw was a sea of endless blue. To my right, and to my left - everywhere. I was stranded in the middle of the bloody Atlantic Ocean.

_How lovely._

I glanced down and saw that I was indeed floating languidly upon the waves. The whole of my body was positioned atop a large slab of wood. It was a mahogany door - engraved with intricate patterns and designs. And to tell you the truth, I had no damn clue as to how I had gotten here. Absolutely nothing came to my mind.

But then I remembered - I was with a certain somebody as the ship sank.

Jimmy.

He was gone.

I was alone.

As this realization struck me, a sudden feeling of dread coursed through every inch of me.

I shut my eyes again, trying to recall the very last moment of the past that I could remember.

The bow plunged into the Atlantic, and I had tried so hard - so terribly hard - to hold onto him. But life had to be cruel, and gravity had to exist. Jimmy was wrenched from my grasp, and that had been the last thing I could remember. I don't know how I got pulled back to surface, and I certainly don't know who had placed me here atop this door.

All I knew was that I was supposed to be dead by now.

My fingers moved gingerly to my lips. Suddenly, a joyous sensation tingled down my spine. Jimmy had kissed me, and I had kissed him back. The feeling of his fingers threading through my hair - the feeling of his breath upon my cheek - the feeling of pure euphoria I had felt as he told me he loved me.

And then, my thoughts turned to Harry. The ring still resting on my finger sparkled in the sunlight.

Oh, Lord. What have I done?

Just as quickly as the happiness came, it left. The sensation was now replaced by a wrenching guilt. I had betrayed him. I had selfishly cheated on the man who saved my life, who swore his love to me, who gave me the chance to start a new beginning - a new life by his side.

_Harry, I'm so sorry._

Staring once more at the infinite horizon of water surrounding me, I closed my eyes in defeat. As much as it pained me to say it, Jimmy, unless he had been rescued, had most likely been welcomed into a better place. And Harry - I was never going to see him again.

Who was I kidding? I could barely move. How in the world could I survive out here or possibly make it to land? The very thought was ridiculous, an impossibility.

This was a punishment I rightfully deserved. I only hoped that the others had been luckier.

With every passing second, my energy only continued to drain from me. I suddenly realized just how cold it was, even with the warmth of the sun upon my callous skin. My fingers fumbled to the heavy overcoat plastered against my dress. With a sad smile I tugged it closer, remembering how Mr. Andrews had frantically shrugged it off himself and threw it around my shoulders.

Oh, how I missed them all. I only hoped that I would see them again soon.

As my fingers reached over the side of the wood and dipped themselves into the water below, I breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, I could feel myself losing consciousness.

I was slipping into what I hoped would be the end.

And then, that's when I heard it. That familiar voice, calling out to me.

"My dear girl, you must stay awake."

A stern hand squeezed my own, gently rousing me.

"Jamie, c'mon now. Don't tell me you're giving up without a decent fight?"

_Papa?_

With a gasp, my eyes fluttered open. He was right in front of me, as clear as the sky above and the water below.

His warm hands were tightly entwined with mine, and his smiling face was just a few glorious inches away. His elbows were firmly planted against the wooden panel for support, while the other half of his body was submerged in the water. He was clad in his captain's uniform, just like the last time I had seen him those many, many years ago.

My breathing quickened as I felt his hot breath against my cheek. He was chuckling softly to himself.

"Why, my dear, you stare at me as if you have seen a ghost!"

I shut my eyes and opened them quickly once again. He didn't disappear like some ghostly apparition or fantastical spirit. Why, my God, he was still there, gazing eye level with me.

I only managed to whisper a hoarse response. "Papa."

He grinned that famous grin of his and gently planted his lips upon each of my hands.

"Yes," he sighed, "It's been quite a while now, hasn't it? Sweet Neptune, look at how much you've grown."

"Have I already died? Is this . . . Heaven?" I asked shakily.

His green eyes glistened as he sadly shook his head. "Oh, Jamie, no, you're far from death. You've got an entire life ahead of you."

"Then how am I able to see you?"

"Stranger things happen every day, sweetheart."

I laughed in disbelief. My God, this was so surreal. As a little child, I only dreamed about a moment like this happening over a million times. Slowly, I reached out and pressed my hand against the side of his face. He was tangible; he was truly here. It was warm and soft, just like I remembered it to be. I then stared at his disheveled hair and his poorly knotted tie. The corners of my mouth rose into a large smile.

"Oh, papa. You haven't changed at all. Not a bit."

His fingers smoothed a few strands of hair from my face, and he glanced back up at me, smile broadening. I memorized every feature of him, every detail.

"Was . . . was it you before? Who pulled me free when my dress was caught . . ."

He nodded silently, eyes twinkling. "I can't protect you all the time and I can't ease all your pain, but I help you whenever I can. That's what fathers do."

I quietly thanked God for sending him to me. He was my last source of comfort - the calm before the storm.

Tears streaming down my face, I pressed my lips against his forehead.

"Thank you, papa."

I can die in peace now.

As if he read my mind, he tightened his grasp on my hands, jolting me back to my senses. "Jamie, listen to me now. I didn't come down here for nothing, y'know."

I heard the urgency in his voice. I saw the alertness present in his eyes.

And as disrespectful as it may have seemed, I laughed - my voice hoarse and strained.

"Papa, I'm floating on a piece of wood in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. No one can rescue me out here. And besides, you're with me. Why would I want to leave?"

He set his jaw, speaking slowly and deliberately. "'Cause there's a man named Harold Godfrey Lowe, who still awaits your return. 'Cause there's a little girl named Marie, who needs a mother in her life. 'Cause there's an adventure out there, just waiting for you to start it. Your life is just beginning, my dear girl, and it's far from over."

I struggled to open my eyes, staring at his determined face.

"But I've betrayed him. I let myself fall in love with-"

"My dear," he spoke softly, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Nobody's perfect. If it were, life would be one hell of a boring ride, now wouldn't it?"

I shook my head and stared at him sadly. "You always knew the right thing to say. Gosh, I've missed you so much."

"I know."

I wound my fingers tightly through his, feeling a numbness slowly begin to spread from my toes, and all the way up to my waist.

A moment ago, I was ready to welcome a new life in another world. A better world where there would be no more suffering, no more pain, and no more tears. A better world where I would be reunited with my parents, Mr. Andrews, Joe, and Jimmy.

Needless to say, it was a very tempting offer.

And then my papa mentioned Harry, and I forgot everything else. I remembered his childish grin, his soft embrace, that stubborn temper of his - oh Heavens, yes, that temper. And my heart yearned for him, like a thief for a gem.

That's when I knew that my papa was right. I couldn't give up now - not after all we've been through.

Hell, I made people promises. I swore to Joe that I'd find Sheila and give her his ring. I swore to Jimmy that I'd live my life to its fullest and start a family. I swore to Mrs. Delacour that I'd keep her daughter safe. I swore to Mr. Andrews that I'd tell my children of how great of a singer he was. And I swore to Harry that I'd never give up - not as long as I had people to fight for and a life to fulfill.

Filled with determination, I struggled to sit upright, staring into his face with wide and eager eyes.

"What can I do?" I whispered.

Papa lit up with an understanding smile. "Now that's the fearless little girl I once knew."

"Yes, she's back."

He tightened the grey overcoat hanging loosely around my shoulders and swiftly fastened its buttons. "You must wait, sweetheart. Just wait, and keep yourself awake. I've done my best to keep you safe since she sank, but you must now take matters into your own hands."

I nodded, and painstakingly raised my fingers to massage my forehead. My head felt as if it had been split in two. The searing pain wouldn't go away. But all the better - it would help keep me awake.

"And Jamie," he whispered gently, "I'm incredibly proud of you. A lot of lucky souls still have their lives thanks to you."

"I just thought about you, and how you would've handled things." Grinning, he unpinned a medal from his own jacket and carefully positioned it onto my coat. The golden object shined brilliantly in the morning light. "For the incredible courage and valiance you've shown as of yet. For the ordinary actions you've performed in an extraordinary time. I, John Anderson, commend you for your deeds."

I touched the honorable object, studying the various intricate images engraved into the fine metal.

"Thank you, sir." My voice broke on the last word, and tears blurred my vision once more.

He pulled me closer, and kissed my forehead. His arms wound around my shoulders, and for one divine moment, I let him cradle me. I buried my head against his chest, and embraced his warmth. I was the happiest person alive, and I wouldn't have minded staying like that for a century or two. Whether this was just one magnificent dream or one wild hallucination, who the hell cares? I was in my papa's arms, and that was all that mattered.

I lost track of time, and before I knew it, the sun was setting. The sky was gloriously basked in rich hues of pink and orange. It was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen - one that I'd surely never forget.

My papa had finally left long ago. I knew he was gone when I could no longer feel his warmth enveloping me. But I couldn't stop smiling - I couldn't wipe that foolish grin off my face. I knew he was up there, watching over me. Perhaps he was with all the rest of them right now, and Jimmy was laughing his arse off at the sight of me.

"You're a soddy git, Jimmy, y'know that?" I chuckled quietly. "You got the easy way out."

As I lay there, staring at the sky, it was then that I heard something rather . . . peculiar.

A ship's horn.

I slowly got up on one elbow, staring in a daze at my surroundings. And yes, there it was in the nearby horizon, growing larger and larger with every passing second. It was a huge ship - a magnificent ship - a ship that very much looked like_ Titanic_ itself.

_Note to self #85: I think I've had enough miracles to last me a lifetime._

Sweet Neptune, this couldn't be happening. Things like this just weren't possible.

A week ago, I was sleeping in a basement.

Just a few nights ago, I was dancing aboard the grandest ship in all the world.

And now, here I was, an extremely blessed individual who had just survived the greatest maritime disaster in all of history.

God certainly had a plan for me, didn't He?

As the ship came ever nearer, I could distinguish the lettering on its side.

_Olympic._

I could even begin to see people walking far above on its deck. Gracious, she looked exactly like _Titanic_. It was an incredible sight to behold, yet haunting at the same time.

And then a rush of adrenaline coursed through me . . . Hold on a second. How in the world could they rescue me if I'm-

But I didn't even get the chance to start working myself into a panic.

Three distinct rings pierced the air from the crow's nest. A moment after, passengers and crew members began running to the side of the ship, yelling and screeching all at once.

Bleeding hell, why is it that wherever I go, I always cause such a commotion?

It felt like hours later when I was finally up on deck, staring at the massive crowd before me.

Now that I knew I was safe, I felt an incredible feeling of lethargy and fatigue spreading through every part of me. It took all of the strength I had just to keep my eyes open.

Someone was carrying me, and shouted repeatedly at the crowd to disperse.

"Come on now! Give the poor girl some room to breathe!"

A man suddenly came shoving through, and I presumed from his uniform and the way the crowd immediately grew silent that he was the captain.

He gaped at me in disbelief, and I couldn't help but wonder about how horrific I must've looked.

To my surprise, the captain fell onto his knees, a surge of emotion overwhelming him.

"And who are you, my dearest?"

The crowd looked on in silence - passengers from all three classes gazing at me.

I raised my hand in a salute, using up the last of my energy. "Jamie Elizabeth Anderson of the _RMS_ _Titanic_, sir."

As I heard an uproar of shocked exclamations, I finally shut my eyes and allowed myself to drift to sleep.

Oh Harry, I hope to see you soon.

_**A/N: Anything is possible, people. ;) I know the part involving the Olympic wouldn't be considered factually correct, since the ship was returning from NYC and wouldn't have been anywhere near the sinking site. But, ah well, I've gotta do what I've gotta do.**_

_**Oh! And before I forget, I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful parents on their 18th Wedding Anniversary. What you two share is even greater than what Jack and Rose ever had! You both deserve all the happiness this world has to offer. I wish you many, many, many more years filled with love and immense joy. **_


End file.
